


Clan

by moonstone88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Rutting, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone88/pseuds/moonstone88
Summary: Wars between clans were normal, but what happens when that war is between two who love each other. Rey knew she shouldn't have bent to Kylo as her Alpha, but she had no idea what their fleating connection would do and the pieces she would be left to pick up.Can Kylo overcome the years of hatred he holds in his heart for a clan that forced him away from the love of his life, and is trying to snatch her from his grasp once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so yep I'm jumping on the Reylo Omegaverse band wagon and I don't care. I've become addicted to this idea so I'm adding my own. I hope you all like it and the angle I've started which I've tried to make a little different from ones I've read. Let me know what you think.

Rey ran her hand over her stomach, the barely perceptible bump there still sending a trill through her chest every time she touched it. A miracle that simply couldn’t be laid beneath her hand. Humming to herself she played lazily over the bump her mind filling with images of the Alpha that had put the baby there, their coupling had been unexpected and amazing, but also so dangerous.

Just then the flap to her tent lifted and she dropped her hand as she pulled her furs up around her. Poe’s head popped through the gap his smile warm as it always was, and she quickly returned it swallowing thickly as worry spiked through her system. Soon she wouldn’t be able to hide the swelling of her body and she would need to find a way to explain everything, but for now she pushed the thoughts down as she sat up from her pallet bed as Poe slipped inside.

It was as he moved in that she saw the bowl in his hand and her stomach growled drawing a laugh from her friend’s throat.

“I thought you might be hungry,” he handed her the bowl and she made sure to pace herself as she took a bite of the stew humming happily as the food hit her tongue. 

She was hungry, starving in fact, but that was a state she had long ago become used to. She knew she was lucky that the clan had found her when she was still young, but she had already spent many a year by herself and starving had become a fact of her life then. Now the clan kept her safe and fed and she knew they would protect her in the months to come.

Poe settled down on the pallet next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she ate happy for the company. After being alone for so many years she had taken to the heart of the clan very quickly, and they had taken to her. She had many friends amongst the people here, some she would call family. Poe and Finn were the top of her list along with Rose, the three of them were who she relied on most. Leia was the mother she wished she had been born with, but she was the clan leaders mate, so she didn’t get to see the woman as much as she wished.

The companions sat in comfortable silence for a while until Poe cleared his throat and she looked up at him realising he had something he wanted to say. He looked down at her, worry evident in his eyes, and it made her sit up and take in his face as a whole in the dim light from the lit candles that were scattered around her tent.

“What is it?” she asked and watched as he turned slightly from her rubbing his hand over his face.

“We go back for another clan meet in a few weeks,” her heart skipped at his words, but she didn’t say anything, “I know you’ll be travelling with us, Luke wants you there, but I also know it won’t be the best idea.”

His hand fell into his lap then and he turned to look at her as she frowned. He grabbed one of her hands pulling it into his lap and running his thumb across the underside of her wrist a comforting touch of an Alpha to an Omega, but something he had never done before.

“Travelling alone wouldn’t be safe for you,” he swallowed thickly, and she watched the bob of his throat as a tightness took hold in her chest, “or for the baby.”

His words fell between them like a weight and she pulled her arm back like he had burned her. How did he know? She had been careful, from the moment her scent had started to change she had made sure to cover it. She never went to the communal tent anymore, taking her meals after the others and hunting to supplement what she took. She wasn’t ready to share this yet, she needed to decide who and what she was going to tell.

“Don’t panic peanut, I’m not going to say anything to anyone, but when we travel it’s going to become evident.”

She stood then letting the furs fall from her lap no longer needing to hide way lay beneath them. She wore only a loose top since her britches had become to tight to sit in without giving everything away. Her bare legs were strong in the dim light as she paced away from him and he simply watched her as she moved.

Poe had long ago accepted that Ray’s heart laid with another, it had since she had been a child and first joined the clan. She and Ben had been inseparable then, the little Alpha instantly taking it upon himself to care for the tiny Omega they had rescued. For nearly six months Ben had been the only one who she would let close to her, the only one who had been able to get her to eat. As they had grown people had seen the way there were together, the way they seemed to gravitate towards each other always. If Rey was hurt Ben would know of it as if he felt it, they seemed to move as if gravity pulled at them, everyone had expected them to mate when they reached of age. That was before Ben had fought with Luke, before their clan had nearly been torn apart and the young Alpha had left.

He could remember Rey then, how she had barely eaten so devastated after Ben had left them, he had thought she would die for the need of the man she so obviously loved. But she was strong and had pulled herself together taking up many of the duties with the Clan that Ben had left behind. Luke was the spiritual leader of the clan and had been teaching Ben before he left, even if the young Alpha had been destined to be Clan leader after his father died. Rey had stepped into that role and threw herself into the teachers and Poe knew it was partly to give her something to centre her mind on.

She had never recovered from Ben’s loss though, everyone in the clan knew it. She’d never accepted another near her like she had Ben, and Poe knew she would never take a mate. So, the fact that she now found herself with babe meant one thing, she had had an encounter with their lost clansman. He could only guess that it had happened at the last clan meeting since Ben had been there for the first time.

“You have two choices Rey, you tell Luke you cannot travel, or you accept a surrogate Alpha for the moment.”

His words stopped her pacing and she turned to look at him and he could see the despair in their depths. She knew he was right, that for the health of her child she needed to take a surrogate anyway. She had barely made it through these first few months but as the babe grew she would need the help of an Alpha, it was a natural pull that an Alpha looked after his pregnant Omega. An Omega needed that Alpha to centre and anchor her, needed their scent and calming techniques to keep them strong and healthy. Already she could feel her limbs were weaker and she slept much more than she should. In reality she hadn’t let herself to think to much about what she would need in the days to come because it terrified her.

Unable to stand the spike of fear in her scent Poe stood crossing the tent to her and pulled her against his chest. She buried her face against him already feeling tears burning in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as he gathered her close running his hand over her hair trying hard to sooth her. He hadn’t meant to upset her, he knew that wouldn’t help things at the moment, but he also had to talk frankly to her.

It took a little while, but she finally calmed, and he pulled her back to the pallet placing the bowl in her hands and urging her to eat even though the meal had grown cool during their exchange. With a sniff she headed him and took a bite of the stew that was still delicious.

“I’ve thought long and hard about this Rey, and if you need me to be I could be that Alpha,” he soft words pulled her up short and she turned to look at him as he swallowed another bite.

What he was saying wasn’t a small thing, he would be giving up a lot if he protected her during this.

“Are you sure?” her words were soft, but he could hear the hope in them.

He turned then cupping her cheeks gently as he ran his thumbs across them smiling softly at her wide-eyed look.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure,” he leant down to press a soft kiss to her lips and she didn’t move.

It wasn’t a kiss of a lover, but one of a friend. A friend who was offering to protect her and make sure her baby made it safely into the world.

“What about Finn and Rose?” her soft words had him sighing but he didn’t pull away.

It was well known that Poe Finn and Rose were lovers. It wasn’t uncommon when an Alpha didn’t have an Omega that they would have more than one lover since only an Omega could balance the needs of an Alpha. When an Omega was in heat it would trigger their Alpha’s rutt and vis a versa, but when an Alpha was with a Beta it wasn’t the same. But the three were more than just their biology and all the Clan expected them to mate and make it official and for there to be babies not long after that.

“I’ll follow your lead peanut, I’ll keep it from them if you want. They can think this baby is simply mine, or we can tell them the truth what ever you want to do.”

Her heart ached at the thought that she could drive a wedge between people that so obviously loved each other. She might not be able to be with man she loved but she wouldn’t damage someone else’s relationship as well.

She reached out grabbing his hand and squeezed it, “if we do this let the rest of the clan think what they want but we tell them the truth.”

A weight dropped from Poe’s shoulders then and he moved to gather her against him kissing the top of her head as she tucked it under his chin.

“Thank you, little love,” he whispered, and she nuzzled her nose against his collar.

“No thank you,” she whispered out since he was more than likely saving her life and most definitely saving that of her child.

\------------------------  
That night Rey dreamed, and it wasn’t unpleasant, but it also hurt her heart to think on the memories her dreams pulled forwards.

She’d been going with Luke for years to the Clan meets, they had become so routine that one blended into another. There were two meets a year, one just after the harvest and one just before the winter set it. The harvest meet was usually to exchange goods and only lasted for a few days since all needed to return to their camps with the goods they had acquired. The second meet lasted longer, this was when treaties were sort out, skirmishes settled, and all-round diplomacy took place. This one could last for a month, sometimes longer if an early snow came through. 

This year when Luke had asked her once more to come to first meet she hadn’t wanted to decline, even though she knew she was cutting it close. She knew her cycle was coming around, that her Hear would take her, but she had hoped that she could make it there and back with no problem. How wrong she had been. It took them a day’s ride to make it to the grounds of the meet and by the time they had reached the outskirts Rey could feel the heat starting to craw up her spine and the tingling in the glands on her neck letting her know her cycle had come around a lot quicker than she had expected. 

When they had reached the encampment, she had slipped away while Luke had been gathered supplies. She had hoped to find an elder Omega from another clan, knowing the women usually carried with them herbs that would help an Omega suppress their heat. Since she had been barely touching hers she hoped to herbs would still work. Unfortunately, since it was already dark by the time they reached the grounds she had found herself turned around and heading in the wrong direction.

Soon she had found herself accidently stumbling onto the land of another clan who had already set up their tents ready for the meet. An Alpha had loomed out of the dark having scented her easily in her state. The man had grabbed her so hard that she was sure he would crush her arms, but her heat addled mind hadn’t known how to fight him off. He had pawed at her clothes and she had been sure he would take her right there out in the woods on the edge of the camp.  
I  
t was then a roar had ripped through the air and he had been torn from her body and thrown across a clearing away from her. She could only watch helplessly as he had fallen into a heap and a new shadow had loomed over her. She hadn’t been able to help the fear that had spiked through her blood at the sight of this Alpha who had so easily handled a man that was twice Rey’s size. Curling into a ball she had cowered from him sure that she would feel his hands all over her body as she had the other Alpha before him.

Instead he had lifted her carefully into his arms, cradling her against his chest and carried her away from the scene. With the panic still thick in her blood she hadn’t been able to recognise the scent that filled her nose until he had slipped inside of his tent and carefully laid her on his bed. When he had pulled back she’d lifted her head to find warm brown eyes she knew looking deeply into her own.

“Ben,” her whispered word had pulled her from her panic and she scrambled up to kneel in the middle of his bed as he slipped down next to her.

“It’s Kylo now,” his deep voice had rocked through her making her shiver from her toes to the top of her head.

Her stomach had melted completely and she’d nearly collapsed on the bed but he caught her to him again and she looked up into a face that had changed so much since she had last seen him. Unable to resist she’d reached up and ran her fingers along the scar that ran from his hairline along his temple and down to his chin. The Omega in her had screamed at her that this proved him to be strong, an Alpha worthy of everything she could give him, but she’d bitten down on those instincts hard. 

“What are you doing here Rey?” his words had her moving to be closer to him, her breathing hitching as her heat spiked.

“I got lost,” she said simply her heat addled mind finding it hard to put sentences together.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing there, in all the times she had come to meets she had never seen him. It had been nearly a decade since he had left the clan just shy of his sixteenth birthday. As she took the sight of him she could see the changes the years had brought. Gone was the spindly youngster than had yet to grow into his body. He was a good foot and a half taller than her now, and his shoulders seemed to have doubled in size. Even under his tunic she could see his muscles and she knew he would ripple with them when bare.

She’d been unable to stop herself from shifting closer to him, her nose going against his neck to breath in his heedy scent. He had always smelled so wonderful, but right then he had smelled like heaven. He growled at the touch of her nose but didn’t move her, in fact his hand came up to cup the back of her neck his fingers soothing against her. Tangling his other hand in her hair he had tugged her until her head fell back and she looked up at him.

They had hung suspended in that moment for a while, Rey taking in the sight of him and committing it to memory even as her body begged her to demand her Alpha take her. She’d never shared her heats with anyone, she knew there would be those more than willing, but she had only ever wanted one and he had been gone. She’d suffered through countless heats alone and her body begged to be filled by the Alpha in front of her. Keening low in her throat she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and his eyes had locked onto the gesture.

They had shared kisses when they were younger, stolen moments between youths with the promise of more as they grew. But aside from some heavy petting it had never gone further, Ben always pulling away with promises he would give her everything once they were mated. It had always frustrated Rey but she had understood then why he had done it, but it had made it all the worse when he had left her.

She’d whimpered again then at the thought of him abandoning her and she writhed in his grip her body’s needs taking over. She’d watched as at that moment Ben’s (or Kylo or whatever the hell he called himself now) pupils had blown wide the full scent of an Omega in heat hitting him.

His lips had crashed against hers and she had given as much as he took, their tongues battling each other for the upper hand. He tasted better than he smelled, and she had wanted more of it. As he’d pulled away to strip of his tunic she’d slipped forwards to run her tongue across his neck earning her a purr from deep within his chest. Her muscles had given out at the sound of her happy Alpha and she had become putty in his hands.

Before she could press any words from her lips he’d laid her back against the furs of his bed and steadily stripped her. She hadn’t been bare in front of him since they had been children and such things hadn’t mattered, but she didn’t feel any shame, her heat taking care of that with hormones and happy pheromones. She’d writhed beneath him panting as he’d stripped her until she was naked and needy. It hadn’t taken him long to strip his own clothing from his skin and fall against her his weight sending a sizzling blissful signal to her limbs.

He’d growled then and she’d called out as slick had spilled from between her thighs, her body more than ready for the Alpha above her. Kylo pulled her legs apart easily, hooking them over his hip until the tip of him had pressed against her core.

“Alpha please,” she’d begged and with a low roar he had plunged into her straight passed the small resistance her body had put up.

Once he was fully seated in her his hands gripping tight to her hips he’d paused his eyes dropping to hers as he frowned slightly.

“You’re a virgin?” his words had been hoarse and all she could do was nod as she writhed against his cock in need of him to move.

He’d roared over her then and she knew that his whole camp would hear him claiming her, but she hadn’t cared in her heat. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything. She needed him more than she had needed food when she had been starving. As she writhed against him demanding he moved he pulled her hips tighter against him and began to push in and out of her in a bruising rhythm. All she’d been able to do was simply grip at the bed as he pushed into her bumping up against her cervix he’d pushed so deep.

It hadn’t taken long for the heat to pull taught in her abdomen his bruising pace easily pushing her into ecstasy that he had followed on the heels of. He’d pushed his knot deep into her locking them together as he spurted thick ropes of cum against her womb sating the fire that had built there.

He’d pulled her into his arms and rolled with her so that he could drape her over his body, her cheek pressed to his chest as they were still locked together. Rey had been unable to find the words to express how she felt about what had happened. She’d never in her lift felt as right as she had wrapped in his arms, his cock still buried deep in her as her bodily greedily soaked up what he had given her. She’d drifted off to sleep as he’d run his fingers lazily through her hair.

She’d lost count of the amount of times that he’d mounted her that night, and each time she had welcomed him into her arms begging for more. He’d nosed against her mating gland many times and each time she’d held her breath, but he never sank his teeth into her. She ached every time he pulled away from her, the whole in her chest growing each time until it was a chasm that had threatened to pull her under.

It had been early in the morning when he’d fallen asleep and she had slipped from his tent, running to where Luke and her people were camped. She’d slipped into Rose’s tent begging the woman to tell the others she’d returned home, and after gathering some supplies she’d taken her horse and fled. 

The pain at being separated from her Alpha during a heat was like nothing she had ever experienced. She’d had to stop a few times on the ride home to sate her heat which meant it took her a full two days before she made it back to the safety of her tent. Leia and Han had staid behind as they usually did and the woman had been out tending to some of the younger children when Rey had arrived. She’d avoided all of the other woman’s questions as she locked herself away for the next few days.

When she had finally emerged the group that had gone to the meet was back, but no one asked her what had happened, they had been able to smell her heat easily. No one knew that she had shared the beginning of it with Ben since she had scrubbed her body raw until she couldn’t smell him anymore and had burned the clothes she had worn. She had been bound and determined that she would forget what happened. He’d made it clear that he hadn’t wanted her as a mate they we she had wanted him, that everything that had forced him from the clan was still more important to him than she was.

It was only after a few weeks when her blood didn’t return as usual that she realised something was different. It hadn’t taken long for her scent to change, for the tell-tale sign of another male against her skin to bloom. An Omega always smelled of the father of her child even if it was subtle. She’d panicked then until Maz had given her soap to help with her smell with no comment. She still wasn’t sure what the woman knew and didn’t.

Waking from dreams of Ben had her sobbing as she curled in on herself and thought about Poe’s offer. The next time she went to a meet she would be travelling with him, and the Clan would think her child his. She wondered what would happen if Ben was there, would he put two and two together.

Pulling herself from her melancholy thoughts she rose from bed even though it was still early and most would still be asleep. Dressing she grabbed her bow and headed out into the woods near their camp ready to catch something to eat and help ease the ache in her stomach. She resolutely pushed thoughts of the father of her child far from her mind, she didn’t need him she could do this alone if need be. 

___________  
Kylo paced away from the camp his fellow clansmen were making. He didn’t care where they stopped for the night, he wanted to keep travelling until they reached the meet grounds even if they were going to be the first there. The heat in his blood demanded that be there for when Rey arrived. She’d run from him and he planned to make her pay for that, even if he knew why she had. 

When he’d woken to find the Omega gone he’d gone into a rage and it had taken nearly six other Alphas to pin him down. Snoke hadn’t been happy at the outburst but he hadn’t said anything. His clan leader had always encouraged Kylo’s rage and now wasn’t any different. Kylo had quickly become the best warrior of their clan, had proven it in the blood he had spilled for his leader. 

Kylo had even been stupid and tracked Rey’s scent back to the camp her fellow clansmen had made, but he hadn’t gone to close once he knew she wasn’t there. She must have taken her horse and fled away from them all. The thought of his Omega out there alone in the middle of a heat had set his rage aflame again but there was no outlet for it. He knew she was his, had known since he had first laid eyes on her when they were children. He’d always known he would mate her and the fact that even though they had been apart for so long she had been untouched told him she felt the same way. 

Running his hands through his hair he tugged at the strands slightly as he tried to calm himself. He’d be with her again soon, and this time he wouldn’t be stupid, he’d claim her as his body was demanding. He knew he’d been an idiot not to claim her during her heat, but it had all made perfect sense to him them. He knew she wouldn’t want to leave her clan and he hadn’t wanted to cause her pain. Instead he’d managed to cause them both pain. He knew she had fled partially because he hadn’t claimed her. Every time his body had pushed him to dip his nose against her gland and he had pulled away she had tightened in his touch until that last time she had pulled away completely.

Not this time though, he had plans to find her and sink his teeth into her sweet neck the second he did, even if he had to mount her in front of both of their clans combined. She wouldn’t be running from him this time, and no matter where they ended up going they would be leaving the meet together.


	2. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey reveal their plan and Kylo thinks about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the love. Such an awesome response made me want to give you more. this is just a short chapter but it sets up some of the past and how people are going to be around Rey. Hope you like and let me know what you think

Rey pulled the fur tighter around her shoulders as she watched Finn and Rose arguing, it wasn’t a real argument Finn couldn’t keep the smile off his face even as Rose gave him annoyed eyes. Rey couldn’t help but smile at her friends as Finn finally caved and started laughing, looping an arm across Rose’s shoulders. Rose stood firm for a moment before completely giving in and crumpling into his touch a small smile tugging at her lips. She loved watching them interact with each other, it made her feel light, but it also hurt her heart. She knew she’d never be like this with anyone, her heart belonged to Ben and she’d never be able to sit like this with him.

Turning her mind resolutely from thoughts of Ben she looked up from her spot around the camp fire to see Poe heading her way. She smiled brightly at him, which he returned before dropping onto the blanket she’d laid out. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she moved so that she could drop her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It had been a couple of days since their talk in her tent, but they hadn’t had much time to see each other since. Since their clan was nomadic for safety they were constantly on the move, usually not far every few days, but they were prepping for their biggest move. The whole Clan would be going to the meet and then heading to the lands they used during the winter. This was going to be a long ride, a good three days before they made it to the meet lands. So preparations had to be made, food needed to be caught cooked and salted, herbs had to be prepared. 

Finn and Rose didn’t blink at Poe’s closeness with Rey, their friendship so deep and ingrained that his actions were normal even if Rey felt a little tightness in her chest at his warmth. Reaching around her he gripped the edge of the fur she had pulled across herself and pulled it tighter, making sure there was no gaps where the cooling air could reach he. Looking up at his face she smiled softly and he nodded slightly as he turned his head back to the conversation he was having with Finn.

Rey let the conversation float around her, not really paying attention to what they were saying. She felt safe with them around her, her family the only people she had ever trusted. She could feel her lids growing heavy once again and she hated that she felt so tired all the time, it wasn’t like her at all.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice pulled her mind back and she opened her eyes to see him frowning at her slightly, “are you alright love?”

She could hear the worry plain in his voice and it warmed her knowing how much he cared. She swallowed thickly as she sat up a bit lifting her head from Poe’s shoulder even as she moved in against him a little more. His arms slipped from her shoulder to circle around her waist pulling her against him and giving her the comfort she was seeking.

“Rey has something she needs to share, and you two are going to listen before you jump to any conclusions ok?” Poe’s voice was soft but she could hear the Alpha in his words as Finn and Rose both nodded.

Swallowing again her throat suddenly very dry Rey squared her shoulders and looked to Poe for a moment, he nodded giving her the reassurance that she needed. She was dreading this, sharing what was happening could go so many ways and she didn’t want to any arguments to come between her friends and her.

“I’m pregnant,” she said her voice steadier than she thought it was going to be.

Both of them looked at her gaping slightly before Finn snorted and started laughing like it was some big joke. She didn’t say anything, she simply waited for him to realise she wasn’t joking. Poe slipped his hand around her a little more, pushing the fur back slightly so he could place his hand on her stomach and that was the moment Finn realised it was a joke. Horror seeped into his eyes as he looked between his best friend that was more like his sister and one of the loves of his life. Rey could instantly see where his mind had gone and she held her hands up trying to stop the rising anger she could see building in his face.

Before Finn lost his mind she glanced at Rose, seeing the tears in the depths of her eyes broke her heart. Both of them had instantly jumped to Poe being the father and she could understand that with how he was acting after all. 

“Guys calm down will ya,” Poe said breaking the silence that had fallen around them and both Rose and Finn looked at him shock.

“Poe isn’t the father,” she said and Rose collapsed against Finn's side the relief evident on her face, “but he’s going to make everyone think he is.”

That had Rose sitting straighter again and finally Finn popped to his feet pacing away slightly a low grumble in his throat. He might had been a Beta but he could still muster the same noises an Alpha could when he was annoyed. 

“Who is the father?” Rose’s soft question had Rey’s eyes turning from Finn to her friend.

She could see the worry deep in Rose’s eyes, but she could also see the acceptance. Rey could feel the knot in her chest lossening a little as Rose looked at her a small smile on her lips. 

“I can’t share that,” she pressed her hand to her chest feeling the whole Ben had left opening up again, “not at the moment, it well, it hurts to much.”

Rose nodded and slipping to her feet she circled the fire to drop down beside her friend. They looked at each other for a moment, neither sure of their next move, but then Rose was folding her into her arms hugging her tightly and Rey could feel the hitch in her throat that meant tears weren’t far behind.

“Ok so,” Finn’s voice pulled Rey’s face from Rose’s neck and they all turned to look at him, “Rey is pregnant, Poe isn’t the father but he’s going to be her surrogate Alpha right?”

Poe nodded as he stood and crossed over to his love taking Finn’s hands in his, “I know this isn’t going to be easy, but for both of their healths I need to do this.” 

Finn was nodding but Rey could see the shock still plain on his features. She felt terrible she was putting them all through this, that they would all have to lie to the clan, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She watched as Poe tugged Finn to him pulling the slightly shorter man into a hug. Finn clung to him burying his face into his neck and Poe whispered to him. Rey couldn’t hear what they were saying but Finn was nodding against Poe’s skin and she could breathe a little easier at the sight.

“It’s going to be ok Rey, we’ll look after you,” Rose’s whispered words were the last straw and Rey finally started to cry.

Instantly Poe detangled himself from Finn and crossed to her. Dropping next to her he gathered her in his arms and she happily crawled into the comfort of his lap. He hushed her stroking his hand over her hair until her crying settled. Once she’d calmed again she could feel the tiredness taking it’s toll on her body once more. 

“It’s ok Rey, rest I have you,” Poe whispered pressing a kiss to her hair.

With a sigh she gave into sleep and snuggled against Poe’s chest breathing in his rich scent that helped her settle. He wasn’t the Alpha she craved but he still smelled like home, and he would be enough to get her through this.

_________________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Rey to be fast asleep in his arms and once he had her settled carefully cradled against his chest he looked up to find Finn had taken a seat again and Rose was watching him carefully. He ached at the thought of hurting them, but every Alpha instinct in his body was screaming at him to look out for Rey. She wouldn’t admit it but he could tell that she’d lost weight and that the pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her body. 

Omega’s weren’t built to go through pregnancies alone, they needed an Alpha to survive it and he would do everything in his power to get her through this. She was bone tired, evident from her falling asleep in his arms and even though tiredness was normal in pregnancy he could tell that this wasn’t. she spent more and more time asleep lately and he was worried that it was the beginning stages of her body rejecting the baby which happened when an Omega didn’t have an Alpha.

Unable to resist the urge his hand came up to stroke against her neck his need to scent her nearly overwhelming. She’d need to accept his scenting against her if she was going to make it through this but he knew it was going to be hard for her. Ben was the only one she had ever let her touch like that and even though the thought brought his anger he knew she would only want him.

“Where’s the bastard that got her this way,” Finn rumbled out his words quiet if full of fire.

Poe shook his head, “she can’t go to him, she’d be in more danger if she did.”

He wouldn’t talk about Ben with them, not if Rey didn’t want him to. She’d made it clear if they were going to do this then they wouldn’t be sharing Ben’s involvement at all and he would do anything to protect her.

“It doesn’t matter about him, I’m going to look after her,” he looked between Finn and Rose his eyes begging them to understand, “we are going to look after her.” 

After a moment they both nodded and his heartrate settled a little. In his lap Rey murmured in her sleep pressing her face tighter against his chest. She frowned a little and he smoothed his hand over her hair trying to chase the worry from her. He knew she was frowning because it wasn’t Ben she could smell, but really there was nothing he could so about that. All he could do was keep her with him and keep her as safe as she would let him.

Decision made he carefully stood doing his best not to jostle her in her sleep. Her eyes flickered open briefly locked onto his face before she settled back into sleep. Finn stood with him crossing over to run his hand over her hair. Poe knew he was torn, before this had all happened they had been discussing Rose becoming pregnant. Finn knew that the best chance for her would be to mate with Poe and let him rutt her and he had been fine with that since any baby the two had would be his as well. This was different though; this baby was Rey’s and hers only but to the clan it would be Poe’s as well. 

Tucking her against him tighter Poe turned and headed back towards his tent. He wouldn’t be letting her sleep alone anymore he knew she needed this. So he put her to sleep in his bed, curling around her carefully his hand resting against her stomach as he sent up a silent prayer that everything would be ok.  
________________________________________________________

Kylo couldn’t sleep, his mind was to full of Rey and his need for her. It was pressing against his skin so badly that he even had thoughts of going out to search for her. He knew that wouldn’t be good, he wasn’t welcome in his old Clan. He also knew that going near her would mean having to deal with Luke. He truly despised that man, he was the reason things had turned so badly in Kylo’s young life.

Back when he had still be Ben he had seen his life laid before him clearly, Rey at the centre of his world. They would have grown together, and he would have mated her the moment she was old enough. The two would have more children then they could handle and eventually he would take the mantle from his father.

That all changed with one vision from Luke. He’d seen fire and destruction at the hands of Ben, had seen people die and Rey be hurt. As with most visions he’d been unable to see specifics, but he had been adamant that Ben was a threat to all of their lives. Leia had fought for her son, but Han had been quick to listen to Luke. Han had always worried that Ben was to much like his grandfather, a Clan leader who had gone insane near the end nearly wiping out all his own clan. Han had rescued Leia and Luke when they were just teenagers and it was still to raw to him what had happened.

So between Luke and Han he had been banished. He knew no one really knew what had happened, the leaders deciding to keep the darkness from the rest of the clansmen but he was bitter over everything that had happened. He hadn’t even been able to give himself a chance to fight against what Luke had seen, he’d simply been written off by his family.  
Rey’s eyes haunted him from the day he left, the fear and pain in their hazel depths had nearly killed him. He knew she hated him at least a little for leaving her and he couldn’t blame her for that but what else was he supposed to do. He couldn’t pull the woman he loved from the safety of the clan when he hadn’t even been sure he had anywhere to go.  
Those first few months after he left had been the hardest of his life, the only reason he survived it was from pure grit and the skills he had Rey had honed together. He’d hunted and scavenged for himself, making shelters where he could. The winter months had been the worst, he was sure at one point he would lose his fingers and toes to the cold. That had been when Snoke had come across him.

To this day he didn’t know what the gnarled leader had seen in him, he had been nothing more than bones and skin by then, but the man had taken him in. it took many more months before Ben managed to regain his strength and started working on becoming the Alpha he was. He left the name of Ben behind accepting the new name of Kylo that Snoke gave him and worked hard to become a warrior.

Snoke’s clan wasn’t like the one he had been born into. Like all clans they were nomadic, but they didn’t trade and make things, no this clan were warriors. If they needed something they simply took it from somewhere else. The few women with this clan had been stolen from elsewhere and were usually abandoned if they became pregnant. They were like a plague roving over the clans plains pillaging and plundering where ever they wanted.

The lifestyle had suited Kylo, the anger in his veins burning hot for so long that he pushed aside everything he had ever craved before. But seeing Rey had dug that all back up. Whenever there had been a meet before Kylo had opted to carry on passed scouting for their next attack, for the next source of food and shelter for his comrades. He had no idea what had pulled him to actually stay for the meet last time but he was glad he had.

Rey didn’t realise but Kylo had killed the Alpha that had tried to mount her in her heat. He’d torn the man apart when he realised that it had been Rey beneath him screaming. He’d seen red when he had smelled her and nothing could have kept him from her in that moment, and yet he’d still blown it. Taking her to his tent and rutting her had been the perfect moment that he could claim some of what had been lost before. He was stronger now than ever, able to easily provide for her. If she hadn’t fit into his new Clan he could have found her a new one. He could have done a million things, but because of his cowardice he had lost her again. 

Scrubbing his hand across his face he stalked out of his tent unable to stay still anymore. The smell of her had faded from his furs even though he fancied he could still catch it sometimes and it just frustrated him. He wanted to claw at his own skin with the need to hold her. Would she be feeling the same way, would she want him as much as he wanted her. He knew of her feelings from before, but did she still feel the same way. Had Luke told her of his vision, of the pain he had laid at Kylo’s feet. He couldn’t help the bitter laugh that burst from his lips as he thought of his old mentor. Luke claimed to be all about the light and balance, but he knew the man had darkness in him. He’d seen it before even if no one else had and it made him hate the man even more. He knew that some of the problem Luke had with him was that he could see himself in Kylo.

Pushing his hands through his hair he moved towards to the camp fire that was still burning brightly. The men around him tended to stay up late when they made camp and since they had made it to the meet grounds and they wouldn’t need to leave for some time the men were indulging. He could hear the grunts and yells of couples in the darkness but none of it moved him. 

Guilt laced his mind as he thought about the fact that Rey had been a virgin before he took her. He had no idea an Omega could resist the way she had managed, the pain she must have gone through during her heats must have been terrible. Where she had abstained and kept her body pure, he had wallowed in other women. Not one of his sexual partners had ever gotten close to him, he’d simply used them when he had gone into a rutt and kicked them from his bed afterwards. Now he hated that he had given into his baser needs when she had abstained. Would she hate him more when she found out that she hadn’t been his first as it should have been.

Taking a seat next to the fire he let the warmth wash over him even though it didn’t chase the cold from his veins. He knew he wouldn’t truly be warm ever again until she was back in his arms. Just then he was pulled from his repieve by a slender hand gripping his shoulder. Looking up his eyes collided with the cool blue ones of Phasma. She was one of the only women that had found a place in their clan and had no intention of leaving. She was a strong Alpha and gave just as good as any of the men, proving her warrior skills until Snoke had made it clear he wanted her to stay with them.

Kylo knew Snoke wanted him to mate with her, wanted them to create a strong offspring even though it would be hard between two Alphas. He admitted to taking her to his bed before, but now the though left a sour taste on his tongue and he looked away from her before she could see his thoughts reflected in his eyes.

“Where have you been? You haven’t visited me in months,” not since before Rey he thought as he shrugged and watched her circle around him.

Her body was etched from muscle, toned and ready for battle any moment. He knew first hand the strength in her legs and the way her arms would work, but she wasn’t what he craved. His hands itched to skate over softer curves, to feel the swell of Omega hips under his fingertips. Rey’s body was built perfectly to take him, her hips perfect for birthing the young he would put in her womb. Her breast were a perfect handful and he ached to see them swell with milk ready to feed her babe. Would she still let him touch them or would she bat him away laughing as she told them they weren’t his for the moment.

The thoughts of Rey sent a shiver through his blood and he felt himself hardening as he always seemed to now. Phasma purred next to him and he realised to late she thought the reaction was for her. She reached for his crotch as she had before but he caught her hand with a glare.

“Don’t,” he bit out through clenched teeth and she growled back her reaction all gilted Alpha.

“What’s got into you lately,” she pouted but he didn’t stay to reply.

Climbing to his feet he stalked back into the night, heading for the edge of the camp hoping he could get some peace from others and from his own mind.


	3. on the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come out, and Rey realises things aren't ever going to be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had to steal my husbands laptop to write this on since I managed to cut through the power cord for mine. If all goes well he'd going to have a new job this week, which means he's going to need the laptop back for lesson plans and what not. Hopefully I can keep updating regularly but if I suddenly drop off you know whats happened and I will be back as soon as I can. Thank you for all the love this has been getting!

Luke watched Rey as she worked through the meditation steps he had taught her, but he could tell she was distracted. Her shoulders kept hitching and she would frown every now and then and he knew her heart wasn’t in it enough to concentrate today.

“Why don’t we call it there,” he said and watched as her eyes popped open.

They would be setting out for the meet in two days and there was still other things to do if she wasn’t in the right head space for meditation today. He had hoped that he could use her as a conduit since he hadn’t been able to get a full vision for some time, only impressions that he knew centred around the young Omega. He watched as she rose to her feet smiling and with a soft nod she moved out of his tent.

Dampening the fire he to left his tent in search of his sister. He found Leia busily helping other women gather together and making blankets out of furs. The winter would come soon and the more supplies they had at hand the better. Leia was stitching together a thick black fur then that one of the younger hunters had brought to them, she was making a sleeping pouch out of it for one of the young babes. He ached as he watched her, he’d watched her making something similar for Ben when she had still be pregnant with him. He’d been born at the height of winter, during a snow storm, one of the most dangerous times for a babe to be born. Of course his nephew had come then, Leia really never did anything by halves.

He pressed his hand against his heart as he thought of Ben. None of them had seen him in nearly a decade and Luke worried in his heart that he was dead. Leia wouldn’t hear any of it though, she was sure he was out there still no matter how much Han and Luke tried to talk to her about the reality of it. He hated that he was the cause of so much pain he saw in his sisters eyes, but what he had seen had truly terrified him. Everything in him told him if Ben had staid it would be the death of them all.

Leia looked up then smiling softly as her brother approached. She patted the bench next to her and he slipped down next to her pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I thought you were with Rey?” she said as she passed him a basket to hold and started sorting through the threads in it until she found what she wanted.

“Hmmm,” he murmmered and turned to look out across the sea of tents and the people milling about, “she was distracted today.”

He thought about the young Omega as Leia worked, her hands fast as she stitched. Rey had always been a bit of an enigma. He’d never been able to read her like he could other people, had never had a clear vision that just involved her. From the moment she had been found he had known she would be strong in the mystic arts as he was and he had been right. But now there was something more to her. There almost seemed to be a shield around her that he couldn’t penetrate. 

“She’s been missing most meals lately, I’ve only really see her out and about with Poe,” Leia’s words pulled Luke from his musings and he turned back to look at his sister.

She folded the now finished pouch and slipped it into a basket at her feet before she sat back and looked at him. Being twins meant they were closer than most siblings, it also meant Leia could read him like Luke was an open book. She was the only one that ever managed to weedle everything out of him and he smiled at that thought.

“Somethings going on there,” he said and she nodded.

“She’ll come to us when she’s ready,” she said as she climbed to her feet stopping to press a quick kiss to his forehead before she moved to grab more furs.

Leia looked at Rey like a daughter, knowing that if things hadn’t gone so wrong the girl would have mated her son. She’d known the two would be mates from the moment they had found a little Rey hidden in a crevice. The girl looked as if she hadn’t eaten in nearly a week and had been caked in mud. Leia had been the one to actually find the hidden bundle, something telling her where she needed to look. 

When they had brought Rey back to their camp, Ben had instantly trotted over taking the little girls hand in his. His eyes had always been intense, from the moment he opened them in her arms Leia had seen how deep his soul was, but as he had gazed at Rey she had seen more. The fact that they were nearly inseparable had not been a shock to her, it had only shocked her when Rey hadn’t followed his son into exile. She had a feeling that if Rey had known that Ben truly wouldn’t come back she would have, but the girl had believed that his ties to the Clan would pull him back. She didn’t know of Luke’s vision, of the horror he had seen. Leia had wanted to keep that pain from the girl but now she wondered if that had been the right decision. Either way it was in the past now and she turned her mind to what could be bothering the girl now.

___________________________________________________________  
Rey tied the thread around her bed roll making sure they were secure. Poe hadn’t let her sleep alone for the last few nights and she was grateful, already feeling better for it. They were moving out soon though so she needed to gather her things together. Yes she was with him now but once the babe arrive she would need her own space to nest in. she knew he’d want to do more for her but she wanted to put the least pressure on him she could. 

Just then she heard shuffling outside and pushing to her feet she slipped out dusting her hands as she did. She wasn’t surprised to find Leia there even if she was a little nervous at the sight of her surrogate mother. She loved Leia with a fierceness that would never dim, the woman had saved her life after all, but their relationship had been strained since Ben left. Rey still couldn’t get her head around the fact that a woman who had always seemed a fierce and protective mother would allow her son to leave like it did. It made even less sense now that Rey herself was pregnant. 

“Leia,” Rey said as she nodded to the other woman in greeting. 

“Luke said you weren’t yourself today,” of course Luke had talked to Leia, Rey should have expected that.

She should have expected that they would start to notice the changes in her, Rey was silly for thinking any less of them. She’d been totally unable to concentrate today, her mind swinging to thoughts of Ben. The closer they got to leaving the more she thought about the fact he could be at this meet. Yes he had missed every single one before the last, and he might just go back to that, but her heart told her he would be there. Everything had changed after all, she hoped and dreaded the thought that he would be pulled to the meet because of her.

Leia watched the emotions play across Rey’s face and frowned, something was definitely going on but she didn’t want to press the girl to much.

“Will we see you at the meal tonight?” she asked instead pulling Rey from her thoughts.

“Yes,” Rey croaked out and swallowed thickly, “I’ll be there.”

Poe wanted her to tell them tonight, wanted to announce to the Clan that she was pregnant and it was his. It made sense, she needed to tell them before they moved but it was still a hard thought. This child in her womb was Leia’s grandbaby and she was going to deny her that. Yes Leia would want to act the grandmother she did for all of the babes born to the Clan, but this was her flesh and blood and she wouldn’t know it. Standing before the woman facing that thought now was hard.

Leia reached out squeezing Rey’s arm quickly before she turned and headed back to her work. She hoped the girl would tell them what was happening with her, Leia was worried but didn’t know how to tell her since their relationship was so strained.

__________________________________________________________________

Poe fidgeted as he waited for Rey to dress and leave his tent. The fact that she was naked in there was sending his Alpha hormones crazy and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from growling. He knew it was all instinct but it was hard to fight it. Having her in his bed was harder than he had expected, his love for her getting all mixed into his hormones. Omegas pumped out pheromones while they were pregnant, signals telling their Alpha to protect them. Part of that would be to scent them and the best way to do that was through sex. For a mated couple it was completely normal, but Rey wasn’t his mate, and it was starting to rub against his Alpha side the wrong way.

When the leather hatch of his tent was pushed back he stepped out of the way as Rey moved through the hole straightening as she did. His eyes dropped to her stomach and the small bump there that seemed to become more and more evident every day. He didn’t know how others hadn’t realised what he had but he put that thought aside. She’d dressed in a soft tunic that was tighter than others she had been wearing lately, all done on purpose since they were going to tell the Clan tonight.

“Ready?” she asked and he nodded pulling her into his arms.

“I need to scent you,” he said and with a visible swallow she nodded.

He hated that he felt as if he was forcing his scent on her, but he gritted his teeth and ignore the snarl that wanted to build in his throat. It would get easier the more pregnant she became, she would turn to him without even realising what she was doing and it wouldn’t feel so forced, but here at the beginning it wouldn’t be easy. 

Slipping his hands into her hair he turned her head slightly showing the curve of her creamy slim neck. He felt his gums throb at the sight of her mating gland so exposed but he pushed the feeling away. Instead of sinking his teeth into her neck like his instincts were screaming at him he lent down breathing in her thick scent. This close he could smell her pregnancy, and the subtle sign that it wasn’t his child. Quickly he rubbed his face against her neck, the scent gland next to his ear throbbed as he worked at covering her in his scent. She held still as he worked and he couldn’t help the grunt that left him when she puffed a small about of air against his face with a sigh.

Pulling back slightly he looked down into her deep hazel eyes, it would be so easy to fall in love with her especially right now since she was so vulnerable. As she looked up at him he could see it there, the potential to be more for her but her eyes flicked from his and he told himself the raw truth. It would never be more between them. His hands falling from her hair he stepped back slightly before holding out his arm for her to slip hers into. They turned and headed towards where the communal meal was being prepared.

For the last few years having a baby had been thick on his mind, a normal feeling for any Alpha. He had always pictured Rose swelling with his baby, her beautiful body changing to accommodate his child. Now though he’d found his fantasies changing, Rose’s face replaced with Rey’s. he kept telling himself it was just because of the hormones but it was getting harder to believe his inner voice.

Rey had known what Poe was thinking as he looked down at her, knew he had wanted to kiss her. She’d felt the realisation all the way to her toes. This wasn’t what she wanted, she didn’t want to come between Poe Rose and Finn, and if he kissed her she would. He only wanted her because she was pregnant and since her own Alpha wasn’t there to protect her. Under other circumstance Poe wouldn’t have looked at her as anything else other than a sister, right?

When they reached the camp fire people were milling around, some already with food, others chatting about the travels to come. Rey spotted Finn across the camp, Rose in his lap, as he whispered into her ear. They both knew what was going to happen tonight and so when Rose smiled at her Rey felt some of her nerves subside. 

“Rey?” she turned then as she saw Leia walking towards them.

“Show time,” Poe whispered as he moved his arm from Rey’s grasp so he could slip it around her shoulders.

Rey tensed a little but did her best to make it look as if she was comfortable. As Leia approached she scanned her eyes over the two, frowning as she took in the sight of them so close. Never had Leia seen Rey with anyone like that other than Ben. When she reached the couple she froze as she took in the sight of Rey. Reflexively Rey’s hand went to her stomach trying hard to cover the small bump worried for Leia’s reaction. Poe instantly picked up the spike in Rey’s scent and pulled her closer to him nosing at her hair to comfort her. 

“Are you pregnant?” Leia’s soft words seemed to carry across everyone essembled and it fell silent around them.

Poe’s eyes flicked up from Leia taking in the people around them. So many of them were frowning in there direction taking their cues from Leia. He wanted to growl at them all for scaring Rey but he kept himself in check looking back to Leia who was starring at Rey with slightly wide eyes.

“Yes,” Rey replied earning a gasp from Leia who pressed her hands to her lips, “we didn’t want to tell anyone until we were sure.”

Rey rubbed her hand over her stomach and watched as Leia tentatively took a step forward, her eyes flicking to Poe. It was normal to ask an Alpha permission before going near their pregnant Omega so that was a good sign that Leia at least would believe their charade. When he nodded she moved closer her hand reaching out tentatively. Rey’s hands dropped and she simply watched as Leia laid her hand against her stomach. Leia’s hand felt so warm against her but she shivered at the touch. She could almost feel the baby wanting to make a connection but she snapped down on that quickly.

When Leia pulled her hands back she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling warmly at the both of them. Rey could see that she as happy, but she could also see the pain in their depths. Rey knew she was mourning the fact that this baby was Poe’s and her heart ached that she couldn’t tell her the truth.

Soon enough the couple was swamped by people coming forwards to congratulate them and when Rey found Leia again she was wrapped in Han’s arms, Luke pressing a steadying hand on her shoulder. Rey locked eyes with him for a moment but neither said anything before Luke turned away to whisper to his sister.

Finn and Rose flanked them for the meal, showing a united from between all four of them. If anyone was shocked that Poe was the father considering the relationship he was in no one said anything. Rey put it down to the fact hat she was an unmated Omega, and even if Poe loved his partners he was still an Alpha, people could understand his need to breed.  
When they went to bed that night Rey cried herself to sleep, calling to Ben softly as Poe wrapped her in his arms and cursed the other Alpha for doing this to his friend. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Since the Clan was a dab hand at moving on it didn’t take them long to pack everything up the morning they moved out. Most rode atop horses but there were carts for supplies and a few wagons for the families. The youngsters traveled together in a group that the adults could easily keep an eye on. Since they were travelling to a meet it wasn’t likely they would be attacked since it was an unwritten rule that no one would attack each other, but there were still the clanless out there that might take advantage of them moving in such a large group. 

It was barely passed dawn when they set out on the trek that would take about three days, they were moving a little slower thanks to the spike in new babies they had and the fact that Rey was pregnant. 

Rey had wanted to travel on her horse as usual, but Poe had quickly vetoed that. Since her spates of tiredness were unpredictable he didn’t want her falling from her horse. Grudgingly she had agreed so her horse was tethered to his with all of their supplies pilled on. Poe had pulled her atop his horse easily and she was now seated in front of him, his arm anchored around her. She had to admit she was grateful for his closeness, it settled the rolling in her stomach. 

Every now and then she felt Poe nuzzle at her hair and she relaxed a little in his arms, letting herself rest back against his chest. She had to admit how much better she’d felt since she’d accepted Poe as her surrogate, she’d slept better and had more energy, but she still nodded off at random intervals during the day. 

They’d only been travelling for a day but she missed her nest, craved the warmth and comfort of her furs so when they stopped for the day she didn’t even bother looking for food she simply unloaded her bedding and crafted a place to sleep. Poe laughed when he found her nestled beneath every fur she could get her hands on when he came back from talking with the others. 

They kept the pace up, packing up each morning before the sun had rose and stopping just as dusk made it hard to see. It was a hard pace, but still slower than they would usually move. By the time day three rolled around everyone was more than ready to be at the meet already.

Rey spotted the large encampment area as they crested a hill and she felt her heart rate jump. They would reach the grounds by midday and settle close to the woods as they usually did. She tried hard to treat it like any other meet she had been to, but it wasn’t and no amount of chanting to herself that it was would change that. She just knew Ben would be there, she could feel it in her heart, but she didn’t know if she wanted to see him. She couldn’t tell him the truth after all, it would do neither of them good, but could she lie to him. Turning slightly she spied Poe over her shoulder, his eyes were on the horizon so he didn’t see her.

Suddenly she was worried for him, what would Ben do when he saw her wrapped in the arms of another Alpha, when he learned she was pregnant. She knew he was volatile, he always had been, but she had no idea what he had become in the years they had been separated. Suddenly it hit her like a wet blanket that she truly didn’t know the man she had given her body to. Poe seemed to sense her shift in mood because he pressed his lips to her hair and stroked her arm softly.

“It’ll all be fine Rey, you don’t have to mingle at all if you don’t want to. No one will expect you to do anything but rest and grow that baby,” his soft words helped still some of the ache in her chest but it didn’t go away.

Her mind kept tormenting her, filling with images of a warm nest and Ben there to hold her as she settled. What would he be like as a father, she pictured him as being attentive and hovering constantly like a good Alpha should. But that was a picture of the boy who was barely becoming a man that she had loved with all of her being, would he still be the same. She hoped he couldn’t have changed so much that he wouldn’t be attentive to whomever he took as a mate.

That thought sent a fresh wave of pain through her chest and she pressed her hand against her heart as she gasped for a breath. She could feel the panic rising in her but she couldn’t seem to stem it and her breathing became erratic. In theory she knew how it worked, every strong Alpha was expected to take a mate and produce babies to carry on the Clan. She knew that no less would be expected of Ben, that if he didn’t he wouldn’t be seen as full Alpha and she just knew Ben wouldn’t stand for that.

“Hey hey, it’s alright Rey take a breath come on sweetheart just breathe for me,” Poe’s voice filled her ears but she just couldn’t seem to heed his words.

Pulling the horse to the side he slipped from behind her and pulled her down of the saddle as well. Her eyes were wide with panic as she clutched at her chest trying to catch her breath. Pulling her down to the ground he pulled her onto his lap and crushed her face against his chest as his hand went to the back of her neck gripping tightly. Instantly her body calmed and she finally took a deep breath and Poe found he could finally breathe himself. 

For a while he simply held her as her body trembled against his, unsure what had brought the panic on. He’d smelt the shift in her scent as they crested the hill and he knew she was apprehensive at being at the meet but all of a sudden her scent had spiked with pure fear and sadness. As he stroked his hands over her hair trying to calm her body he realised it must have something to do with Ben, only he could get these kinds of reactions from her. He wanted to growl but knew that would just send her spiralling again so he swallowed his instincts.

By the time she had calmed most of the caravan had already passed them by, a few casting looks his way to make sure everything was alright. He’d reassured them all with a smile and a small shrug trying to pass it off as simply pregnancy hormones. Poe settled her back on the horse as soon as he could, pulling a fur from their supplies to wrap around her since she kept shivering. She didn’t say anything as he moved around her, she seemed to dazed and he didn’t want to push her. When he climbed back onto the horse she melted against him her body unable to hold itself up anymore.

“Shhh, its ok little love you rest,” he felt Rey nod and as she settled her head back against his collarbone he could see her eyes were closed.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly he picked the reigns back up and moved the horse on. He didn’t want to jostle her to much but he couldn’t help the sway of the horse as they began to decend into the valley where the meet was. She didn’t seem to notice thankfully her eyes never opening but Poe couldn’t shake the fear in his gut that this wasn’t going to end well.


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to head and pain follows the trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, another update, damn skippy. All the amazing comments just made me want to get another one up for you, honestly I do a little happy dance every time I see a new one.
> 
> I want to give a warning for this chapter for anyone who has dealt with childloss it might be a bit triggering for you. I know I always appreciate a warning when something like that comes up, don't let it put you off though.
> 
> That beginning said let me know what you think guys I absolutely adore hearing from you

Kylo looked up as another horse trod passed carrying a weary traveller. Still his old clan hadn’t arrived yet and with every new clan that did he could feel his anger growing. Most of his clansmen were avoiding him now, since he’d made it clear to more than one of them that if they annoyed him they were going to pay for it. Phasma hadn’t been back and he was glad, he didn’t want to be cruel to her but he couldn’t stand her touching him, she was literally the opposite of everything he wanted. 

More than once he’d woken in the night hard and aching his hand already wrapped around himself as his mind filled with thoughts of Rey. The need for her was growing to a point that he might tip over the edge into insanity if he didn’t take her soon. 

He’d taken up station in the main meeting area earlier that day, knowing that every clan had to pass through there before they went and settled. Kylo knew this would be the best place for him to spy her when she finally arrived but it was hard being around so many other people. The air was thick with mixed scents and every time an Alpha got to close he could feel a growl building in his chest. So far it hadn’t come to anything but he knew if he growled at the wrong person there was likely to be a fight and the state he was in at the   
moment might mean that person wouldn’t be walking away afterwards.

Once more the sound of hooves pulled him from his thoughts but this time his adrenaline spiked. At the front of the procession was his father sitting tall atop his large black horse. Kylo remembered rubbing that horse down and dreaming of the day he could ride him. The horse was a remnant of a time before Han was a clan leader, when he had been a warrior, its black haunches designed to carry battle armor. 

Moving swiftly he tucked himself back against one of the sellers tents where he could still watch but not necessarily be seen. His father rode passed, his head held high and barely looking at anyone. Not far behind him was Luke, the mystics hood pulled up but easily discernible from the others around him. Anger shot through him like a hot lance but he didn’t move knowing if he did he would pounce on his uncle and pull the man from his horse.

He tore his gaze from the men and searched amongst those that used to be his clan. It hurt seeing so many faces that he called family and friends before they had so blindly abandoned him. This was another reason he normally didn’t come to the meets, his anger a boiling pit in his stomach at the sight of them. He spied Finn riding in tall, Rose sat in front of him a smile on her face as he whispered something to her. He’d known they would be a thing all along, the two Betas pulled to each other even as children, but seeing them didn’t help his anger. These two had everything he wanted and this time a growl did leave his chest.

Finn’s eyes snapped up at the sound and Kylo quickly pressed his back against the stall hiding himself more. The last thing he needed then was a confrontation with his old friend, he didn’t think he’d be able to stay sane through it. When he pulled back around to look Finn had moved passed thankfully. 

Kylo stilled as he spied the next person. His mother didn’t ride a horse like the others, she was sat proudly atop a cart her hands holding the reigns seemed more weathered than he remembered. His pulse paced at the sight of her, her long silver hair pulled back in a bun that left her face bare. She had a small smile but he could see the sadness pinching at her features and he wondered what had brought it down on her shoulders. He loved his mother, the glow of it still in his chest even if it had been dimmed by her not fighting for him. He watched her trundle passed his heart heavy but unable to do anything.

When he turned back around he went still the blood in his veins simultaneously freezing and boiling. Finally he’d laid eyes one Rey, more beautiful than he remembered but she wasn’t alone. She rode atop a dappled horse he didn’t recognise, but what had the growl wanting to spill from his lips was the man sat behind her. Poe sat tall behind her, one of his arms wrapped around her middle securing her against his chest. He lent over her to say something and she turned her face into his neck smiling softly as he talked.  
Kylo felt his body go taught at the sight, every instinct screaming at him to snatch her away. Since he’d last seen her all he’d been able to think about was her, was the feeling of her turning to him as she was with Poe right now. He watched as the man slipped his hand under the fur she had pulled around her and knew his hand would be laying against her stomach. He did growl then, the sound menacing and loud but he didn’t duck back this time. 

Rey’s spine shot straight as her eyes scanned the faces of the people milling around the stalls looking for the source of the growl. He was happy to see that she pulled herself away from Poe as she lent a little over the horse they rode her hazel eyes trying hard to see amongst the faces. He hoped she recognised his growl, knew that he was there even though he also didn’t want to go near her.

He knew it was irrational but he felt betrayed by her in a way he never thought possible. After he had taken her during her heat he was sure that she would be his forever, but now he had to witness another Alpha with his hands on her. he knew he had betrayed her countless times before they came together, but he hadn’t touched anyone since he’d laid with her. The way that Poe touched her so familiarly told him she hadn’t don’t the same. 

He wondered then had she been with Poe before he found her in heat, had this all be an accident. Had she run from him because she needed to return to the man she had intended to share her heat with. He knew she had been a virgin when he buried himself into her, but had she planned to give her heat to another man and been caught unawares. The thought sent him moving, but not towards them. He slipped behind the stall and tore across the grass heading back to his came. He had half a mind to find Phasma and take his frustrations out on her. The ache between his legs hadn’t eased even at the sight of Rey in Poe’s arms. He still craved her with every breath he took but now his anger had edged that craving with darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Rey had been sure she’d heard him, his growl vibrating through her like a living thing. Behind her Poe wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her against his chest and tried soothing her but her muscles wouldn’t unlock as her eyes scanned the faces around her. Breathing deeply, she tried to pick up the scents around her chasing his but there were to many people around her. gagging slightly her turned her face into Poe’s neck and breathed deeply letting his familiar smell calm her. If her panic attack before they reached the camp told her anything it was that she wasn’t ready to see him yet.

She closed her eyes as they rode through the crowds only opening them once Poe pulled the horse to a stop. Looking around she realised that they had made it to their camp grounds and people around her were starting to set up their tents. Poe helped her down carefully and she sat on a log since her legs felt shaky. Pulling her fur tighter around her she watched as Poe went about unloading their things. Soon they were joined by Finn and Rose and between the two men they soon had all of their tents up. Rey was so tired that she’d started to drop off on the log and it was only as Poe sat down next to her that she realised she had been nodding off.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” his soft words pull a nod from her and he helps her rise and move into their tent. 

She appreciates that Poe has set up the bed, having found a palate somewhere to keep her off the floor. He’d spread out all the furs they brought, save for the one that’s around her shoulders. She chases him out when he tries to help her settle needing to nest herself. There's a tug at her heart as she thinks of Ben and if he was there she would let him help her nest, they would move things together until they were just right and then she would push him into the middle and settle over him as she cocooned them in more fur.  
The image leaves her feeling cold as she moved the furs around her until exhaustion pushes at her. kicking off her boots she falls into the middle pulling the furs around her before she buries herself deeper. Its only as she starts to give into the exhaustion that she feels the tears on her cheeks.

“Ben,” she moans out his name slipping passed her lips before she can catch it.

With a sigh she rolls over and buries her face welcoming the darkness of sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

Kylo watches from the trees as his clan builds there camp and settle in for the evening, cooking fires start up and people happily talk and sing together. He aches at the sight remembering when he used to be part of it all. There's a calmness to the camp that speaks of trust and love between each of them, something he hasn’t felt since he left them.   
There's to many Alphas in his clan, to much fight and pain for any of them to truly trust in each other. 

He didn’t sate himself in Phasma as he’d planned, his body failing him as he found her. she’d eagerly moved to him pressing herself against him her hands on his chest. Gripping her roughly he’d pulled her to him with a growl his lips colliding against hers in a crushing kiss which she had eagerly returned. When the taste of her skated across his tongue though all his fire had died. Her hands pulling roughly at him weren’t what he needed. With a rumbling growl he had pushed her away watching as hurt and anger rolled across her face. She starred at him for a moment before the anger won and she’ punched him, her fist colliding with his jaw even though it barely moved his head. She’d stalked away from him then and she couldn’t blame her that.

That was how he found himself on the outskirts of their camp his eyes following the progress as they settled. His blood was aflame again and he knew it wouldn’t settle until he saw her. he’d easily found where they had settled down, closer to the woods then most of the others. Finn and Rose had a fire going but none of them were making food, probably planning to go and get some from the communal meal that was being prepared. When Poe slipped from the tent that Rey was in he could feel the growl in his chest vibrating. He wanted to break the man for daring to touch what was his, but he pulled in the impulse. 

Instead he snuck around the side of their little camp moving up to the back of Rey’s tent. For a moment he stood there his heart beating so wildly in his chest that all he could hear was the rush of his blood. Lifting up the back carefully he moved inside the cool depths washing over him. Breathing deeply he took in the scent of Rey and wanted to spit as it was mixed together with Poe’s. obviously they had been sleeping together for some time, their scents saturated with each others. His stomach rolled at that but he didn’t give in to the weakness.

Silently he slipped forwards towards the bed where he could just make out the back of Rey’s sleeping form. As he drew closer to her her scent grew stronger and seeped into his body, stilling some of the anger that had wrapped around him. She was peaceful there nestled under more furs than he had ever seen her use before. He wondered then if she was sick from the trip but pushed the thoughts aside as he knelt next to her his hand itching to reach out to her. 

He knew he shouldn’t have been there, that this was dangerous on lost of levels. If she was sleeping with Poe and they were going to mate then the other man would be within his rights to call for Kylo’s head and he knew it was cause war between the clans because Snoke wouldn’t give him up so easily. He couldn’t help the draw she had on him though, the need to be near her now that he knew she was here was like a beat in his head he couldn’t ignore.

Before he thought better of it he reached out pulling a strand of hair from her cheek where it had fallen. She murmured in her sleep and before he knew it she was rolling to face him a small smile tugging at her lips. He hoped that she knew he was there, even in her sleep, that the smile was for him and not Poe. He moved a little closer as she fidgeted and the fur slipped down off her back, ready to pull it back over her. as he reached out though his hands still, his eyes falling to where here eyes were resting. 

He knew Rey’s shape, knew every dip and curve of her body. Even before he’d taken her in her heat he had mapped her skin and what he saw now had horror blooming in his heart. Her hand rested lightly over an unmistakable bump, a child was growing within her. she stumbled back falling to the floor with a bang which had Rey lifting her eyes sleepily her smile deepening as she smelt him but wasn’t fully out of sleep.

He scrambled up as pain tore through his chest as he watched her move uncovering the bump even more. 

“Ben?” her sleepy question had his eyes darting back to her face.

She was blinking up at him realising finally that he wasn’t some figment of her sleep addled mind that he was actually in the tent with her. Watching her look up at him her eyes so innocent, he couldn’t stand it. With a growl he dove forwards grabbing her arm and she yelped in pain and tried to pull away.

“How could you?” he growled out the air quickly filling with the scent of his anger.

“Ben please,” she whimpered out but he only tightened his hold at her words.

He was vibrating with his anger now, his need to rip and tare a heady thing and as he breathed heavily he could smell her fear. The fact that he could also smell Poe on her skin just made his anger redder until it was a beast snarling in her chest. Rey cowered beneath him her breathing almost stopped as she let her body go limp a sign of surrender.  
Before he could move though he felt someone grab him and throw him hard across to the back of the tent. He collapsed against the floor but regained himself quickly jumping to his feet with a snarl as he took in the sight of Poe standing over Rey protectively. He snarled at the other man as he moved, widening his stance and readying for an attach but Poe didn’t move. As he watched Rey’s hand came out to grip Poe’s leg with white knuckles her face partially hidden behind the other male. He could taste her fear on his tongue now and he wanted to spit it out. Never had Rey been fearful of him, not during her heat and never as children, but now she was terrified.

The fact that she was so scared seemed to push into his mind and he straightened as Poe growled at him. The pain he had felt before tore through him again and he pushed his hand against his chest as she tried to still it.

“I hope you're happy with your bitch,” he spits the words before anything else is done and slips out the back of the tent again taring away from them.

With every step he hardens his heart, locking everything he had ever felt for Rey in a box at the back of his mind. As he moves he decides to take Snoke’s offer, the one he’d been putting of for so long. If Rey could move on and have a family, so could he.

_____________________________________

Clinging to Poe Rey pants as she tries to catch her breath, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tastes the acidic taste of Ben’s anger. Never had she seen him like that, not even when he was cast out had he been that angry. His words echo in her mind as she begins to sob hyperventilating as she cant get enough oxygen.

Poe collapses onto the nest next to her pulling her across him so that he can grip the back of her neck and try and calm her. it doesn’t work as it has before though and she can feel the pain rising in her lungs as they starve for breath.

“Rey please you need to calm down,” but she cant not with the scent of Ben’s anger so thick around her.

“Rey STOP!” this time he commands her, his voice all Alpha and its enough to break through her hysteria.

She doesn’t stop crying but she can breath again and she buries her head in Poe’s chest as she soothes his hands over her hair. Rocking her slightly trying to calm her. they stay like that for so long Poe’s legs begin to cramp but he doesn’t shift her.

The anger in Poe’s chest is radiating into his limbs but he doesn’t let it escape, the need to protect Rey so thick in his blood that it keeps him calm. He holds her as she moans Ben’s name over and over her voice high and tight. He keeps rocking her until finally she passes out from exhaustion her little body collapsing against him.

He keeps her locked against his body for a little while longer, until she mewls in her sleep and he knows she isn’t comfortable. She’d been complaining about back pain the last few days and he knows the position they’ve collapsed in wont be helping that. Carefully he moves her down into her nest tucking her onto her side as he does making sure every inch of her skin is covered before he moves back. He doesn’t want to leave her but he needs to work out some of this anger before he can settle with down with her so he pushes out of the tent trying to clear his mind before he does something stupid like find Ben Solo and kill him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rey knows she’s dreaming but she doesn’t care, she’s too warm and too happy to want it to end. The sun is beaming down on her and her skin tingles from it, but its not the sun rays that hold her captive. She’s laid on a blanket with soft grass swaying around her creating a cocoon from the world but shes not alone. Sat up starring down at her is Ben, his smile warm and loving.

She watches as he reaches out and presses his hand to her stomach his fingers flexing slightly as he takes in her expanding bump.

“I cant believe we made this,” he says softly and she can hear the love and warmth in his voice.

She laughs a little as she places her hand over the top of his breathing in his heady scent, “well we did,” she says simply in awe of the man above her.

He moves closer to her then, leaning over so that he can press a kiss to each of her cheeks before his lips collide against hers. She moans into the kiss needing his touch and reassurance. Stretching out he pulls her against him careful of their child between them as he wraps her in his arms. Her fingers come up to tangle in his hair, and she pulls slightly letting him know of her need. He pulls back slightly and she can see the laughter in his eyes.

“Greedy little Omega,” he whispers and his words send a shiver down her spine.

“Only for you,” her reply has his eyes heating and his lips collide back against hers this time full of the same need as hers.

They make fast work of each others clothes and soon they are bare to the heat of the sun beaming down on them. Carefully Ben rolls her onto her side and slips into her with an easy glide. They both moan at the friction as Rey pushes herself back against him. Ben rocks lazily into her, the both of them simply needing touch and not racing to the finish. Rey wants this to be forever, her need for him washing over her skin.

Leaning closer against her Ben places his hand tightly against her stomach cradling their child as he rocks a little more forcefully into her. His nose buries against her neck and he breathes in her scent sending a shiver down her spine. She feels his lips there kissing the tender flesh of her gland and she wants him to bite her, the need to be locked to him a palpable weight in her chest.

“Why did you betray me Rey?” his words are huffed against her skin as his lips are still pressed against her.

She stills turning her head to look at him and gone is the man she loves replaced by a beast with pure anger in his eyes. His grip on her stomach becomes painful and she tries to pull away from him but he pushes harder into her locking her against him. Crying out she scratches at his arm to try and detangle them, the pressure against her stomach becoming to much, she knows he’s hurting their child.

“How could you,” he growls and sinks his teeth into her flesh a mockery of what she wanted a moment ago.

With a scream Rey tears herself from the dream her body covered in sweat. Panting hard she presses her hand against her stomach the swell beneath her fingers still there. Gulping in air she tries to detangle herself from her nest but as she does a pain ripples across her stomach pulling a yell from her lips. Collapsing back down she feels something across her thigh and reaching down brings her fingers back up to see blood. Her heart almost stops at the sight as pain ripples through her chest.

“Poe!” she screams at the top of her lungs knowing that he won't be far from her.

There's a scuffling noise outside and he bursts in his eyes wide as he takes in the scents filling the tent, the acidic taste of her fear and pain. He drops down next to her as he scans his eyes over her and all she can do is hold up her fingers showing him the blood that coats her pale skin. Shock ripples through him and he lunges for her pulling her onto his lap as she sees the blood beneath her.

“Finn,” he bellows and the other man appears in moments but Rey can't hear what they are saying.  
She knows she’s going into shock, but she cant do anything about it. Poe holds her face close to his chest as he tries to calm her but all she can do is moan as another ripple of pain pulls at her stomach. It's only as she starts crying that she realises she’s no longer calling out for Poe, but for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, PLEASE don't hate me....


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry, ya'll think you hate me now just wait.
> 
> I was flabbergasted, I uploaded the chapter went to collect my kids and checked on if anyone had commented and there was just so much! I admit it, I stand up and say I'm a comment addict and it just made me want to write some more for all of you. 
> 
> I'm going to try and get as much of this story out as quickly as I can while I've still got a laptop so hang on in there for this rollercoaster.

Snoke watched as Kylo stalked through the camp, his anger palpable in the air around him. A smile slipped across the wicked mans face at the sight. He’d known for some time that Kylo would be his key to taking more. Never had one of the clans been as powerful as they were now, they were larger than any other and no one had been able to go up against them. With Kylo at the front of his fighters he knew no one could stop him. He counted his luck for the day he had found the wayward teen.

Coming to a stop Kylo lifted his eyes to Snoke and his grin deepened as he saw the fire in their depths what ever had happened had tipped him over the edge finally. Indicating to the man to come forward he watched as Kylo stalked to him, dropping to a knee and dipping his head in reverence.

“Rise Kylo,” Snoke’s voice slithered along Kylo’s skin but he was used to it now.

“What brings you to me,” his words slither across the space between them and Kylo can hear the camp growing quiet around him though he doesn’t turn to look at the other warriors.

“I think it’s time I take your offer,” to Snoke’s right Phasma lifts herself a little from where she was seated.

It's obvious to Kylo that she understands exactly what offer he means, Snoke will make him his heir if me mates with Phasma and produces a strong child. He can see the smirk on her face as he keeps his eyes trained on his clan leader. For a moment they simply stare at each other but eventually Snoke nods and Kylo steps back walking away after casting a glance at the woman who he will be taking to his bed soon.

_________________________________________________

Rose holds Poe as he shakes trying hard to comfort him, his hands and body are still splashed with Rey’s blood but no one can coax him to move. He keeps his eyes trained on the flap of his tent where the women disappeared more than an hour ago. None of them have emerged to get him and he knows that’s a and sign. They think he’s this babies father, he should be there anchoring the both of them to this word. Pain lances through him as he realises that he cant be that anchor, that Ben is the only one who can do that. 

Stood at his side Finn grips his shoulder squeezing it every now and then to show him he’s not alone. He can hear the hitch in Rose’s breathing knowing she’s fighting tears but he can’t bring himself comfort her he just feels to numb.

Finally Leia steps from the tent and Poe would say she looks ten years older than when she went in. shes wiping her hands as she moves and when she lifts her eyes he can see the pain fresh in them. Panic lances through him and he’s on his feet knocking Rose backwards. Finn dives to grab her as Leia holds her hands up trying to calm him down.

“She’s resting at the moment,” her soft words allow him to breathe but the worry hasn’t shifted.

Leia moves towards them and as she gets closer he can see not just pain but accusation in their depths as well. She thinks this is his fault, and really isn’t it?

“What the hell happened?” her voice is harsh as she whispers everyone hyper aware of Rey resting close by.

Poe cant find the words to explain, how can he without spilling it all at her feet. Rey had been doing better since she’d accepted him, sleeping better, eating more. She’d had no troubles as they travelled, nothing that he could point to and say this is it. The only thing to happen was the confrontation with Ben.

As he thinks this it hits him, its all because of him. He rejected Rey in that moment with his snarled words and unknowing rejected their child. No Omega can deal with outright rejected without consequences. He huffs out a breath as he scrubs his hand over his face his mind racing as the pieces slid together.

Leia moves closer until shes nearly pressing into him, “why does she keep asking for my son?” her harsh whisper skitters into the air and even though shes quiet Rose gasps.  
He turns to look at her seeing the horror in her face and smiles softly. Of course she would realise quickly that Ben is the absent father, even if Finn is still frowning having no idea what is going on. How can he explain to this fiece woman in front of him that shes going to lose her grandchild.

“She didn’t want anyone to know,” he says finally and realisation slips through her eyes.

She gasps as she steps away, pressing her hands to her stomach as she doubles over a moan of pain slipping from her lips and he wonders if she's going to be sick. Poe wishes there was something he could do to comfort her, something he could do to make this all right again. He was ready to be Rey’s Alpha, ready to give her everything no matter what it cost him. A few more weeks and he could have won her over.

When Leia stands straight again her eyes are burning, “you go get him, right now!” her voice raises and she turns towards the tent.

When no one comes out after a moment she turns her eyes back to Poe and he can see the resolve and pain there. 

“I can’t, he thinks she betrayed him. He thinks she’s been with me, theres no way I can make him see sense now.”

She huffs even though she knows he’s right. If Poe goes anywhere near Ben now he’ll likely kill him before the other Alpha can get a word out edgewise. She turns to servay him once more and hes sure he sees a flash of pity in the depths of her eyes.

“What happened?” this time her voice is soft and he knows all she wants is to know how things came to this.

“You know she had trouble with her heat at the last meet,” Leia nods but indicates for him to carry on, “well she didn’t make it back before it started like she told everyone. She spent the first day of her heat with Ben.”

“What!” Finn bellows next to him and is pinned by three glares before he huffs and drops down next to Rose pulling her into his arms.

“I didn’t ask details but obviously she became pregnant. I figured it out first and offered to be her surrogate, she’d been doing better the last week. I thought she was getting stronger, but there was a confrontation,” he trails of and Leia nods knowing all to well what had happened.

Rey would have been week from not having her Alpha with her as it was, and yes being with Poe would have helped, but then to be in a fight with the true father of her child would have been to much for her. Leia can feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes but she doesn’t let them fall, she needs to be strong for Rey.

Squaring her shoulders she faces Poe again and he can see the resolve shinning in her eyes, “we need him to come back. Rey wont survive without him here, as it is she might not even with him here.”

She turns then and heads towards the tent flap meaning to sit with her daughter and give her all the comfort she can.

“And the baby?” Poe’s whispered query pulls her up short and she turns to look at him.

“Babies,” she whispers before entering the tent stopping just before she lets the flap fall back in place, "it's twins."

___________________________________________________________________________

Heating his hands by the fire Kylo lets the darkness swallow his thoughts his mind calm now that everything has come to a head. He’s not sure if the same thoughts will come crashing down on him eventually, but at the moment he’s finally found a semblance of peace. His path is at his feet now, all he has to do is step on it. 

Rustling to his right pulls his attention from the fire and he sees Phasma emerging from the woods. She has her pale hair down now, unlike her usual tight bun. As a breeze rustles passed him it catches tendrals of her hair danicing it around her face. He can admit that she’s beautiful in a strong way, even if she is the opposite in every way to Rey.   
He watches as she moves towards him her lips turned up in a small smile that seems more sinful than it should. He doesn’t say anything as she moves, he simply lets his eyes rove over her body. She’s wearing a silk slip the material hugging her body and barely reaching her knees. He’s never seen her in something so feminine before and he wonders if its all a ploy to play on his instincts. Alpha women aren’t soft in anyway, but any idiot that knew him knew of his preference for the fairer of the opposite sex.

The material whispers against her skin as she stops next to him forcing him to look up at her from this distance. she tangles her fingers into his hair as he tilts his head back slightly, and almost of its own accord his hand comes up to brace against her thigh.

Her skin is warm under his touch and she hisses out a moan as he runs his hand up her leg to her hip realising she is completely bare under the slip. He knows his blood should   
be heating, but he doesn’t feel anything as she moves around him pushing her way between his legs. He widens his stance allowing her what she wants as she drops down to her knees between his.

She runs her hands along his thighs the tight leather meaning he feels her fingers as if there’s nothing between them. He can see the lust in her silver blue eyes now but he knows it doesn’t reflect in his own. She doesn’t seem perturbed by that though as she moves to press her breasts against his crotch.

He might not want her in the way he wants Rey but he’s still a man and with her pressing so close to him he can feel his cock hardening. She smiles triumphantly as she runs her nose across his hip nuzzling at him. He growls and she moves back slightly looking at him questioningly but when she doesn’t see any out right reprimand in his eyes she moves a little closer again.

Reaching out she deftly undoes the laces of his pants her fingers dipping inside them to softly brush over the head of his cock.

“I thought you didn’t want me,” her soft words don’t move him as he keeps his eyes down watching what her fingers are doing.

She laughs slightly as she pulls him free of his pants her hand stroking down his length. His breath leaves his body in a hiss of pleasure as he throws his head back. She laughs again as she uses both hands to cover his length as much as she can as she works him slowly. Kylo keeps his eyes off her as she works his body, knowing if he looks to closely he might loose the fire that’s burning through him at the moment.

He gasps when he feels her lips close around him his hand shooting out to grip her hair. The strands feel wrong, to course and thick, but he pushes the thoughts back as he simply gives himself over to the feel of her hot mouth. He cant help as he buck his hips up into her, holding her in place by the hair. He knows he’s being rough with her, but she’s an Alpha and he knows she can take it. She hums around him happily and he pushes more of his length into her using her mouth for his own pleasure. 

He doesn’t warn her when he fells himself getting close, instead he grits his teeth and pushes further into her mouth and throat growling with each thrust. Her hands come around the base of his cock to squeeze, coaxing his knot. With a yell he spills down her throat while her hands grip his knot tight.

This isn’t the first time they’ve played this game, one of Phasma’s favourite things to do was suck his cock when he least expected it. She knew her body was a siren call to him in the past but as he comes down from the high of cuming he doesn’t feel the same as he had before. Her hands wrapped around his knot don’t excite him like before. He realises its because he knows the true pleasure of an Omega wrapped around his dick as he cums. Alpha women are built for Omega men, they don’t have the same muscles to clamp and hold a knot and he’d never been able to get the full experience from her. 

Panting he lifts his head as he detangles his fingers so she can move away from him slightly. She sits back on her heels smiling suggestively up at him the air thick with her arousal, but he doesn’t give her the heated look she expects. Instead his eyes are cold as they skim over her. she stares at him for a moment but when he doesn’t move, when he doesn’t show that he wants to reciprocate in any way she climbs to her feet. She doesn’t say anything as she moves, her smile still plastered in place but he can see the flash of anger in her eyes. 

He simply watches her as she walks away into the night as he tucks himself back into his pants and laces them again. Once he’s alone once more he sits forwards once again to stare into the flames wishing he could find the answers in their depths he needs.  
_________________________________________________________

Rose paces outside of Rey and Poe’s tent her mind swirling with everything she’d learnt. She should have known the baby was Ben’s, who else was Rey going to let near her after all. She knew that she had never shared her heat with anyone even though it had caused her pain, hell even Rose had offered to help her through it before but she’d always declined. 

Stopping she listened for any nose, but she couldn’t hear anything in the tent. Leia had asked for Poe to go in there a few hours ago but the women hadn’t left and Rose was holding to that hope preying that there was still time. She hurt everywhere thinking of Rey not just losing one baby, but two. How could she ever recover from that kind of pain.  
Turning on her heel she looked at Finn who had fallen asleep near the fire about an hour ago. He was frowning in his sleep and she knew he was just as worried as all of them, but he could literally sleep through a tsunami. A small smile tugged at her lips at this thought but it doesn’t last long as a fresh wave of worry washes over her.

Rey was her sister, yes there was no blood between them, but she loved her like she would any biological sister. She didn’t want her sister to go through this pain. As she thought about it more and more the angrier she got, the pain being pushed back by the wash of the heat of her anger. Clenching her fists she stopped her pacing and looked up at the sky. 

Clouds were starting to roll in but she could still see the thick blanket of stars up there, the moon shinning its pale light down on her since it was only half full at the moment. She’d never really believed in the Gods she’d always been one to think that she was the holder of her own destiny, but right there as the anger built in her she called to anyone who would listen.

Ben’s face flashes in her mind as she turned again to make another circuit and she felt a growl in her chest building, a completely unRose gesture. She’d hated him before any of this had happened, leaving Rey had broken her so fundamtaly that Rose hadn’t expected her to survive it. A piece of Rey’s light had died the day he left and it hurt thinking about it, but this was a billion times worse.

Letting the growl fall from her lips she moved away from their little area heading further into the camp. She couldn’t stand still anymore, she couldn’t let this happen with out at least trying something. The main fire at the centre of the camp still had people milling around it even though it was late. News had spread of Rey’s collapse and people were finding it hard to go to their beds understandably.

Rose’s eyes locked easily onto Han where he sat near the fire, Luke to his right whispering something to the other man. She shook at the force of her anger with them, why weren’t they where she had been pacing, why weren’t they watching over Rey in her hour of need. Han knew by now that it was his grandchildren, Luke’s family as well. 

She had a full head of steam built up by the time she reached them, her anger rolling off her in waves. Han stood as she approached but Luke staid sat his crystal eyes watching her closely. She’d never like Luke, he saw more than he should of what their lives had the potential to be and she’d never quiet trusted that he knew right from wrong in his visions. One wrong word from him could ruin someone’s life. 

“You have to do something!” she all but shouted at Han all noise around them dying instantly.

He looked all together to calm for her tastes as he looked her up and down. Like all Alphas Han was tall, his broad shoulders easily twice the length of Rose’s and usually she wouldn’t have dared stand up to him but she was so angry now she wasn’t seeing straight.

“And what would you have me do?” his words rumbled through her but she kept firm holding her anger like a blanket around her.

“Go and find him,” her reply was swallowed into the silence most people having no idea what she was on about but she saw it in Han’s eyes, he knew who she meant.

“He was banished for a reason,” Luke’s calm words had her eyes snapping to him and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

“Whatever reasons you had are they more important than Rey and her babies,” her eyes snapped to Han and she moved a little closer, “than your grandchildren.”

Her words carried beyond the two of them and she heard gasps around her as her clansmen realised exactly what was happening. Fire flashed in Han’s eyes then and he pulled himself up straighter so that she suddenly found herself squared against his chest and she had to look up into his face.

“Don’t presume to know how I feel about this, Rey made her choice and now she’s paying for it.”

His grumbled words didn’t sit well with some of the people around them and Rose was glad of that at least even if she did want to stab him right now.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” she seethed but as she turned to move away he grabbed her arm his hand swallowing the whole of her upper arm completely.

“This is none of your concern, he’s banished,” his growled words slithered through her and she could hear the Alpha in his voice but for the first time in her life she didn’t bow to him.

Wrenching her arm out of his grasp she turned, looking at all the shocked faces that were gathered.

“For my sister I’d do anything,” with another glare thrown at Luke she stalked away.

_________________________________________________________________

Kylo had retired to his bed not long after Phasma left, the calm that had wrapped around his mind still in place. He hadn’t expected to sleep when he climbed into bed but he passed straight out plunging him into dreams that he couldn’t piece toghet. He knew Rey was there, he could hear her voice as she called to him, but there was something wrong. There was pain in the depths of his dreams but he didn’t know if it was her pain or his, but no matter how much he reached for her all he found was darkness.

He woke when someone pressed a hand over his mouth his eyes flying open as rage filled his veins. He did not expect to see who was hovering over him her eyes more angry than he had ever seen them. 

“Rose,” he mumbled around her fingers his rage dying to be replaced by puzzlement.

“You are going to listen to me Ben Solo and then you are going to come with me whether you like it or not,” she whispered angrily at him.

Huffing out a laugh he reached to grab her wrist so that he could move her hand but she flicked him between the eyes causing him to wince. The move was one he was used to from her, having her do it to him many times when he was being stubborn as a child and he stilled the action engrained in him.

“Rey needs you,” he watched as her eyes rippled with pain and he went preternaturally still as he listened to her, “you are such an idiot Ben. How could you think she’d ever be with anyone but you. She loves you even now, and who did she share the beginning of her last heat with hmmm.”

He stared at her for a moment as her words slid into her mind and she loosened her grip on his mouth when she saw the dawning realisation slide over his face. Kylo sucked in a breath as he thought over her words realising that she was right. How could he have been so blind, how could he have not realised?

She sat back on her heels as he sat up his body beginning to shake with the gravity of the situation.

“Where is she?” he swallowed thickly around the words his throat suddenly dry.

“She’s back at the camp, Ben you have to understand she’s not well,” her whispered words had him moving throwing back the furs he’s pulled over himself.

Rose gasped as she realised he was naked and turned a deep shade of red as she clambered to her feet and turned around while he dressed.

“What happened?” he growled and she shivered at the sound of his voice.

“I don’t know exactly, she just started bleeding this afternoon.”

His hand stilled on his laces as her words dropped between them, this afternoon, after he had seen her. he’d done this, his ignorance had caused this to happen. Unable to hold in the pain he threw his head back and roared the sound primal and deadly. Rose pressed her hands to her ears until it was over, her body shaking all over from the sound. When she turned around it was to find Ben looking at his clenched fists as his chest heaved. She could tell he was close to falling apart but that wasn’t going to help right then.

“We have to move Ben,” her whispered words snapped him out of it and he pulled her quickly from the tent.

He needed to reach Rey now, he had to try to undo what he had to done to her, done to their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep I went there, sorry not sorry
> 
> Let me know what you all thought I love how much passion for this story you all have.
> 
> I also have to be honest, I only had a vague idea of what I wanted this story to be going in, I have absolutely nothing planned out. So yeah I'm just writing what comes to me so I hope it makes sense and flows alright.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Honestly you are all so passionate about this story I love it!

Rose struggles to keep up with Ben as he strides towards her clan grounds. He’d not sneaking anywhere now, he’s simply going to stride right through them all to reach Rey. She huffs as she pushes her hair from her face as she keeps her eyes on his wide back. She’d still a little shocked at the sight of him, he’s the largest Alpha she’s ever seen.

When she saw him last he’d been tall sure, but he’d also been gangly, she couldn’t believe the difference that a decade could really make. She scanned her eyes over his back taking in his wide shoulders and tree trunks for arms. He has a classic Alpha frame, his broad shoulders tapering down into a slim waste and she can tell from here his legs are powerful. Her mind fills with a flash of what she saw and she swallows. Poe was well endowed but Kylo made him look small, how he hadn’t done Rey damage boggled her mind.

She pulled her mind from the gutter as they hit the edge of her camp and people spotted his approach. Someone called out as he strutted passed, but he didn’t even slow at the sound of his name being called. He’d set his sights and he knew where he was going. Rose glanced around her as they moved watching the shocked faces of the people who began gathering around.  
It was only as they moved further in that Rose realised their trajectory was going to take them right passed the communal fire where Luke and Han had been not that long ago. She swallowed passed the lump that had sprung up worried now about what fireworks might ensue.

Kylo’s mind was centred on one thing, and that was getting to Rey. He knew as he hit the edge of the camp he might meet some resistance, but what hope did these peaceful people have to stand against him. He knew he could have just walked around the camp, but he also knew that no matter what he did now things were going to come to a head so he might as well get it out of the way now before he reached Rey. 

He could see the communal fire pit burning brightly, more people than would usually be around it at that hour. He guessed they were still up because news of Rey had travelled between them. He didn’t care how many people were around none of them were going to stop him. He could hear Rose puffing behind him and he appreciated that she was keeping pace with him. 

People started coming out of the woodwork the closer he got to the firepit, more than one Alpha pulling their mates behind them as he passed. He didn’t pay them any mind though, uncaring of what they thought of him. None of them knew the truth, there was no way Luke and Han would have shared what happened with them he knew that for sure.

As he drew closer he could see his father, the fire reflecting off him, and he growled low in his throat. This man that had brought him life had never defended him when he needed it, and he still wasn’t. Rose had explained what Han had said as they moved and it set his blood aflame. It was fine if Han wanted to condemn him for something he never did but he damn well wasn’t going to condemn Rey.

Luke stood at his father’s shoulder as he approached the two men building a wall between their bodies that they thought was going to stop him.

“You aren’t welcome here,” Han’s voice carried across the crowd to him and he grinned.

Rolling his neck he let the power he held in check all the time roll through his body. He knew he could take his father down easily if he had to, and the thought didn’t bother him in any way. Luke was frowning as he watched Kylo pause and he wondered if the other man could feel the difference in him or not. 

“I don’t care about your welcome, you aren’t standing between me and my mate,” his voice had dropped as he let his power go pure Alpha flowing through him now.

People around them gasped and starting scrambling out of the way, knowing they were no match to for the Alpha amongst them.

“Ben,” Luke’s soft word pulled a growl from Kylo's throat as he turned his dark gaze to his uncle and old mentor.

“My name is Kylo,” his growled out words vibrated through the air as he moved, his eyes on the tents on the other side of them.

Han moved as he did trying to block him from going any further and Kylo saw red. He moved faster than Han could follow and landed a blow that had the other Alpha falling to the ground. Kylo was on him in a second both fists connecting with his father’s face and body. He rained down blows without really thinking about what he was doing, his rage pushing his actions.

“Kylo!” a high voice broke into his anger and he glanced up finding Rose hovering near by.

The horror at what he was doing was evident on her face and he turned to look down at Han where he had him pinned. His father was a bloody mess, one eye swollen completely shut, but the other was locked onto his and he could see the hatred in its depth.

He knew that the look his father was giving him would have quelled the child he had been, the one who had wanted nothing more than to live up to his fathers expectations. But the man he had become didn’t care. With a growl he climbed from his father’s body as Han rolled to his side spitting blood. Looking around him he could see the same horror that had been reflected in the faces of the people who were gathered around.   
The only person who looked different was Luke, he looked almost resigned as if he had expected no less.

With another growl Kylo tore away from them heading for where he knew Rey’s tent was. He didn’t care what any of them thought of him, didn’t care that he had probably proved all of the lies right, all he wanted was to reach her.

He pulled up short when he reached her tent, Finn stood in front of it his stance ready to try and take him on. Kylo nearly laughed at him if he wasn’t so annoying.

“Out of the way Beta,” he rumbled and Finn’s shoulders pinched.  
It was a low blow on Kylo’s part, he knew the other man had always hated that he was a Beta when his two best male friends were both Alphas. Finn let out a low growl and this time it drew a smirk from Kylo, who was he to turn down a challenge. He took a step towards him but heard Rose behind them quickly running up.

“Get out of the way Finn,” her words were breathy and Kylo knew she’d had to run to keep up with him.

Finn didn’t move for a moment, his eyes flicking between Kylo and Rose. Eventually he let his shoulders fall and stepped from in front of the flap. Kylo paused long enough to see Finn reach for Rose pulling her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes meeting Kylo’s over the top of her head.

With a shake of his head Kylo ducked inside instantly being hit with the scent of blood. He could taste it thick on his tongue and he knew it was Rey’s without anyone needing to say anything. His mother sucked in a shocked breath at the sight of him but he paid her no mind his eyes all for the tiny Omega curled in Poe’s arms.

He had never seen Rey look so pale, her skin was always kissed by the sun golden and glowing, but right now it seemed almost grey. Poe’s eyes opened as he moved towards the pallet but he didn’t move and that pulled a growl from Kylo’s throat. In his arms Rey mewled, the sound tearing at Kylo’s heart. He could see the anger in Poe’s face but he didn’t back down, the other man needed to move now before he tore him away and risked Rey in the process.

He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see his mother had crossed to him and her slender fingers had enclosed on his forearm.

“She’s to weak son, the bleeding slowed but the babies aren’t coming she’s holding them with her even though they will pull her down with them.”

Her soft words hit him like a force and he rocked back on his heels, “they?” he managed to croak out and she gave him a sad smile.

“Twins son, they do run in the family.”

He moved then shrugging off her touch until his booted feet hit the bed. Poe starred up at him and Kylo could smell the anger rising from the other Alpha.  
“You abandoned her,” he hissed and Kylo flinched at the acusation.

He wasn’t wrong, but then he hadn’t known that the babes she held were his. Really he had no excuses so he didn’t give one all he did was drop down to his knees so he could run his hand over her face. She moved to nuzzle into his hand and he breathed in her scent trying to taste it passed the metallic scent of blood.

“Please Poe, she needs me,” this would be the only chance he would give the other Alpha to do what was right before he made him.

Climbing back to his full height he towered over Poe while he watched a million emotions play over his old friends face. He realised then that Poe loved her, and he wondered how long the other man had. He also watched as he realised Kylo was right, no one but he could help. Carefully he began to extricate himself from under Rey. Quickly Kylo stripped his clothes off uncaring of the people gathered in the shadows of the tent. When Poe finally had Rey free of him Kylo stood before him naked.

Carefully Kylo moved down onto the pallet and slid beneath Rey so that she was pressed against his side her face moved into his neck. She didn’t respond as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her forehead. Her skin was clammy to the touch and much too cool. She should be running hot now, as hot as she would while in heat, Omegas were power heaters while pregnant. He swallowed down the panic that threated to take his sanity and instead rubbed his thumb over her chin willing her to know he was there.

“Please don’t go where I can’t follow you little love,” his whispered words were torn from his very soul his gut clenching with the power of them.

Rey was the only person he had ever loved with his whole being, she was sunshine and light in his dark world and if she left him now like this he knew he wouldn’t survive it. His grandfather had slipped into madness when his grandmother Padme had died and he knew he would be the same. He would become the horror everyone proclaimed him to be. 

Carefully he curled himself around her, his hand going to where his children laid within her. He had no idea if they were still alive and he couldn’t think about that to hard or the pain would swallow him, all he knew was that he needed to make her know he was there. He nuzzled at her neck, running his nose over her scent gland and yet she still didn’t move.

“Please forgive me,” before anyone could say anything he sank his teeth into her neck and she sucked in a breath her eyes snapping open.

Kylo instantly felt the connection fall into place, Rey’s mind brushing up against his and he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Ben,” her voice cracked as she called to him but he smiled anyway thinking he would never see her warm hazel eyes again.

“I’m here baby, I’m here,” he pulled her a little tighter against him letting her feel as much of his skin as possible. 

He watched as tears brimmed in her eyes and slipped down over her cheeks and he caught them before they could truly fall. Pressing his lips to her cheeks he nuzzled against her trying to comfort her.

“Don’t cry baby,” he whispered as he kissed her eyes and then her forehead.

“The babies,” she croaked and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“It’s ok baby I know, you are a warrior fighting for them,” as he breathed her in he could taste her scent pure and untainted by the blood this close.

There in the middle of her sunflower scent was a touch of him, a sign for anyone looking for it that he was the father of the children that lay in her womb. He wanted to kick himself for not scenting it before, but he blamed Poe’s scent saturating everything for that. It was still thick in the air and he knew it wasn’t helping Rey at the moment to have so many conflicting smells but there wasn’t much he could do about it at that second.

Her head dropped to his chest once again but he could tell she was still awake even if she was struggling to stay that way.

“Don’t leave me,” her plea broke him apart completely and he could feel tears of his own gathering in his eyes.

“Never again little one, you're my mate and I’m never leaving you again.”

He didn’t know how long he held her for as she slipped back into sleep. He knew that people slipped from the tent while he did but he paid them no heed instead he watched as her chest rose and feel rhythmically. He tracked ever little twitch and movement her body made, his palm pressed hot against her stomach as he willed his children to live. 

Some time just after dawn his mother approached the bed and he watched her cautiously as she knelt beside him once again placing her hand softly on his shoulder. He wanted to shrug the touch off but he darnt move for fear of rattling Rey.

“We need to check her bleeding,” she said softly and his eyes flicked from her face to the women hovering at her shoulder.

He wanted to growl at them to leave his mate alone but he knew she needed to be checked. Looking down at Rey’s peaceful face he desperately didn’t want to cause her any more pain but it had to be done. Leaning over her he pressed kisses to her face coaxing her into wakefulness as gently as he could. When her lashes lifted he smiled gently and ran his thumb over her cheekbone.

“I’m sorry to wake you little one, but the midwives want to check you.”

He moved a little then so that he could slide behind her moving so that she was cradled between his legs. She settled her back against his chest as he reclined back, both his hands on her uncovered stomach. Someone had dressed his in a loose tunic but as they moved it had ridden up so that he could get a clear view of her stomach.

Leia settled at the foot of the bed as she carefully helped Rey move her legs apart and bend her knees. Ever so gently she removed the strappings they had put under her to catch the blood and Kylo growled at the sight of it. Rey reached out then to run her hand across his bear leg and he knew she was trying to comfort him even as she was the one going through all the pain. She was a wonder and he was so close to losing her. 

He watched as his mother and another woman moved Rey gently until they could examine her and even though he knew they were being as soft as they could she winced beneath them. Quickly he began purring letting the sound rumble through her body and felt as all of her muscles relaxed instantly. 

“She isn’t bleeding anymore,” Leia’s soft words sent a spike of hope through him but he held it tight against his chest knowing that there was so much more that could go wrong.

The midwife at Leia’s side patted Rey’s leg gently as she lowered them again, “it’s hard to say if the babes will still make it. There was a lot of blood and the pain doesn’t bode well. Right now though we can wait, if they have gone they may come on their own,” Rey swallowed thickly nodding once to let the woman know that she understood.

It was as he watched the midwife that he realised she was an Omega, one of the elders of the clan. He’d never really had an occasion to talk to her before he left but now he wished he at least knew her name for how kind she was being.

“I’m going to see if one of the other clans has a seer with them, they may be able to tell us more,” she rose to her feet then and slipped from the tent.

Kylo starred after her for a moment but as he felt Rey shifting against him he looked down at her and frowned. She was still so pale even if the sweating had stopped for the moment. Knowing instantly what would help he turned his attention to his mother.

“Can you help me strip her off,” his soft words drew Leia’s eyes to his face and she nodded once.

Carefully between them they stripped Rey’s clothes from her and settled her gently against Kylo’s chest where she would be more comfortable. 

He asked everyone to leave them alone then and with nods they all began filing out until it was just his mother left. 

“Can you get me some warm water,” he asked suddenly and she frowned for a moment but then realised what he wanted.

She disappeared out of the tent and returned a few moments later a small bowl held in her hands along with some soft rags.

“Do you need any help?” she asked as he eyes trailed over his face and he shook his head.

No he didn’t need help, he could tend to his mate alone. With a soft smile Leia left them and Kylo held Rey to him for a moment before he moved to clean her making sure that the water was still warm. Dipping the rag into the water he squeezed the excess off and sat up a little more so that he could reach around Rey. Carefully he ran the cloth between her legs and along her thighs removing every trace of blood that he could. 

When he was done he laid back once more against the furs that had been pilled up so that she was in a more reclined position.   
Her soft sigh told him she felt better as she snuggled into him again her breathing evening out as she slipped back into sleep cradled by his body. Long after she had been asleep he carried on stroking her hair, needing the comfort of it for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of you can forgive me now, Ben has a lot of ground to make up and shit will hit the fan soon but for now he has Rey and he's being her anchor


	7. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions are put aside for the moment as Kylo takes some much needed time to help his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are all aboard this roller coaster with me, I'm enjoying this ride way to much to get off yet.

Rey didn’t know how much time had passed, she only knew that when consciousness took hold she was still pressed tightly against Ben. At first she thought he was an illusion, something her dying mind had cooked up to ease her passage but soon she realised even her fantasies hadn’t come close to the real thing. all she could smell now were their mingled scents, his thick warmth wrapped all around her body.

At some point she knew he’d moved her, the scents of blood and Poe disappearing all together. Now the only thing around her were her own scent and his and it soothed her more than anything else had yet. She was tired, a bone deep tired like nothing she had ever felt but she was also starting to rouse. Her instincts kept whispering to her wanting her to build a nest, wanting her to please her Alpha. Hoping that was a good sign she sighed as she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings.

Rey didn’t recognise the tent she was in as she looked around, it was larger than the one she had shared with Poe, but at the moment she didn’t really care. Snuggling down into the fur she was wrapped in she pressed her face closer to Ben’s chest. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm letting her know he was still deep in sleep so she took the opportunity to look him over. 

Relaxed as he was now she could see the boy she had fallen in love with in his face. The differences in him now were stark though, and not just the natural differences of him becoming his true Alpha self. His body was peppered with scars that told of the hardships he’d gone through in the last ten years. Reaching up she ran her fingertips over one that ran along his collarbone finishing in a knot of scar tissue. She ached thinking about how he had gotten this, while she had been safe and warm in her Clan’s hands, a clan who had tossed him aside so easily.

His rumbling purr spilled into the air then and she looked up as his lids lifted lazily a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She couldn’t help but reach up and press her fingers against the softness of those lips, thinking about the way they had felt skimming across her skin.

“Are you real?” her whispered words pulled a chuckle from him and his arm looped around her so that he could pull her up against him.

He captured her lips in a kiss that told her everything she needed to know. He was real and he desperately wanted her, wanted to be here with her. she sighed as he pulled away slightly so that he could run his hand over her hair and look into his eyes.

Kylo noted how tired she still looked, her eyes sunk and her skin still drawn, but she wasn’t as pale as she had been for the last few days. He was glad to see some colour had returned to her cheeks and lips, he never wanted to see her like that ever again. He knew she had been close to death when he arrived, so close she had her fingertips pressed against the door, but he’d managed to drag her back.

For the last few days he had done nothing but hold her against him, coaxing her to eat a rich broth the women of the village brought them and helping her every time her body’s needs made her move. He felt privileged that she so easily allowed him to be with her anchoring her here, and guilt laced deep through his veins over everything that had happened. He couldn’t even think about the fact that while Rey had laid in her nest bleeding to death Phasma had had her lips wrapped around him cock. He knew a reckoning was on the horizon over that but at the moment everything but Rey’s care could wait.

His eyes turning to her neck he took in the mark his teeth had left and a happy rumble spilled from his chest. The mark was still raised and slightly red, but he’d made sure that it wasn’t hurting her now lapping at it whenever he could. It would leave a beautiful scar so no one could question who she belonged to. A zing of energy zipped through his blood at the thought of her being his mate, but he pushed it down, her body was to fragile at the moment for the thoughts that flooded him.

A day ago he’d moved her into this new tent with the help of his mother and Rose. Rose was an absolute wonder, somehow having retrieved furs from his own bed to put into the nest along with fresh ones that had been washed thoroughly so that no one elses scent were on them. Now their nest smelt of nothing but his mate and himself and he knew it soothed his Omega. 

“Feel up to some food love?” he asked as he sat them both up and she nodded gently.

Carefully he slipped from the nest making sure that she was tucked tightly with furs up to her chin which she laughed softly at. Quickly he pulled on his pants not bothering to lace them as he would be stripping them off as soon as he was back in the tent. Uncaring of his bare chest he pushed outside into the sunlight his eyes searching across the people milling around.

Their tent had become a focal point for people who loved Rey, people moving their own tents around them as if to protect them. Not to far away there was a cooking fire going, women sat around it chatting but he couldn’t see his mother. Leia hadn’t ventured far from them often but he didn’t have the energy to wonder where she was, maybe she was tending to her mates injuries.

Quickly he headed for the fire ignoring the people who stopped to watch him pass. Every time he had emerged from their tent people had studied him, thankfully all of the people here didn’t seem to be scared of him, more curious than anything. It surprised him though just how many of them he saw as he moved up, not expecting so many to show their silent support. He knew for those of them that threw their weight behind Rey and him things weren’t going to be easy. They were going against a direct order from their Clan leader and soon things were going to come to a head about that. 

His father was a proud man and Kylo could tell that age hadn’t softened that at all. There would be only so long that he could stand Kylo in his mists without doing something about it. He was sure that part of the reason Han hadn’t been by so far was his injuries, he’d want to the be as healed as possible before a confrontation happened, and Kylo was happy of this he would take all the time he could. Rey wasn’t ready to move yet, she was much to weak and they still weren’t sure about the fate of their babies. 

The midwife had petitioned another clan for the use of their Omega seer but inter clan negotiations could take time. He was sure that if his name was mentioned than they would be even more reluctant to help, but he hoped that the fact that it was a pregnant Omega that needed her help would tip the scales eventually in their favour. 

Kylo stopped just short of the circle of women who had all turned to look at him at his approach. So far he hadn’t ventured this far from their tent, having no need to before. He felt awkward with them all starring at him but he didn’t let it show outwardly. He was an Alpha he didn’t show any kind of weakness, and with a sick mate he had to be even stronger.

“Rey is hungry,” he said simply and that seemed to snap the women out of their trance.

They quickly bustled around and soon one woman was pressing a bowl of hot broth into his hands as another gave him some flat bread.

“Give her this for now, if her stomach hold it down we can change to something a little more substantial,” the woman that handed him the bread was a friend of his mothers but he couldn’t pull her name from his mind at the moment.

He gave her a small nod and a soft thank you before turning and heading back to his mate.

_________________________________________________

Amilyn watched Ben’s retreating back still unsure how she felt about the Alpha being amongst them again. She would do anything to help Rey but she also knew that him being there would cause strife eventually.

“If only I was a few decades younger and he wasn’t so devoted to his mate,” Amilyn tore her eyes from Ben to look down at Maz at her side and smiled.

Maz was one of the eldest of their clan and definitely a little strange, but everyone couldn’t deny her wisdom. She had been the first to come to the young couples tent, setting up her own close by and her quiet encouragement had brought more to their side. Amilyn didn’t know what the woman was up to, but she would always be on Maz’s side, she had been proven right to many times to ignore.

“Maz, you are encouragable,” she laughed as she sat back down again.

Maz chuckled as she went back to stripping the beans she held in her bowl, her gnarled fingers still nimble.

“Yes I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong. He’s everything an Alpha should be,” Amilyn nodded unable to fault her assessment.

The elders of the Clan had always seen the potential Ben held in him, the push and drive to become one of the best Alphas amongst them. They had also seen the sadness and touch of darkness in his depths as well, that was why so many of them had simply stood by when Han and Luke declared he was banished. Amilyn had argued for days with Leia over it the other woman standing strong with her mate even as her eyes shone with unshed tears. 

Amilyn still didn’t know the whole story but she had pieced together enough to know Luke had had a vision of some kind. She trusted their mystic, he had proven invaluable more times than she could count, but this had never sat right with her. yes the boy had some darkness, but Rey could have balanced that out from the very beginning. If they had mated long ago she had a feeling Ben would be a very different Alpha now. Just as strong, but not as harmful.

With a shake of her head she turned her thoughts from Ben and went about stirring the pot over the fire knowing that it didn’t matter what she thought, things would play out exactly how they were supposed to and all she could so was be there for the fall out.  
______________________________________________________________

Dusk was settling around them when Leia finally returned slipping into the tent silently. Kylo lifted his head from Rey’s hair where he had been holding her sleeping form and watched his mother as she moved up to them dropping to her knees next to their pallet. She smiled tightly at him but he could tell she was upset, her shoulders tight and her eyes shinning.

“Your father isn’t happy,” his low grumble told her he didn’t care and she nodded, “but he wont interfere for the moment. I made it clear if he did anything that would harm Rey then I would break this clan in two.”

Kylo wasn’t surprised by the fire he heard in his mother’s voice. People often forgot that before she mated with Han and they settled into the peaceful nomadic life she had been just as much a warrior as his mate, many had called her general and looked to her alone as a leader long before Han had sunk his teeth into her neck. 

With a sigh she settled back on her heels and her eyes roved over Rey, or what she could see of her as she was tucked closely to Kylo’s side. He could see the pain in her face, the worry thick in her eyes, but he didn’t know what to do. He’d never really known how to talk to his mother that had always seemed to have an easy relationship with everyone but him. 

Before he could find the words she rose to her feet once again giving him a tight smile.

“The midwife says she thinks she’s convinced the seer to come and see Rey,” her soft words settled around him and he sighed giving her a tight nod.

With another tight smile she slipped from the tent leaving the two alone once more. Pulling Rey a little further onto his chest he moved down into the furs allowing his eyes to close for a moment. He hadn’t slept much in the past few days needing to monitor Rey closely but for the moment he knew there wasn’t more he could do for her other than be there. She had eaten most of the broth and the bread and thankfully hadn’t been sick as she had been a few times before. He hoped she kept the food down and let it work on her body.

Settling into the nest, her breath warm across his skin, he closed his mind down slipping into a peaceful sleep finally. He woke to the sound of feet and shuffling outside the tent and he could tell only a few hours had passed. Carefully he moved Rey onto the pallet, pulling one of the cushions someone had given them up against her so that she wouldn’t roll to far. She murmured in her sleep but didn’t wake, burying her face against the material that he had made sure smelt of nothing but him.

Once more he pulled his pants on, adding a light weight tunic on top as well, unsure where the clothes had come from but thankful someone had thought to leave them. When he pushed through the tent flap it was to find a group of people stood around talking softly a woman at their centre he had never seen before.  
Her hair was loose around her shoulders, the long rich brown locks moving softly in the evening breeze. When he emerged she turned her soft brown eyes to him, her eyebrow querking slightly as she took him.

“Is this the Alpha man clansman were so scared of they tried to stop me,” her soft words reached him easily and everyone turned to see who she was talking to.

Rising to his full height Kylo squared his shoulder as she assessed him, her eyes roving over his face for some time before she smiled softly.

“Oh yes, I see why,” she moved between the men he knew were her guards and stepped forward on light feet until she was stood looking up at him.

She was tiny really, the top of her head barely reaching chest but she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. Slowly she reached forwards and pressed a hand against his chest hissing a little as she did but she didn’t pull away even as her eyes closed and her brow pinched as if in pain. Kylo had no idea what was going on so he just watched her as her eyes opened again locking onto his.

“So much darkness Ben Solo,” he shook his head at the name but she pressed on, “yes yes I know Kylo, but you are still Ben as well.”

Her fingers trailed over his chest a little as she slipped passed him heading to the entrance of his tent. A growl rumbled through him and she paused turning to smile and hold a hand up to her guards who had moved forwards.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to talk with Rey only, maybe help with your children,” it was then that Kylo realised this must be the seer his mother had talked about.

He gave a curt nod and she slipped inside with him hot on her heels. Rey’s head popped from the furs as they entered and he smiled softly at her as he picked up her panic.

“It’s ok little one, she’s here to help,” she nodded at his soft words but held her hand out to him asking for his comfort.

Quickly he moved slipping down onto the pallet next to her as he watched the woman now stood at the bottom of their nest her eyes seeming to glow in the candle light as she took the two of them in. Silence enveloped them for a moment but soon she was moving dropping to her knees and folding her hands in her lap as she smiled softly at Rey.

“Hello Rey, I’m Paige,” Rey nodded a hello and Paige’s smile deepened, “there’s so much light around you Rey that it’s almost hard to see you through it all,” she chuckled softly but didn’t take her eyes from Rey’s face.

“I need to touch your stomach so that I can get a clear reading, I promise it will only take a moment and I can tell you for sure if your little ones still cling to you,” her words were soft but sure and once more Rey nodded.

Kylo reached out then, carefully moving the furs around Rey so that Paige could place her hand over the swell of her stomach. Rey gasped as Paige’s fingers connected but the other woman didn’t say anything, instead her eyes closed and her head tipped back. Kylo wanted to snatch her hand away from Rey’s skin but he didn’t move, he had to know his children still lived that he hadn’t torn them from his mate with his stupidity.

Slowly Paige’s hand slipped back as she opened her eyes and she looked troubled. Rey’s scent spiked with panic and Kylo couldn’t stand it, pressing his lips to her temple as he tried to sooth her.

“They are still with you Rey, they are strong,” her words settled between them and Rey’s eyes widened before she burst into true tears.

Quickly Kylo scrambled into the nest pulling her up and onto his lap as he ran his hand over her hair and back trying to sooth her as she gripped his tunic burying her face against him and sobbed. He knew she was happy he could feel it humming in their bond, but he also knew she had been tense from the moment she had learned they might not survive.  
Kylo looked up at Paige who was smiling softly and mouthed a thank you which she nodded to. He watched as she rose to her feet, dusting off her skirts as she did and with one last look over her shoulder she slipped outside leaving the mates to hold each other.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Leia heard Rey cry and her heart twisted in her chest sure it was the worst news they could have. Pain lanced through her at the thought that she’d lost her grandchildren and for what the two of them would have to go through, but when Paige emerged she smiled softly at her. quickly Leia crossed to her taking the seers soft hands in hers. Paige squeezed them reassuringly as she stepped away from the tent a little and Leia followed.

“The twins are still alive, they are fighters both of them” she paused and Leia saw something flash in the depths of her eyes, “but their fate isn’t set. There's a lot of flux around Rey and Ben at the moment, turmoil and pain that still might claim the twins lives. You need to help protect them.”

Leia watched as Paige swallowed thickly, her hand coming up to her throat as something strange flashed in her eyes.

“They are important Leia, Rey and Ben together, and their children will be a turning point in all of our lives,” Leia wanted to say something but she couldn’t find her voice, “but if they die, if harm comes to Rey, we will all die in a wash of blood.”

Leia gasped at her words pressing her hands to her mouth in shock as she let that sink in. a memory tickled at her mind of fire and blood, of her father’s roar as he held his mate in his arms. Leia had only been a child when Padme was killed by a rival clan, but she remembered the swath of destruction her father had left behind him until he had been stopped and she knew Paige meant the same thing would happen with Ben if Rey was harmed. Nodding to the seer she stepped back as the woman’s guards fell in at her shoulders and they moved through the small crowd that had gathered.

She knew no one else had heard Paige’s words because they were all starring at her waiting to hear of the twins. Straightening her spine she smiled warmly at them all.

“They live,” she said simply and a cheer erupted around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of fluff for you all, a nice bridging chapter before things really take a turn. Kylo being gone is going to be noticed by Snoke soon (mwwwhaha!) but I wanted a bit of peace for the couple, even if Paige's prediction isn't the best.


	8. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to unravel, and Kylo knows he needs to talk with Snoke to protect his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only going to be a short update, but I have plans for more really soon. I'm husband and children free tomorrow (havent been either in years lol) so I'm taking some time to do what I want and that includes writing some more for this. hold onto your hats people more angst is coming your way.

Kylo and Rey have been holed up in their tent now for five days, people mostly leaving them alone. Rose checked in on the couple a few times and Leia visits every day with them but no one else has dared break the tranquil bubble they’ve built for themselves. Kylo only leaves their nest to find food and to help Rey when she needs it, otherwise they both stay in the furs huddled together. Rey’s wakeful moments are growing longer now and the sickly tinge to her skin has finally disappeared. Kylo spends most of his time purring for her with her snuggled up against him as hard as she can press. Usually his hand covers their children, his fingers reluctant to leave them, the pull to protect a heavy weight in his chest.

Its been nearly five months since her heat now, and under his fingertips he can feel the flutter that is his children moving and stretching. Rey spends most of her time reclined now because her bump seems to have popped suddenly and a little foot is nearly constantly wedged into her ribs. While she slept he asked a midwife about the sudden change, why she would go from a small bump to a large one in less than a week and all she did was smile pat his arm and tell him to keep being a strong Alpha. 

He does his best to push all thoughts other than Rey and their children from his mind, but on the evening of day six he can feel a darkness building in the depths and knows that something is building. Rey sighs in her sleep and he smiles as he kisses her hair breathing in her scent and locking it into his mind. Looking down at her for a moment he pulls himself free of her and smoothing the frown lines that appear on her forehead as she realises hes moved in her sleep.

For a moment he simply crouches next to their next, his eyes roving over her face. She’s so much stronger now and the little flutters under his fingertips lets him know their children are alive, but he still worries about leaving her. He knows he has to, he cant risk someone coming to their nest to try and find him. He vows it will be quick, he just has to break ties with Snoke. It might not be an easy errand but it has to be done, he knows Rey wont be truly safe until he makes his intentions clear.

Kylo is pretty sure that soon his father will have something to say to him about being with the clan that he had been banished from, that the other Alpha’s patience will only stretch so far. That’s fine with him, he was still itching to beat the crap out of his father again, but that didn’t stop the hot ball of nerves in his chest from constricting every time he thought about it. If Han pressed the issue enough Kylo would be forced to take Rey and leave and he didn’t like that idea. She needed stability right now, needed people she trusted and loved around her to see those babies safe into the world. If he took her away they would need to find a clan to take them in quickly since she would need a midwife to help her. Kylo could provide much for her but he couldn’t be the only one there to help her bring their children into the world. Birth was dangerous enough, but taking in her weakened state and the fact she had to do it twice in quick succession made it even more likely to be complicated.

Shrugging off the thoughts as he pulled his leather pants on, tying the laces in place as he did he scanned his eyes around the tent looking for a shirt. Just as he snagged the tunic he heard the sound of the tent flap being pulled back and spotted his mother stepping inside. He held his finger to his lip as her eyes lifted to his face letting her know to be quiet. Quickly he pulled to tunic over his head and stepped into the soft leather of his boots. He herded his mother back out of the tent and was greeted with the crisp cool evening air. He could taste snow on the horizon and knew the meet would be breaking up soon as people moved onto their winter lodgings.

“What are you doing?” he growled at the accusatory note in her voice but she didn’t back down.

“I have to go and talk to Snoke,” he scrubbed his hand over his face as she huffed at his words, “I have to break all ties now, before he comes looking for me with warriors at his back.”

The anger disappears from his mother’s eyes then to be replaced by worry. She doesn’t know a lot about her son’s life, but she does know all about the clan he had been taken in by. She had often wondered why no attacks had been levelled against them since Ben could have easily given away their weaknesses but she doesn’t say anything as she watches the war of emotion play over Ben’s face.

“I’ll watch her,” she says softly as he turns his dark eyes back to her.

Ben’s eyes reflected her mother so much that sometimes it stole her breath to look into their depths. Padme had been beautiful, a light in the universe that so many had turned to in dark times. When Ben had been born and he had looked up at her with those eyes Leia’s heart had clenched hoping that it would be a sign that he would take after her, but every day as he grew she saw more of her father in him than anyone else. Anakin had been a powerful Alpha, one of the most powerful anyone had seen in generations. When he rose there had been near constant war between the different factions and he had been a stabilising hand amongst so many. He’d formed his clan from the ashes of others that had been taken advantage of, finding loyalty like a steel core in so many. People had flocked to his safety from every where knowing that he was something no one had seen before. That was all before Padme had been rapped and murdered by a group of Alphas.

Shaking her mind free of the dark thoughts Leia stepped forwards pressing her hand to her son’s arms and trying hard to push into her eyes everything she wished she could tell him. She loved her son with her whole being and she would go up against anyone she needed to to protect him. She’d let him down terribly before and she would never make the same mistake again.

“Go, she’ll be safe,” with a nod at her words he turns away from her and she watches him disappear into the dusk before slipping inside to sit next to his sleeping mate.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Phasma can feel her anger spiking and she doesn’t try to hide it. Kylo has been gone for nearly a week and she seems to be the only one concerned about his whereabouts. Snoke seems to think he’s gone of marauding as he had so many times before, he never did like meets after all, but his behaviour before disappearing has her worried. His mood swings had left her with whiplash ever since they had arrived at their camp ground nearly three weeks ago and had only grown worse once everyone else had arrived. She put it down to the fact that he was there for the meet unlike his usual wanderings, but when he had unexpectedly taken Snoke up on his proposition that thought had changed. He had seemed to welcome her advances at first but then had been cold to her afterwards.

With a growl she kicked a stick into the fire pit causing sparks and embers to rise up and the Alphas around it to call at her. With a growl she span away from them and headed towards his tent. When she slipped inside she ran her eyes over the cold depths and with a single breath she knew he hadn’t been there the whole time he was gone. What bothered her the most was the face he hadn’t taken any provisions. His pack still sat at the back of the tent, untouched from the moment they arrived. The only things missing were a few furs from his bed not something you would take with you if you were planning a heavy ride.

With another growl she pushes out the back of his tent, her eyes scanning the woods around her. Closing down her anger she does her best to centre her mind and closing her eyes concentrates on Kylo’s unique scent. As she breaths she can find it there underneath the rotting smell of leaves and foliage, the trail old but still discernible. Her decision made she moves following the trail. For a while she simply moves through the woods that broker them from other clans, but when she breaks through the trees she pulls up short as she sees the clan his trail has brought her to.

“Solo,” the word slips from her lips and she growls, why would he be at his old clan.

She knew the story of why he had left, he’d told her more than anyone knew other than Snoke. Her hackles rose at the thought of an entire people abandoning someone they were supposed to protect. She had been born without a clan, could forgive her parents for their weakness in being unable to protect her. She’d learned quickly to protect herself, making herself a strong Alpha, but Kylo hadn’t been born that way. Wasn’t that the point of Clans weren’t they supposed to give you strength.

With clenched fists she carefully circled the camp her eyes scanning over the people as they went about their evening activities. The camp would be settling in for the night soon but at the moment their was a buzz of people moving around. She could see young children milling around, their parents keeping a watchful eye on them. She was surprised to see how many Betas the clan had, and how many seemed to be by themselves. Her eyes scanned over more than one woman who didn’t seem to be attached to anyone in particular. Frowning she kept to the edge of the tents as she circled them.

As she reached the very edge of their settlement she was pulled up short by the thick scent she had been looking for. Narrowing her eyes she followed her nose, and there it was Kylo’s scent thick on the ground. He was here, or at least he had been not long ago. Dropping to the ground she moved as stealthily as she could until she was pressed to the back of one of the tents her eyes locking onto a small fire pit that was in the centre. She watched for a while as people settled around the fire, taking bowls of food that were being passed out by older women. 

Phasma’s eyes snapped up as someone emerged from the tent she was hiding behind and she caught a strong whiff of Kylo’s scent. She followed the older woman as she crossed to the fire pit and held her hands over the flames.

“How is she?” a young Beta’s voice filtered to her in the evening air and she turned her attention to their conversation.

“She’s asleep at the moment, she stirred a little when Ben left but I settled her,” the woman’s words rocked through Phasma, Ben that had been Kylo’s name so he had been there.

The young Beta rose and held a bowl out to the older woman who took it with an appreciative smile.

“I’m glad she’s resting those babies need more time,” the Beta’s words drop into the night like a weight.

Babies, why would Kylo be in a tent with a pregnant woman. Phasma’s mind doesn’t want to make everything clear to her, doesn’t want to pieces to fall into place but slowly it comes over her in a wave. It’s his children inside that woman, he’s probably claimed her as a mate. Her stomach rolls as she thinks of all the plans she had. Kylo would be a perfect mate for her, he was stronger than any other Alpha, even her. He would be able to take on any threat and she would finally be able to stop fighting. When he became chief she would be at his side and she would never have to worry that she would be kicked out or taken advantage of again. He had been her safety net, and all of a sudden it was all falling through her fingers.

All at once she knew who was resting in that tent, the Omega bitch who had cast him out along with everyone else. She growled as anger lanced through her boiling her blood. Rey had been just as bad as all the rest and yet he had never let her go. She knew Rey was the reason Kylo had never sated his lust with an Omega, even in the middle of a Rutt the man had never sought out one of those taken by the other warriors. She’d even caught him saying her name in his sleep, even after he had just been inside her and she was still naked against him. She had put up with it knowing the reward at the end would be worth it. Now that reward was gone.

With a growl she tore to her feet and ran from the tents into the woods, her mind spinning as she ran full pelt. Snoke needed to know about this betrayal, and more than that she needed to watch Kylo’s face when she declared her grievance. She was promised to him, and thus he to her, she was in her rights to call for the Omega’s head and she knew her clan would back her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuun.... sorry guys you know I love the angst, and I really haven't decided if this is going to be a HEA or not yet.... don't hate me


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Snoke, but things don't go to plan

Kylo ignored the curious looks from the warriors around him, his mind centred on finding Snoke and breaking ties. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, knew that blood might have to be spilt to get his freedom. That was why he had gone by his tent first before moving into the camp proper. His sword at his hip showed his intentions more than anything else, his fingers resting on the hilt showed his readiness. 

Snoke wasn’t hard to find, his tent always larger than anyone else’s and his throne like chair set out in front of it. The fire pit was blazing in front of his clan leader casting the area in gold and red. Snoke smiled as Kylo locked eyes with him but Kylo could see the anger in their depths and he wandered what the elder man knew already. Stopping just passed the fire pit Kylo widened his stance, eyeing the Alphas that Snoke had surrounded himself with.

“What news have you brought us Kylo,” Snoke’s voice seemed to slither along his skin but he ignored the feeling that Snoke often used to unsettle people.

Casting his eyes around once more, letting the Alphas know he felt no fear from them he squared his shoulders even more pulling himself to his full height as he met his clan leader’s eyes with no fear.

“I’ve come to break ties,” his words carry easily and he can hear the shuffling of feet around him.

Snoke sits for a moment, before slowly rising to his feet. On the Dias that the throne is set on he is just taller than Kylo, but suddenly it highlights how much weaker this man is. He has to use artificial means to make him seem more than Kylo and it draws a growl from Kylo’s chest as he thinks about everything he’s given this clan leader.

“But we have business you and I, an agreement was struck that you fully agreed on,” Snoke’s words snap into the darkness and people around him make noises of agreement.

Kylo can feel the tension building around him, the men at his sides suddenly sensing betrayal in their midst. These men who could be cruel and often fought between them were loyal to Snoke completely and blindly. Kylo knew not one of them thought beyond what their master said, and he could understand it, he had been the same after all. Now looking at the man who was slightly bowed, his skin sallow and stretched Kylo could feel his weakness and wondered why he had ever listened to him.

“No one has to die,” he says and this time Snoke’s smile turns cruel as he laughs.

“No one leaves without blood,” he turns slightly then and Kylo watches as Phasma appears at Snoke’s side.

He frowns at her but she wont meant his eyes but he can clearly smell the sharp tang of her anger. Kylo can understand why she would be angry at him, he was going back on things that directly affected her but he wasn’t going to back down. He watched as Phasma stepped forwards her lips pressing to Snoke’s ear as she whispered words to him, from this distance Kylo cant catch whats being exchanged but he knows it cant be good.

When Phasma steps back Snoke’s eyes snap back to Kylo and now he can see the rage in their depths and Kylo knows something is terribly wrong.

“You thought you could betray is like this, that you could run with your bitch and we’d let you!” his words sent a shiver of electricity down Kylo’s spine as they settled against he.

Phasma knew about Rey some how, she’d just shared her knowledge with Snoke. Kylo had hoped to get away from the clan without them knowing about his mate. He’d taken her while under oath to take another after all, and his clan leader was within his rights to call for retribution.

“You think to make a fool of me, of Phasma,” now Snoke was moving and as he stepped down Kylo could see the shine of a blade at his side.

Realising his time is closing in on him Kylo pulls his sword as he moves more than ready to strike the man down. He watches as Snoke sneers, lifting his hand in a gesture to indicate something but Kylo is centred on his task. Before he can reach his leader steel clangs against steel as Phasma counters the blow Kylo was levelling at Snoke. Their eyes meet and he can see her pain and anger swirling in the cool blue depths. With everything he is he wishes she hadn’t been pulled into this, that his stupidity hadn’t left her in pain.  
Before he can say anything or move though he feels a sharp pain in his neck. Pulling back from Phasma who simply lowers her sword and watches him her eyes narrowing. His free hand going to his neck Kylo finds a dart buried in his skin. His eyes snap to Snoke who is once more smiling cruelly as he watches him. Instantly Kylo feels the poison hit his blood stream, his eyes growing hazy as he tries to concentrate. His fingers quickly go numb and he feels his sword slide from them even as he tries to grip it. Soon he can no longer feel his legs and he drops to his knees as he watches Snoke’s form approach him.

“You should be used to tretoriy,” Kylo tries to reply, managing to muster a snarl before the darkness sucks him fully under.  
____________________________________________________________

Leia wakes to the sound of screams piercing the night and flies from her bed. She rips through the small tent she had been staying in since she had fought with Han, needing to be as close to Rey and her son as she could if they needed help. She’s greeted by smoke and fire as she moves outside and sounds she never thought to hear again.  
A war cry rips the air just then and she turned on her heel as her eyes widened taking in the sight around her. Alphas have poured into their camp and are tearing everything apart. These aren’t just any marauders though, she can tell they are warriors and her blood runs cold as she realises where they are from. 

Turning quickly she moves to Rey’s tent the other woman having slipped from the safety of her nest to see what was going on. For as long as she lived Leia wouldn’t be able to get the sight of Rey out of her mind, the pure terror on her features as she pressed a hand to her stomach protectively.

“Get back inside,” Leia called as she ran for her, but she wasn’t fast enough.

Leia felt as hands came around her hips pulling her off her feet and she fought against them her nails scoring along the arms that had now locked around her. A feral growl tore from her attacker’s throat but she didn’t stop throwing her head back and grinning when the back of her head hit bone and elicited a moan from the Alpha. But he didn’t let go, his grip in fact tightening. 

“Little bitch,” his hissed words huff against her ear, but she doesn’t pay them any mind instead fighting as hard as she can to get lose.

Just as she thinks she’s gaining some ground she feels a blow to the side of her head. Pain instantly explodes through her skull, sending her stomach spinning and her vision blurring but she still tries to fight. She may be older now but she was a warrior, but the bands of steel that are the alpha’s arms wont let up.

“Rey,” her scream leaves her throat as she finally locks eyes on the Omega who is being held down between to huge warriors who are laughing at her.

Leia can see the woman trying to fight them off, just as she is, but its no use. Rey was never a fighter and now in her weakened state she would have no luck at all. Revived by the sight of Reys plight she redoubles her efforts to get free but this time when the blow comes she cant fight the blackness that takes her.  
_____________________________________________________________

Han lets out a satisfied growl as he sword pierces the skin of the Alpha that had advanced on him. It had been a long time since his steel had tasted blood and he was enjoying this more than he should. The forces that had invaded his camp were doubling back, no longer advancing further but now starting to step back. With a blood curdling howl he threw himself into the fight once more, his sword slicing through the warriors around him. His heart was in his throat with every one that went down as his mind whirled with thoughts of his mate. Leia was out in the camp alone, because they had fought and because each of them were stubborn neither would back down. He needed to reach her and he tore through the Alphas causing all of this chaos with thoughts of her filling his mind.

To his left he can see Luke moving through the chaos as well, the mystic unused to fighting but holding his own. With a grunt he shoves an Alpha to the side as his eyes finally lock onto the small cluster of tents that had sprung up around Rey’s tent. He knows that is where his mate will be and as things begin to quiet around them he tears through to the camp area finally.

He pulls up short as horror ripples through his body, his eyes locking onto a prone figure on the floor near a tent entrance. Running across so that he can drop to his knees he pulled his mate into his arms his hand trailing over her face as he pushed her hair back. Instantly his fingers came back coated in blood and he howls at the sight.  
In his arms Leia finally moves a groan pulled from her throat as her eyes flutter as she tries to fight to open them.

“It’s alright love I have you,” Han’s words settle her murmuring slightly but she still fights to open her eyes.

Leaning over her he pressed his face to hers as he pulled in her scent trying to calm his raging heart. This close to her he can hear what she’s murmuring clearly and he sits up once more as his eyes take in the people that are gathering around him. They are clearly distressed, many with signs of battle marring their skin, others with blood from assailants splashed on them.

“Where is Rey?” his question falls into the quiet that had surrounded them and more than one person gasped at the realisation.

Suddenly Rose appears her eyes wild and her clothing torn, as she takes in the sight of Leia her breathing hitches, “shes not in her tent! They took her!” she all but screams at the people around them.

No one moves as that realisation settles over the group and Rose turns her angry eyes to Han a growl low in her throat.

“This is your fault,” he takes to accusation without saying anything, after all Rose is right.  
______________________________________________________________________

Kylo’s consciousness came back to him slowly, his brain fighting the fog as his body fought the numbness it had been encased in. As his mind finally starts to catch and he can get his senses under control he can hear screaming, the sound setting his blood alight. Finally he’s able to open his eyes and the sight in front of his tears a howl from his throat.  
Just in front of him, but to far for him to reach, is Rey. She’s being held to the ground by an Alpha who Kylo wants to tear his arm off. She’s on her knees, her arms hugging her stomach as every now and then Phasma lands a blow against her skin. Each time she does Rey screams mournfully, and it tears at Kylo’s heart like nothing before.

As awareness of his body finally comes back to him he realises that they’ve bound his arms behind his back and as he tugs he realises they also tied him to a post driven into the ground. They have done everything in their power to keep him from his mate who they are hurting. Pulling as hard as he can he’s determined to get to her as she mewls in pain again.

“Enough Phasma, Kylo is with us once again,” Snoke’s words stop the blond and she steps back as she cast her eyes to where Kylo is bound. 

He lets her know with his eyes that once he is free she will die, no one who has laid a hand on his mate will live tonight. Locking his eyes on Rey as she falls forward, one hand pressing into the dirt while the other still curls around her stomach. He pushes everything away but her and the distress that he can smell coming from her. He’d promised to keep her safe and once again he’d let his little mate down.

With another mewl she turns her head as she pants slightly and fear spikes through his blood as he thinks of his children in his mates womb. Had Phasma landed a blow to her stomach? Was she bleeding again. It was to close, she hadn’t had enough time to rest and heal. Finally her eyes turn to him and he can see the wealth of love in their depths even as he can see the pain. 

“How sweet, even with her death so imminent she still loves you Kylo,” Snoke laughs out and the Alphas circled around them join in.

Growling once more he pulled against his restraints, happy when he feels the pole move slightly even though no one seems to have noticed. He knows Snoke’s words aren’t empty threats, that Rey could die tonight for his sins.

“Did you tell your little mate about your oath to me Kylo, as you sank your teeth into her mating gland did you say how you had promised yourself to another already,” Snoke’s words ripple over Rey and he watches as pain fills her face.

He was going to tell her, tell her every sin and about all the blood that stained his skin, but he had wanted her stronger first. Wanted to give his children a chance and this pain he can now see slicing though her, he knows this pain has to potential to poison.

“Rey don’t listen, just look at me baby, keep your eyes on me,” Kylo pleads as she turns just ever so slightly to face him better.

His heart flutters at the sight, even in the pain he had caused her she still wanted to turn to him. With a smile he fills his eyes with everything he holds for her every drop so that she can see he will fight for the three of them with everything he has.

Before he can find the words though pain lances through his body and it takes a moment for his ears to process the sound that had filled them. Once his brain catches up he realises what it was, the crack of a whip and the thump of it hitting skin. He can feel the white hot pain across his shoulders and as he turns slightly he sees Phasma there, her whip being pulled back to her side. He’d seen her use that whip before, seen her cleave skin from bone on more than one enemy. 

Turning back from her he trains his eyes back on Rey who is looking horrified as she has watched the blow land against his skin. Gritting his teeth he ignores the pain not letting a sound leave his throat and give the people around them the satisfaction, he vows not to cry out once no matter what they do to him. Another blow lands over his shoulders once again and the air leaves his throat in a grunt but he doesn’t look this time his eyes trained on the light that is Rey as her eyes fill with tears.

“It’s ok baby, its all going to be ok,” he knows she can hear his whispered words even as those around them try to drown them out.

He watches as she gives the slightest of nods and he cant help the grin, “that’s it baby,” Snoke snarls at the exchange and Kylo turns his eyes from his mate as his old leader stalks towards her.

He roars at the sight as Snoke stops in front of her, leaning down so that he can wrap his fingers around her slender throat pulling her up as he growls out orders to the men around them. As he pulls Rey up he fully exposes her stomach, her fingers no longer on her bump as she claws at his hand and wrists trying to dislodge his hold. Blood fills his ears as he watches his mate be strangled her fear filling his nose with a metallic bite.

Once more the whip falls against his skin and this time he roars, using the pulse of adrenaline that tears through his body. Pushing every once of the power he has left into his arms he pulls and hears something tear. The muscles in his arms are screaming as he finally snaps the bonds that hold him, he knows something is torn in his left wrist, but he doesn’t care all he can think about is getting to Rey. 

Snoke’s shocked eyes turn then and Kylo is satisfied to see the fear that spikes in them. 

“Ben,” her whisper with the last of the air in her lungs is the last straw, Kylo moves.

He knows Phasma at his back is pulling the whip back ready to swing again but he pays it no mind, knowing he will deal with her soon. He watches as Snoke’s fingers loosen and she falls to the floor on her side her body unmoving. Another roar rips from him as he barrels into Snoke knocking the man to the ground before anyone around them can realise what he is doing. 

Rearing back as he looms over his old leader he lets the man see his death in his eyes. Reaching out he quickly gripped the man’s throat, much as he had done his mates, but he showed no mercy. His hand wrapped around Snoke’s windpipe and he crushed it. Pulling back, he gave a satisfied grunt as he listened to Snoke trying to pull in a breath but unable to a wet gurgle the only noise he can muster.

Rolling off the man Kylo moves to Rey but before he can reach her he hears Phasma’s war cry. As he turns he catches sight of steel at Snoke’s side and using every inch of instinct he has he snatches up the sword and moves to lean over Rey protectively. Phasma realises to late what he has done, and her eyes widen as the blade sinks into her stomach and Kylo growls happily as he watches her blood spill over the steel. Phasma grasps at the sword her fingers slicing against the edges as she tries vainly to pull it from her body. Kylo simply watches as she scrambles for a moment before he gives another push and a satisfying crunch lets him know that the sword pushed right through her back.

He watches as her eyes glaze, the fight going out of her body before he lets her fall from the sword into a lump at his feet. A small pang of pain lances his heart, but he pushes it away knowing she wrote her own death warrant the moment she told Snoke about Rey.

Turning from the bloody scene he runs his hands over Rey’s body, his fingers digging in a little to hard against her bump. He simply holds his hand there as he watches for the signs of her breathing, his eyes locking onto her chest as his rises and falls softly. The knot in his chest loosened a little as he saw that but he still hadn’t felt his children move. But before he can think to much about it he senses movement to his sides and looking up finds that the Alphas around them had closed it.

Quickly he pulls Rey into his arms, his left arm screaming at him as he did, and squares his shoulders against their onslaught determined not to show any weakness. His eyes move constantly as he takes in the faces around him trying to access what their next move will be. A growl rumbles from his chest as he pulls Rey tighter against him, her head resting against his neck as he could feel her small breathing. Before he can move though a group pushes through the Alphas and stop in front of him.

His knights have arrived and he realises then that Snoke must have sent them somewhere knowing that their loyalty would be divided. The group of six take in the scene around them, Phasma cover in blood slumped to Kylo’s right and Snoke’s prone form behind him.

“Come with me,” the words spill from his throat and each of them look up at him. 

He can see to confusion but he can also see the resolve. He had saved each and every one of them on more than one occasion, protected them when others hadn’t. one by one they each nod and his heart clenches at their loyalty. Turning his attention to the Alphas around him he lets them all see that their deaths will follow if he tries to stop them.

“Anyone who comes any closer, dies,” with that he moves and the Alphas part like a sea.

Kylo feels his men fall into step behind him and as he moves he promises Rey silently that he’ll take the heads of each and every one of the people who dared lay a hand on her. For now he needs to get her safe and the only place that has any kind of safety at the moment is his fathers camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's the angst again... sorry lovely readers.


	10. split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Han come to a head finally and the inevitable split takes its prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys! I had a bit of writers block about how I wanted it to go but I hope you like what I have for ya! It didn't help that my wrist feels like someone took a blunt hacksaw to it and tried to cut it off, I can't even blame old age for the pain, maybe I'll blame breaking eight times (at last count)
> 
> oh and super sorry about my tense issues I'm freaking terrible about keeping the tense right in my writing, I blame the fact that I read things with different tenses and I get my brain wires all crossed and mixed up so thanks for hanging in there with me

The horror of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours flooded Rey’s mind as she woke so she kept her eyes tight preying when she finally opened her eyes she wouldn’t see the sneering face of Ben’s leader. She shivered at the thought as her hands came to her bump locking around it.

“Shhh sweetheart, it’s OK, you’re safe,” she melted at the sound of Ben’s voice and she dared to open her eyes just a little.

The only thing she could see when she opened his eyes was his face, his dark eyes filling her field of vision, “Ben,” she whimpered.

His hand instantly went to her hair, kneading and tugging just right so that the tension left her body. Now that she knew she was safe she started to take in her surroundings. She could feel Ben’s body against hers, his hot skin pressed against every inch of her own. He moved then, one of his hands coming down over her own flexing slightly.

“You’re OK Rey, so are the babies,” the last of the tension let her body at that and she turned her face into his neck breathing him in deeply.

Kylo held her to him rubbing her neck and her stomach at the same time keeping her panic as low as possible. When he carried her back to their tent his mother had been there, the pain in her face easing the moment she laid eyes on the both of them. She’d ushered them into the tent without a word and had disappeared long enough to find the midwife. When she returned with the midwife the woman had checked Rey over smiling softly at Kylo before she pronounced all three alright, she just needed some sleep. So Kylo had settled Rey against him and let her sleep as she needed.

When she pulled back from his neck and looked up at him he could see the pain and worry in the depths of her eyes and he ached at the sight.

“Don’t worry mate, you’re safe, they won’t hurt you again,” he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, but she held her hand up against his chest.

Moving faster than he thought she could she wiggled out from underneath him her hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down into the bed. He grumped as she moved over him, but he let her knowing she would just worry if he didn’t. She pulled the material of his shirt up and he couldn’t help the hiss that left his lips as her small fingers probe at the lashes in his skin. He didn’t bother telling anyone about the blows, simply pulling off the shredded ruined shirt and replacing it once they were alone. 

“Ben, why didn’t you get these seen to,” she admonishes and he grins despite himself.

“Because I had a mate and children to see to,” he says simply as he shrugs and she tuts at him but lets him move so that he can lean on his side and look up at her.

Her hand is resting over her stomach again, the protective act seemingly unconscious, but he loves seeing it. Unable to resist her any more he moves so that he can bury his face against her hip so that he can breathe in her scent, the scent of their children strongest here. Her fingers come up to stroke through his hair and he sighs happily against her as he finally lets go of the tension that had wracked his body until now. His worry for her and their babes was still a palpable thing in his chest but some of it loosens at her touch. When he lifts his face again she is looking down at him with pure love and he feels the tightness return, he doesn’t deserve that look.

Scrambling up he sits in front of her, taking in her beautiful rounded form before he says anything, “I’m so sorry,” he pants out feeling the burn of tears in his eyes.

“Shhh,” she leans forward to press a kiss to his chest and his breathing stills as he leans down so he can bury his head against her hair, “we need to let everything else go, for now it’s just the two of us,” she whispers against his skin and he understands completely.

The two of them need to be an unbreakable team right now, for the safety of their children if nothing else. When she pulls back he lets and she sits back on her heals her stomach bare for him to peruse. He reaches out then and slides his hands across her, his hands still large enough to cover her skin completely, but the thought of how big she is going to be pulls a happy purr from his throat.

Just then he hears moment outside the tent and moves to pull a fur around her shoulders having no idea who it is. When the flap pulls back Rose ducks her head inside smiling softly at the both of them but Kylo can easily see the tension in her lips and around her eyes and he frowns as she slips inside letting the flap fall back into place.

“I’m so glad to see you’re OK Rey,” she says as she slips closer to them.

Rey looks to Kylo then frowning and he nods, he’s seen the tension he knows there's trouble. Rey turns back to her sister and lifts her hand and Rose quickly moves to slip down onto the edge of the pallet taking her hand and squeezing it.

“What’s wrong?” she says as Rose swallows deeply and her eyes turn to Kylo.

“You’re mother has been keeping them at bay,” she shrugs and he can see the defeat in her face, “but your father and uncle are demanding answers. They aren’t the only ones, some of the elders want to know whats happening.”

Kylo simply nods at her words, knowing that this was going to come to a head sooner or later. He had hoped his father would let Rey get some more rest before he forced their hands but apparently his fathers selfishness knew no bounds.

Turning his attention to his mate he pressed his hand against her cheek as she nuzzled into the feel, “get dressed little one,” he simply says as he climbs to his feet.

Rose’s eyes grow large as he turns and she see some of the wounds on his back before he can pull his top back down into place. Rey catches her hand and shakes her head telling her not to say anything. Rey knows Ben wouldn’t like people knowing about what he had been through and Rose simply nods as she swallows down her worry turning to help Rey dress.

Kylo slips out of the tent first not surprised to find that his knights have taken point around his tent, their eyes turning to him as he stands and surveys the people around him. His mother lifts her face from the fire she had been tending and smiles gently at him even if he can see the tension there. Not for the first time he wonders what his mother is thinking, of who she will side with this time, for he knows his father isn’t simply going to let him stay with the clan. 

He turns as Rose pushes out of the tent, her hand clasped tightly in Rey’s and the two smile at him gently as he steps back so that Rey can pass him. As she does she trails her fingers over his arm and he locks the feel of her against his skin in his heart using it to push aside the worry that’s flowing through his veins. A few of the women that had gathered around their part of the camp flow forward then asking after Rey and she talks with them softly. While he keeps and eye on them he turns to his knights and they turn as one with him.

“Did you gather supplies?” he says softly to the closest man who nods.

“We returned to the clan while it was still in chaos, it was easy enough to gather everything we needed. We stabled the horses just a little ways away from here, and we have to full carts ready to move when you are,” he nods at his men clasping each of their shoulders as he gives them all individual orders.

Their welcome has worn thin, and he knows that after tonight they will need to move out. His eyes locking back on his mate he feels a deep ache in his chest. All he’s been able to give her is turmoil, she should be settled somewhere, happily building a nest and sitting amongst women she trusts while she prepares for their children. The thought of her surrounded by people she doesn’t know and trust while she tries to get ready for her children is a painful one. His eyes turn to Rose then, Finn hovering close by but not part of the women’s circle, and he wonders if they would come with her if he asks. He hopes he can convince at least a few of those that had gathered around to support Rey to come with them, even though it won't be easy.

Moving up behind his mate he wraps his arms around her middle pulling her back so that her head rests against his chest and she looks up at him through her lashes. He purrs then uncaring of the people around them as he soothes her and she melts into his touch even as he can still feel the tension she holds in her side. Her ribs are bruised where Phasma kicked her, he’d just glad that she didn’t touch her stomach, but he also knows it's uncomfortable for Rey to be standing. He also knows she doesn’t sit because of how hard it is to get back up again. Bending protectively over her he presses his lips to the skin of her neck.

“I have to see my father little one, but I need you safe,” when he pulls back she frowns and he knows she wants to fight whatever he has planned and he chuckles slightly the nose making more than one person turn to regard them.

The people of the clan had seen too little of Kylo while he was back, he was basically constantly at Rey’s side and she hadn’t left the tent since she had bled. Now though they could see this legendarily harsh Alpha bending to the will of his little omega, the way he moved as if she anchored him to the planet now and not gravity. The little caresses he pushed against her skin and the way his eyes lightened whenever he looked at her, or how his eyes hardened again whenever they turned from her body. It was obvious he worshipped Rey in every way and more than one of them had questions about what had led to him being banished. It had been a decade now since he had lived among them and yes he wasn’t the child that had been cast out, but he still didn’t seem like the worrisome fear that Luke had made out. 

Leia moved to them then pressing a hand against her son’s arm and he turned his gaze to her. Regarding the woman in front of him it was hard not to feel a twist of anger in his core, she had been part of all of this, she had allowed his banishment which had resulted in all of the pain that followed. He had been glad to hear no one had died with his clan had attacked, but that didn’t mean some hadn’t sustained injuries in the fight that had ensued. He hadn’t told Rey that Poe had taken a knife wound to the leg and was resting it at the moment, he knew the knowledge would only upset her and she needed to be as calm as possible at the moment.

Looking down at where Leia’s hand rested on his arm he didn’t pull away like he wanted to. He knew his mother wanted forgiveness, that she wanted to be part of his life and those of his children but it was still hard to look at her. He decided that how she was in the next few moments would tell all, if she sided with him he would work to forgive her, if she didn’t he would burn that bridge forever.

Lifting his eyes from his mother he looked around him to the men who had been given their orders and nodded, each nodded in returned and moved. Some went to get the horses and carts and others turned to the tent he and Rey shared, beginning to break it down.

“Ben?” Rey’s soft question of his name turned his attention back to her.

“It’s alright little one, no matter what happens we can’t stay here any longer,” not just because of his father but because of the people left of his clan.

Someone would eventually step forward to gather together the dregs of what was left, there were plenty of strong Alphas amongst their ranks, and he knew the first person they would look to crush would be him. He was a threat in their eyes because of what he had done, even if they would be happy to be free of the tyranny that Snoke brought. He hoped that enough of them separated from the rest that their ranks would be depleted for the time being and he would have time to find safety for the winter time. Her frown is deep as she regards him but she nods once letting him know that she understands and before he moves away from her he presses a kiss against her skin breathing her in once more.

Pulling from her before he can do anything else that would have him forgetting his goal he moves, feeling the men that are left fall into step with him. As he glances over her sees his mother wrap an arm around Rey, the two women keeping pace with them even as another man falls at her back his eyes watching constantly for threats. Once he knows Rey is safe he concentrates on the task at hand and strides out of their part of the camp in search of his father.

It doesn’t take long for him to find the man, Luke at his side as always, the two of them talking with other elders around a fire. Kylo stops short of walking up to them completely, waiting as his father’s eyes lift to regard him. The two men stare each other down for a moment, Kylo finally seeing how tired his father looks, the lines around his eyes and mouth deep groves now. 

“Son,” the one word vibrates through the air between them and Kylo growls.

“You have no right to call me that,” he bites out surprised when Han simply nods and turns his eyes to Luke.

“How is Rey?” Luke asks and Kylo growls again.

“You don’t have a right to ask that either, Rose told me what you said, what the both of you made plain. Neither of us are welcome in your clan and we understand that,” when he pauses he cast his eyes around the elders that are gathered around his father before he finally glances of his shoulder.

Rey moves then sliding out from behind one of his men, his mother’s arm still wrapped tightly around her shoulder. Luke’s eyes turn to her then and he see the regret in the blue depths, but its to little to late as far as Kylo is concerned.

“I’m here to tell you we are leaving,” he cast his eyes back to his mother, but she didn’t say anything or move, “and I’m making the offer that anyone can come with us.”

There were a few gasps from some of the elders around them but more than one of them nods as if they expected it. He watched as anger rippled over his fathers face a spike in his scent letting Kylo know that he was beyond angered at his cheek. Kylo cast his eyes to Luke then who was frowning, but hadn’t said anything either way, he wondered then if his uncle had seen this coming but not who had instigated it. He knew the knife of prophecy could cut both ways, after all his uncles prophecies had changed his life completely. The fire, pain and death he had seen had come to pass, but it happened mostly to Kylo rather than the clan. Not for the first time he wondered if his uncle hadn’t have had the vision, would his life have been peaceful.

“You have no right,” his father burst out suddenly and Kylo felt as his mother stepped up beside him.

“He has every right, we did him wrong all those years ago. I allowed you to cast him out without thinking of the consequences,” her eyes turned to her twin then who looked desperately at her.

“You know why we did,” he whispered out reaching for her but she shrank back from Luke’s touch.

“Yes I know,” her voice rose then as she looked around her, “but they don’t. They don’t know that I allowed you both to condemn my son because of a vision, one that you made come true by your actions.”

Voices rose around them and Kylo turned to see that more people were filling the ranks around them, people coming from their tents and work of the day to hear what was being said. He looked to his mother then and the determination on her face even as he saw the pain. They both knew that by the end of this she would lose her mate, and more than likely her twin, even as she gained her son back. This was not a trade he would ever wish on anyone and he knew his mothers pain would be a schism in her life she would never get over.

“I let your words sway me once Luke, I let your fear of what could be stay my hand, not this time,” she turned her eyes to Kylo then and nodded once and he took over where her words failed her.

“We will leave, there will be no more blood on my hands because of you, but if I need to fight I will,” he turned his gaze to the men behind him then and they each nodded, “we all will.”

He could feel the pure rage coming from his father now as Han realised the extent of what was happening, that he was losing his mate. He turned his eyes to Leia then, pleading with her without saying a word but she simply squared her shoulders and moved closer to Kylo. Rey moved forwards then so that she could take Leia’s hand giving the woman the strength she needed and Kylo silently thanked his mate. He couldn’t fathom being in his fathers shoes, for he would never do anything that would force Rey’s hand the way he was forcing Leia’s. 

“GET OUT!” Han finally bellowed causing Leia to jump at his side, “all of you traitors get out!” his vehemence turned to Leia as he spat the last words and she hiccupped her pain locked in her throat.

Kylo regarded his father for a moment, the other Alpha vibrating with rage, before he turned on his heal and headed away. The people around him watched him move, and some of them moved as well turning to gather their things. Han had always been a good Alpha, protecting them yes, but if he could turn his own son away with just a vision from Luke what would he do to the rest of them. The foundation of their clan had been shaken.

When Kylo and Rey made it back to where their tent had been it was all packed up and so were all of the other tents around them. Now the horses and a few carts were in their place ready for them to mount and head out. Leia sagged down onto a log where the fire had been tampered down in preparation and burst into tears burying her face in her hands as Rey sank next to her and hugged her. All Kylo could do was watch, not sure how to comfort his mother. She had done a lot to mend the chasm between them but it was still there. Before he could move to her Rose stepped forwards pulling his attention to the smaller Beta.

“We would like to come with you,” her soft words pulled his attention to her and Finn who was hovering at her shoulder.

“Of course, you will always be welcome,” she cant help the grin that splits her lips at his words and she turns to Finn to grab his hand and run off to grab their things.

They all work quickly and soon they are ready to head off and Kylo quickly realises that a little over half of the clan has chosen to go with them. It hits him then as they all look at him that he has become their leader and he doesn’t know how he feels about that. Yes he had been training to take over Snoke for a while now, but that clan had been different. It had been full of warriors and men who needed a firm hand to make sure they didn’t get themselves killed while fighting. The people around him were different. He didn’t fail to see that most of them were made up of the younger generation of the clan, those he had grown up with, but there were also a few of the older members as well. This also meant there were families amongst the people around him, some with young children or babies. He didn’t know how he felt about suddenly being responsible for them, but when he turned to look at Rey he knew he would do what ever it took to keep her safe. The bigger the clan the less likely they would need to go up against marauders and other clans like his used to be.

Sweeping through the gathered crowd he pulled Rey into his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair, “how are you feeling?” he asked where she could only hear.

“I’ll be alright, though I am tired,” she admitted and he kissed her deeply once more.

He really hated the thought of travelling with her again, he knew she needed her rest, but they didn’t have any choice. He would take it as slowly as she needed and the rest of the clan would just have to move at her pace. Pulling back from her he clicked a signal and a cart pulled forwards. She frowned at him but didn’t protest as he lifted her into the back where she found he had had the furs from their bed put. He settled her into the fur and made sure she was warm before he climbed back down from the cart and went in search of his warhorse. His large black steed was saddled and ready to go and he climbed up quickly his eyes scanning over those gathered around him. He knew he should give some speech, say something that would show them their trust was in the right place, but he had no idea what to say. Instead he dug his heels into the side of his horse and started trotting away.

Before he got to far his mother pulled beside him riding a smaller dappled horse he didn’t know but he didn’t say anything as he looked at her. Her face was red with her spent tears but her shoulders were squared and her jaw set in determination.

“I know where we can head, a camp site Han hasn’t used in years but should be perfect for us,” he didn’t fail to hear the slight flinch over his fathers name but he didn’t press it simply nodding and indicating for her to take the lead. 

She pulled on the reigns of her horse calling a command over her shoulder that the people understood easily and trotted off people following her. Kylo staid to the side of them as he watched the column march passed his eyes taking in the faces of all that were following him. He vowed to learn their names and thank each of them on their travel to their winter camp grounds. They were trusting him and at the same time they were giving safety to his mate, he owed these people.

As he sat atop his horse his attention was pulled to the side where someone stood next to one of the only tents left erected in the area they had claimed. Frowning he urged his horse over and realised it was Poe watching them all silently, his leg still wrapped in bandages and a crutch under one arm. Kylo wasn’t sure what he had expected from the other Alpha, but the fact he wasn’t coming wasn’t it.

He turned his horse so he could look down at Poe, and he didn’t fail to see the anger in his eyes wrapped in loss, “I can’t go,” Kylo nodded at his simple words understanding him completely.

“It’ll hurt her,” he replied and Poe sighed as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I know,” he looked back up at Kylo then and he could see the resolve in the depths of Poe’s eyes, “but she has you and I don’t have her.”

He turned on his heel then before Kylo could say anything and walked away unsteadily. Kylo let him, knowing Rey would be upset when she realised her friend wasn’t coming, that it would hurt Rose and Finn but he couldn’t blame the man. He knew Poe was in love with Rey, probably more than the man had realised before Kylo was back on the scene. He wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone so he watched as he walked back into his fathers camp and turned his horse back to the column of people leaving. Rey’s cart was near the back and he pulled his horse alongside her so that he could keep her safe as they moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this story won't be much longer, some of them settling in their new camp, maybe a surprise addition... maybe more drama cause you know me and the drama train! It's definitely going to last until those babes come into the world that's for sure. Let me know what you guys think and what you want because I'm always open


	11. Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've jumped a little in time, not to much but enough that I could reach the major bit I wanted to. Hope you guys enjoy this update. I'd originally written over 8000 words for this chapter but I wanted to split the updates a little to give you all some extra goodies, so I split the chapters and added a little extra to this one. Let me know what you think, oh and fluff as requested!

Rey laughed as she watched two of the youngest members of their clan playing under the watchful eye of their parents. The snow in the centre of their camp had been cleared, and kept being cleared, so that they had no trouble moving between the tents, but at the edges there was still plenty of snow for the little ones to play with. The two boys were just passed their second year so were full of life and adventure. One of their fathers scooped both up when they started to venture to far bringing them back to much protests. With another laugh Rey turned on her heel and headed back towards the women’s circle. 

It was clear today, the sky a brilliant crisp blue so the women had moved their work outside for the time being enjoying the fresh air while they could. Frustrated a little by the fact that she more waddled than walked now Rey slipped down into a seat next to Rose who smiled at her and handed her a basket of scraps of material. Rey delved her fingers into it and pulled out a few pieces before trying to reach for a basket that held needles and threads. Rose laughed lightly as her friend tried to reach around her large bump before taking pity on her and snagging the basket and handing it to her. Rey smiled thankfully and grabbed what she needed before placing the basket next to her. She only had two months to go now before the babes were due and she was finding it harder and harder to move.

As she worked she watched the women around her chatting, most of them being around the same age as her and Rose but there were still a few elders dotted around. Maz was animatedly trying to show a young girl how to make something her voice loud and crystal clear as the girl concentrated hard her tongue gritted between her teeth and her eyes nearly going gross eyed. Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the sight and a few women down Amilyn tried hard to reign in Maz who just laughed at her and carried on with her tutelage. With a sigh Amilyn shrugged and went back to her own work mumbling under her breath as she did.

Ben had tried to convince Rey to stay in the tent at all times, but it had driven her nearly insane. Yes, she enjoyed being in the safety of her nest, but she wasn’t a woman used to being idle. She also couldn’t hunt anymore like she was used to so had settled into the women’s circle even if sewing had never been her forte before. Rose had joined her quickly and Rey had a feeling Ben had asked her to keep and eye on his mate. She didn’t mind, each gesture from Ben was another that showed how much he loved her, and she knew he still worried about her safety constantly. 

They had had another scare on their travels to their winter grounds her bleeding returning on the second day, but it had only lasted a few hours and the midwives had made it plain that it would be better for them to travel and get her somewhere safe where they wouldn’t need to travel again for some time rather than make camp. So they had pressed on and finally reached this valley that Leia remembered from when she had been a child and the early days of Han’s clan. 

At thoughts of Leia she looked up at the woman who was silently working away across the circle from her. She knew Leia hurt badly, the woman crying most nights, but she wouldn’t let any of them help her. Rey couldn’t imagine her pain, if she had been separated from Ben now she knew she wouldn’t survive it, but then she also couldn’t picture being separated from her children. It was something unspoken but often an Omega would choose their children over their mates if they were forced and she wondered what she would pick, preying she never needed to find out.

As if thoughts of Ben summoned him he rounded the corner smiling brightly as he chatted with the man at his shoulder. Rey recognised him as one of Ben’s knights, but she still couldn’t put names to faces since the men preferred to keep to the edges of the clan. The only one she knew well was Marcus since he’d mated with one of their young omega women unexpectedly a month ago. No one had even known they had been courting until one morning he came and made the pronouncement of his attentions to Ben and once he had his leaders blessing had claimed the girl who had laughed brightly and fallen into his arms with love. Rey couldn’t help but smile every time she thought about it, hoping more of the men that had followed from his old clan would find warmth and happiness.

Ben pulled her from her thoughts as he knelt behind her and pressed his hands against her swollen stomach as he kissed her neck.

“How are my sons doing?” he asked, and she laughed as she turned to kiss him.

“Your daughters are fighting in there this morning,” it was a running bet between them who would be right about the genders.

Really Ben didn’t care either way, secretly liking the thought of two girls like his mate running around even if they would drive him quickly to insanity with worry. He nuzzled at his mate’s hair as he breathed in her ever-changing scent loving that as their children grew she smelt more and more like them. He could now pick out the entwined scents of the twins in hers, like a string of honeysuckle and cedar, but their scents didn’t help him know what they were going to be. He rubbed his palms over her distending stomach laughing as he was rewarded by a kick and possibly an elbow. Rey sighed at him as she settled back against his chest closing her eyes the sewing in her fingers forgotten. He knew she didn’t get much sleep now, the twins always deciding that her bed time was play time to them and he was sorry he couldn’t sooth them more. His purr often helped calm the two enough that Rey could get some rest, but it wasn’t fool proof. 

“Hand’s to yourself Ben, that’s how Rey got into this problem in the first place,” Maz called out pulling a surprised laugh from Rey as the women around them fell about laughing and Ben grumbled in her ear.

Just then a man came running up and Ben leapt to his feet as he took in the sweaty scout. The man skidded to a halt in front of him and dropped to his knee as Ben walked forwards. 

“There’s riders heading this way,” the scout looked up at him then breathing deeply, “they’ve come through the pass that we thought closed by the snow.”

Gesturing for the man to stand Ben turned to look at Rey who was frowning at him, “Rose make sure she stays in the tent,” next to Rey Rose nodded before rising to her feet to help her friend.

Ben could tell that Rey wanted to fight, but his stern look let her know that he was in no mood for an argument right then and for once she holds her tongue. He’s happy to see   
that all of the women gather around her ready to protect her and herd her away from the danger towards their tent. Once he was sure that she was safe he turned his attention back too the scout and the man moved so Ben could follow him. The man rushed to where the horses were tethered clambering up onto his own as he waited for Ben to saddle his own horse and climb aboard, once both men are seated the scout spurs on with Ben at his heels.

So far their clan had been isolated in the valley they had chosen, they had a few people pass by when they first arrived obviously looking for their own camp grounds for the winter, but no one to worry about. They hadn’t seen anyone for nearly a month now, not since the snow had set in and closed the passes, or at least that was what they had thought. 

The scouts horse began to struggle with the snow as it grew deeper and soon Ben was the one leading the way his warhorse more easily cutting through the snow drifts. When they reached the top of a rise both men stopped as the scout pointed out the group making their way slowly towards them.

Ben frowned as he took in the sight in front of him, it being completely not what he had expected. When the scout had arrived his first thought was of a warband making it through the pass, maybe some of the alphas from his old clan banding together. Instead what he was faced with was a group of six people atop horses and three carts behind them. The horsemen were fighting through the snow as the carts behind them struggled and he could clearly see women sat in the carts. His frown deepened as he turned back to scout sending him back to the camp to gather more men. He wouldn’t leave women out there to freeze in the elements, so he needed people to help cut a path, and then close it behind them.

Spurring his horse on he moved down the rise his eyes locked on the horseman at the front. He could tell that at least the lead two were Alphas their build giving them away easily, but they weren’t men he recognised and from their roughly sewn furs they weren’t warriors either. His horse cut a path straight to them, but he pulled up short as the men called a halt to their own precession.

“This camp is claimed, you should turn around now,” he said testing why there were there, not really having any intention of letting them go back into the wilds.

“Now is that how you greet friends Ben Solo,” a voice called from the depths of one of the carts and they all turned to see a woman push out into the bright winter sunlight.

“Paige?” he whispered never expecting to see the Seer again.

She smiled brightly at him as she climbed down from the cart, one of the riders quickly dismounting so that he could shadow her even if she grunted her annoyance at him. She used the space the horse had cut to walk forwards stopping as the snow drift none of them had cut through made it up to her hips. She grumbled in frustration and turned her eyes up to him as he sat atop his horse.

“Do I have to climb over this or are you coming down?” he couldn’t help but laugh at her tone, but he quickly dismounted and waded easily over to her.  
He smiled down at the omega Seer when he reached her, and she gave him a quick curtsy which he returned with a respectful dip of his head.

“We formally request to join your clan Ben Solo,” she said suddenly, and he looked from her to the faces gathered around.

The men atop to horses didn’t say anything, there eyes assessing as he stood with them. Turning he caught the sight of a few women peeking from the depths of the cart Paige had climbed down from and he wondered how many she had stashed in them.

“Why?” he replied, and she grinned up at him.

“Because I’ve seen what your clan has the potential to be,” she turned looked at the women and he watched as a shadow passed over her face that was dark but disappeared quickly, “because we will be safe.”

Unable to turn women in need away he quickly agreed, just as his own men crested the hill again. He heard a few gasps from the depths of the carts and couldn’t help but chuckle turning so that he’s facing his men as they move down the hill with Paige at his side.

“Will they be alright with all these Alphas around,” some of it is joking some of it worry for the women.

She chuckled lightly as she glanced over her shoulder at the women she had brought with her, “they will be more than ok. Most of them volunteered when I told them of the virile Alphas in your clan.”

He blanched at that and she laughed harder before returning to her cart climbing up and disappearing inside. With a shake of his head he returned to his horse climbing up as his men arrived. Once they had a plan to clear a path and make sure the path was filed in behind them he turned his horse back to climb the hill knowing his mate would be back at camp worried.

When the travellers finally made it to the camp they discovered that two of the carts held ten women in total, and the other was full to the brim with supplies. The elder women of his clan quickly helped the new arrivals set up their tents and settled the women with the other unmated women. Ben doesn’t fail to see more than one of his men watching these new additions even as the guards they brought with them grumble. Paige requested to make her tent near his and he can’t deny her, she is a powerful Seer after all and he knows having her near them will help Rey. Rey is more than happy to welcome the woman hugging her deeply when Ben finally let her out of the confines of her tent. 

He watched over his people as they interact with the new arrivals, the happy voices rising around him and settling into his heart. When they first set out he had been worried about being there leader, but he had taken to the role like a fish to water, and now he wanted nothing more than to make sure his people were happy.

As he watched them Maz came forwards, taking Paige’s hands in hers and the women bent their heads together. For a long time he’d wondered if Maz had been hiding some kind of powers and watching her interact with Paige he’s even more convinced the old omega knew more than she was letting on. Luke had ruled everything mystical in their old clan with such an iron fist he wasn’t surprised at the idea that anyone else would have kept quiet about any gift they had. 

Every day he was learning of more and more faults in his old clan that he had never seen before. Yes the women were protected in his fathers clan, yes they had some rights, but they still deferred to the men. It seemed that the old ways of treating Omega women hadn’t died with his grandparents generation like he had thought, his mother had shielded him from most of it, but now he was hearing stories that he didn’t like. Thinking of Rey and what would have happened had she stayed with Han made his blood boil, he knew the only reason a mating hadn’t been forced on her earlier was because of her ties to Luke and even her ties to him.

With a shake of his head he turned back to the brightness around him, hoping to leave the darkness in the past. As if sensing his thoughts Rey came up then, lacing her fingers into his and he pulled her closer to the shelter of his body. He could feel the heat radiating from her as was right but he still worried about her catching a chill whenever she was out in the winter air. She chuckled softly as she let him pull her forwards knowing he needed her touch to ground him. His mind had turned to dark places and she had sensed it but he was breaking from the again.

She was prouder of her mate than she could ever express, he had taken so much responsibility onto his shoulders so quickly and had never complained even if she knew he worried when no one was around. For someone who had grown up under so much darkness there was a bright core of light at his centre, and he showed it every day with his actions. She had never seen the women of their clan so relaxed and at ease. Those that were still young but not mated didn’t look over their shoulders like they had before and the older women didn’t worry about the way their mates treated them. She knew that some of the men had been hard in public because they had an image to uphold, now they were different people.

Stroking her hand over her stomach she couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, if there was a girl in there she knew this was going to be the safest place for her. Ben was making a world for them that was the best of all he had been through, his core of strength like steel that no one could break, but his brightness a beacon to the world. She wasn’t surprised that the others had come to join them and with that thought she moved off to help everyone settle in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Another celebration, another mating, Rey couldn’t help but grin as she watched one of Ben’s stoic warriors pull a laughing woman into his arms kissing her soundly. Looking around her clan she couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that spilled from her lips. Since they had settled into their winter grounds they had had five new couples come out and she knew there were more couples who would make the announcement soon. She rubbed her hand over her bump happily as she thought about the fact her babes wouldn’t be the youngest in the clan for long. They had already had to hastily erect one heat tent thanks to an omega being pushed into a heat by one of the new males. Paige had been happily surprised when one of the guards she had brought fell head over heals for one of the omegas of the clan and she whispered to Rey that they would emerge from that tent mated and expecting. 

Just as another round of cheers rose for the happy couple Rey felt a spike of pain slice down her spine and around her stomach steeling her breath. She hunched over as the ripple moved through her and disappeared, so she could take a breath. Sitting up she glanced around her happy to see that no one had seen her moment. This wasn’t the first pain of the day, but it was the strongest. She knew she was in labour but hadn’t wanted to spoil the celebration going on for the happy couple. 

Her eyes searched through the gathered people under the large tent that had been erected until she saw her mate standing with a group of his knights, each of the men laughing together. Her heart lightened as it always did when she saw her mate laughing. His joy grew every day and the darkness slipped from his shoulders more and more. She knew some of it was the knowledge that they were safe in their grounds for the moment, that all the warriors could take some time to relax. She also knew some of the worry would return with the summer when the moved again, but for the moment she revealed in the joy she saw in the man she loved so deeply.

Just then another shot of pain stole her breath and this time it didn’t go unnoticed. She felt a cool hand slip into hers and she gratefully squeezed as she waited for the new wave to subside. When she looked up she found she was looking into Paige’s fathomless gaze and smiled softly.

“Naughty omega, hiding labour from your mate,” she laughed out and Rey returned it as she sat back.

“We have time yet,” she simply replied, and Paige nodded squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Paige had known the moment Rey felt the first tightening early in the morning, she’d felt the realisation ripple through her body and knew that there was only one amongst them far enough along to be experiencing the pain. She also knew Rey was right, it would be hours yet until Rey reached the point where she needed to be in her tent, but that didn’t stop her from keeping an eye on the omega. When she had seen her double over in pain she couldn’t help but lend a hand to her. Now Rey’s eyes had turned back to her mate, the love plain on her face as she watched him. So, Paige simply held her hand as she watched the omega for signs her labour was progressing.

Ben chatted with his friends as he watched the latest mates dance around the fire pit at the centre of the large tent together. His mind was full of the hum of Rey’s love as it had been all day and he let himself swim in the warmth of it as he took another sip of the mead in his hand. Usually he didn’t indulge since he liked to keep his mind sharp, but it was a celebration after all and it was only his second of the day. Just as he went to take another sip he felt a hot pain lance down his spine pushing the air from his lungs as he gripped onto his closest friend who happened to be Finn as the world went spinning around him. He could hear Finn calling to him, questioning what was happening but he couldn’t answer his eyes searching out for Rey.

He found her sat just to the right of the fire pit her head resting softly against Paige’s shoulder as she gripped the other’s woman’s hand tightly. As he looked Paige turned and caught his gaze with a soft smile nodding. He rose to his full height then as he sucked in a breath his eyes turned to Finn who was watching him worriedly.  
“Rey’s in labour,” he answered Finn finally as he pushed the cup into his friend’s hands and strolled around the fire.

People scrambled out of his way as he moved instantly sensing something was happening. Dropping to his knees in front of his mate he threaded his hand into her hair kneading at the back of her neck and easily feeling the tension there. Her eyes popped open at the feel of him and she sighed out his name as she lifted her lips silently asking for a kiss that he happily obliged her with. She sighed into the kiss and he deepened it tasting her tongue and pulling her beautiful scent deep into him. When he pulled back he realised everyone around them had fallen silent and he turned to look at them all watching him. When he turned back to Rey she laughed a little even as her body rippled again in pain.  
Rising to his feet he looked at them all smiling happily, “Rey’s in labour,” he proclaimed loudly to gasps and cheers and he listened to his mate chuckle softly behind him.

Turning he leant down so that he could scoop her into his arms to her loud protests, but he didn’t care. Quickly the midwives weaved between the gathered people and followed in his wake as he strode to their tent leaving the revelry behind him. The snow that had been falling steadily for most of the day battered against him as he moved, and he curled himself tighter around his mate as he carried her thinking about the people they’d left behind in the celebration tent. He knew his people had more to celebrate now and there would be more than one headache in the morning. Putting thoughts of them aside he moved into their tent and carefully laid her down in the middle of their nest. As he pulled back he watched as she wiggled into the perfect position, her fingers kneading the pillows around her happily as she settled back. Two midwives came in then and she stepped back from the nest while they checked her over, slipping out so he could give a few orders. 

His knights had already gathered, the only one missing being the freshly mated male who was probably only thinking with his knot at that moment and Ben couldn’t begrudge him that. He and his knights had already planned out what was going to happen, each of them knowing their posts for the evening. Since he couldn’t be out there to protect his mate his men were taking up position, so he could concentrate on nothing but her and their babes. The men knew who to allow in and who to keep out for the moment since he knew everyone would want to help and Rey would quickly become overwhelmed. He did feel bad that Rey seemed to have picked the beginning of a full-blown snow storm to go into labour, but his men didn’t mind more than one grinning at him as they patted him on the shoulder and told him to tend to his mate.

When he stepped back inside the women each had a hand holding Rey’s tightly as a ripple of pain spread over her body. Quickly he moved to her side slipping onto the pallet and pulled her up so that she could rest reclined against his body. He’d quickly realised this was the most comfortable position for his mate and she sighed happily as she settled against him, he started purring the moment her body pressed against his and he could feel the happy hum along their bond.

“Settle in for the long haul, this isn’t going to be quick,” one of the midwives laughed as they stood to leave.

He knew they weren’t going far, they were just getting things ready, but he could still feel the panic in his chest rising. Rey’s hand came out then to grab one of his as she circled his skin with her thumb turning to look up at him.

“Shhh it’ll all be fine love,” she said, and he couldn’t help but capture her lips in a deep kiss. Even in her pain and own worry she was trying to make him feel better, she really was a gift from the gods. 

He pulled her back against his chest as he massaged her glands knowing that for the moment all she needed was comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe had to have Paige join them, how could I not! so guesses what are these babes going to be and what are their names? let me know what you all think.


	12. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mummy, I have three babes myself so I know the lovely joys of them entering the world (and the damn sodding crap that goes along with it) so writing about birth wasn't hard for me. Maybe a little graphic for others though so if you don't like the little details I'd skip this! I have taken liberties of course since I am a drama queen, but you know you love me for it
> 
> So it's only a short chapter since I think the birth stands alone, but I might post another chapter quickly if I get plenty of love from you awesome peeps

Rey moaned deep in her throat as another wave of pain rippled through her body and Ben did his best to massage the knots in her muscles over her spine.

“You’re doing great Rey,” Paige’s soft voice filled the tent even as Rey moaned again.

Ben looked up to his mother over Rey’s back and she smiled softly at him. At the moment Rey was on all fours leaning into him as he massaged her back and she rocked from side to side. Her temperature had sky rocketed scaring him at one point but the women all said it was normal, but Rey couldn’t stand anything next to her skin anymore. So he had helped her strip off the long tunic she had been wearing so that now her skin was completely bare except for the sheen of sweat coating it.

She had been in full blown labour for about four hours now and they were deep into the night, the storm he knew had been brewing blowing hard outside of their tent, but none of that touched them in the heated confines. Ben could feel her pain through the bond, but she was doing everything she could to shield him from it not letting go even as he begged her to. As another ripple of pain skittered through her body he pushed as much love as he could through the bond adding his strength to hers. She looked up from where her face was pressed against him and smiled softly, even as he had to push her sweaty hair from her face. 

“My beautiful mate,” he whispered out as he lent down to press a kiss to her brow.

She moaned again as she pressed her face back against his bare chest breathing his scent in to calm herself. Ben watched as her stomach contacted, the mass bunching up so that he could clearly see his children’s limbs as Rey’s body moved them into position. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, even as he hated how much pain she was in. With the next contraction she reared up and he caught her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his skin. Paige moved closer her hand going between Rey’s splayed legs and she smiled up at Ben.

“Ok Rey, I think we’re about ready for baby number one,” she glanced back at Leia who quickly moved forwards with a bowl of warm water and cloth.

Rey simply moaned into Ben’s shoulder as the women around them began preparing for the birth. Paige had quickly taken point once Rey went into full blown labour and Ben was glad. When she had arrived to join the clan she’d told him she’d had a vision of being at the birth of his children, that she needed to be there, and he didn’t argue with it. She was a Seer yes, but she was also a midwife who had lots of experience welcoming babies safely into the world. 

Another deep moan left Rey’s throat then as she tipped her head back and he looked at her to see that she had closed her eyes tight her face contorted in pain and effort.

“That’s it Rey, listen to your body, push when you feel it,” Paige said soothingly as she kept one hand against Rey’s core.

Ben quickly realised that her fingers were touching the top of his child’s head and he felt his heart rate spike even as he held Rey carefully as she bared down again a groan pulling from deep in her chest. He’d always known his Rey was a warrior but watching her bring this life into the world left him in awe of her. He knew she was in terrible pain now, but instead of screaming from it, she was using it. She panted deep in her chest as her eyes popped opened to lock with his and he could see the worry in their depths along with the pain.

“It’s ok little one, you can do this,” he lent his forehead against hers as she nodded and once more pulled in a deep breath before she bared down once more.

“That’s it Rey, here comes the head, keep pushing that’s it,” Ben looked over Rey’s shoulder as he saw his child coming into the world his heart skipping a beat, “ok love just pant now, give yourself a moment and then the shoulders, that’s it, ok one big push,” Rey let out a warriors cry as she pushed with all her might and felt the relief as her child slid from her body into Paige’s waiting hands.

A scream instantly rent the air and Rey let out a sob at the sound of her baby crying. Ben pulled her tighter against him as Paige worked between her legs and soon the little bundle was being lifted and Rey turned to look at the baby’s red face.

“You have a strong son,” Paige said, and Rey gave a small hiccup of a cry before she gathered the baby into her arms as she sat back on her heels for a moment. 

He opened his eyes then his little face crinkling as he cried out and she laughed at the sight as she ran her finger gently over his cheek. Ben crowded in close so that he could breathe in the baby’s scent, picking out the traces of cedar even as Rey’s scent was still thick on his skin. His mind flashed back to the scents he’d been able to pick up cedar and honeysuckle and suddenly he knew his next child would be a girl. He grinned up at Rey as she let out a little grunt letting them all know they weren’t done yet.

Carefully Leia took the baby from Rey’s arms and she collapsed against Ben’s chest once more. Paige’s fingers were back between her legs, but Ben caught the frown on their friends face before she could hide it. Her eyes snapped up to Ben’s face and the worry spiking through his chest got worse.

“Rey, this little one wants to be stubborn like there mother,” Paige’s words were light but Ben could hear the undertone of worry.

She locked gazes with Ben once more and said the words that sent ice through his veins, “I can feel a foot.”

The room fell silent then, the only sound being Ben’s son as he snuffled in his grandmother’s arms. Rey heard Paige and let out a small plaintive moan as a sob built in her throat. She knew how dangerous it was for a baby to be born feet first and even though the first baby had paved the way for the second it was still going to have its problems.

“Ok Rey, on your back love,” Paige instructed, and Ben helped her turn over.

He cradled her against his chest as she settled back spreading her legs wide as another contraction suddenly rippled through her body. Paige lent a hand on her stomach as the contraction intensified feeling the baby’s position carefully. Looking up at Rey she gave her a calm smile even as she knew what she had to do was going to hurt.

“Rey I need you to breathe deeply for me, this isn’t going to be pleasant but I think I can get this little one into the right position ok?” Rey nodded as she grabbed hold of Ben’s arms and dug her fingers in.

As the contraction subsided Paige used the lull in the muscle tension to press her hands along the baby moving them as carefully as she could but knowing she was putting pressure on Rey’s body. Rey cried out as she threw her head back against Ben as he held her carefully and she dug her nails into his arms drawing blood. Giving birth had been painful but this was an unnatural pain and everything in her screamed to make Paige stop. When the other woman lifted her hands from Rey’s body she cried freely feeling the tears spill over her cheeks.

“I’m sorry Rey I know that hurt, but I think that did it,” another contraction flooded Rey’s body then the pain seeming less compared to the pain of the manipulation. 

Paige pressed her hands back over the bump as Rey’s body worked to move the baby into position and she smiled brightly as she realised the manipulation had held and the baby was now head down. She crooned happily to Rey and Ben pressed a kiss to his omegas neck as she panted through the pain. Soon it was time for this baby to enter the world and Paige moved back between Rey’s knees her eyes locked on the thatch of hair on the top of this baby’s head.

“This little one has daddy’s hair,” she said pulling a laugh from Rey’s throat.

“That’s it Rey give me a good push love,” Paige said and watched as Rey pulled in one last deep breath before baring down as hard as she could.

Paige had to move quickly to catch this little one, the baby sliding into her waiting hands quicker than there bother did. She grinned triumphantly up at Rey who had sagged back against Ben as the baby left her body.

“You have a girl,” she called, and Leia let out a little whoop from the corner.

Rey wasn’t relaxed though, she was waiting to hear the sound of her daughter’s cry, but she hadn’t let out a peep yet. Ben could feel Rey’s worry, the tension in her body high as her eyes searched for the bundle that Paige held against her chest. 

“Paige?” Ben questioned holding onto his own worry knowing if he let it go it would only make Rey feel worse.

Paige rose from the bed and moved around until she could press the bundle in her arms into the couples waiting hands. She smiled softly at them as she pulled the blankets back, so they could see the little pink face of their daughter as she blinked up at them.

“It’s ok, she’s just a quiet one,” she said her mind filling with a vision of the woman this baby would become.

She didn’t say anything to the parents as they gazed down with love at their daughter, instead she pulled the vision into her heart and held it there. Their daughter was something special, but for the moment they didn’t need to worry about the future. Just then the baby gave a small cry as she frowned up at Rey and Rey laughed as Ben’s deep purr filled the room.

The women bustled around as Leia brought their son forwards and laid him against Rey who held her children against her bare chest falling instantly in love with them. Leaning down she breathed in their combined scents, smelling the cedar and honeysuckle Ben constantly talked about even as she picked up notes from herself and from Ben. 

As she settled back against Ben Paige helped her arrange herself so that her son could latch onto her breast. It felt strange at first, his little mouth working at her, his fist coming up to kneed against her flesh, but it was also the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Paige softly explained that the breast feeding would help her uterus to contract and for the placenta to be delivered easier. Rey simply nodded her thoughts lost to the exhaustion that was rippling through her, but she pushed it away as she took in the sight of her babies.

“You did it,” Ben whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck and she smiled up at him lovingly.

“No, we did it,” she replied as she returned her gaze to her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is coming to a close soon I think. I have a lot still written to put up for you guys but we'll be jumping around in time a little bit moving forward.
> 
> I'm also insane and I'm writing something else for you Reylo fans more A/B/O since I'm sort of obsessed with it. So I hope you lovely people move with me onto my next story because I absolutely love hearing from you all.


	13. Meet

The summer heat was driving Rey insane, she missed the snows that had surrounded them in their winter grounds. Tucked against her daughter mewled a little and she quickly stroked the baby’s head soothing her in her sleep. They’d been travelling for a few days now and finally they reached the grounds of the meet. Rey hadn’t gone to the last one, the babes still to small, but she couldn’t miss this meet since she was now the mate of a clan leader. 

Thinking of their winter home made her think of the babes coming into the world and days afterwards when they had wrapped themselves together with their children and done nothing but love them. Rey had requested that Ben allow her to name him Kylo since Ben’s alter ego had been such a large part of his life. Ben had riled against it at first since Snoke had given him the name, but when she had threatened to call him Han he had given into her request. Rey had never called Ben anything but Ben, so she had no trouble calling her son by his other name, she liked the name. Her daughter had been harder to name but they had finally settled on Dawn, since she was calm like the first rays of sunshine after a storm. She was so quiet that Rey worried about her at first, but it quickly became apparent that she simply liked to study her surroundings.

Leaning down she breathed in her daughter’s bright scent letting it settle her before she lifted her face again and looked at the column of people behind her. She grinned at the sight of all of them, feeling her heart swelling in pride, these were her people. As they had travelled so many of them had helped with the twins, their hearts showing how much they cared for the twins and for her and Ben. 

Her eyes easily found Ben where he was near the back of the column, their son tucked against him as their daughter was to her. He smiled brightly as he caught her watching him even as his attention was still with the scout at his side. She could plainly see the love on his face and it warmed her to the core. Pulling her attention from his face she dug her knees into the side of her horse and moved on.

It didn’t take them long to settle their camp, their tents going up quickly. Rey handed her daughter over to Leia once she was sure the girl was well fed and happy, her mind on going to the communal market and finding something for the twins. They were one of the last of the clans to arrive so the market place was already full of stalls. Ben was busy organising the supplies they had made and gathered for trading so she didn’t want to disturb him, instead she snagged her bag full of goods she had made herself ready to trade.

She loved walking through the market, looking at all the amazing things people made and sold. She found a stall selling beautiful necklaces of amber, the young omega behind it telling her of how it helped with teething babies. She picked out two beautiful rows of amber and traded them for a hand sewn bag she had made, the girl happy for the trade. She chatted for a while with some of the stall holders, some she had known for a long time since she had been coming to the meets for years, all happy to hear of her fortune lately.

Rey had been walking between the stalls for nearly an hour when a familiar scent had her stopping in her tracks. She looked up and locked eyes on the figure who hadn’t realised she was there as they bent over a stall selling thick plush black bear fur. She studied his bent form, her heart aching at the sight of him. Poe looked more bedraggled then the last time she had seen him, he’d let a thick beard grown, though it was groomed well, and his hair was longer than it had ever been. He was negotiating with the stall holder, smiling though it didn’t touch his eyes. Her mind flashed to Rose and Finn and how hard it would be to see this man that had supposed to be with them forever, before she had come between them. 

She’d confessed how hurt she was that she had caused their split to Rose, who wouldn’t hear any of it from her. Rose had been tearful but she had laid the blame at Poe’s feet, he had known what Rey could give him and what she couldn’t from the beginning but he had allowed himself to fall to far and left them behind. They’d hugged for a while after talking but Rey still felt it was her fault and looking at him now she ached for him. Not only had she not been able to be his mate, but he had lost not just two other people he loved but he had lost Leia as well, a woman he had looked to as a pseudo mother since he had lost his own. She felt as if she had abandoned him, having not known he wasn’t with them until they had nearly reached the winter grounds.

As if her thoughts of him called to him he stood up to his full height as he turned and his eyes settled on her. She held her breath as his eyes scanned over her, thinking of the changes he would see. She had lost most of the weight from the twins, getting back to hunting had helped a lot of that, but she was still changed. Her hips were rounder, her breast heavier and the way she carried herself had changed. She wouldn’t let anything weigh her down anymore, her head held high no matter what happened. His gaze darkened as it locked onto her and she could tell he was thinking about walking away. But when he turned towards her closing the small gap between them her breathing came back, though it was to fast.

“Hello Rey,” he croaked out, as if he was unused to using his voice any more.

She swallowed thickly as her mind raced but she couldn’t find words. She didn’t know what to say to him, all she could do was stare up into his face as he loomed over her.

“You look good,” he said and she watched as his fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach for her and she couldn’t help but lean forwards a little willing him to touch her.  
They had had an easy friendship all of their lives, had hugged and cuddled each other since they were babes. The wall between them now made her feel sick but she understood it, knew that it was multi-layered and wouldn’t come down with out a lot of work between the both of them, though she also knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Swallowing once again she forced her mouth to work, “how have you been?”

He shrugged with one shoulder, a move she had seen countless times, and it made her want to smile though the feeling never reached her lips. 

“As good as can be, since I’m one of the youngest left,” she could understand that, that the pressures from the shattered clan would fall hard on him.

She knew that Han and Leia had treated him as a son after Ben was made to leave, that lots had said he would be groomed to take over though nothing formal had ever been announced. She wondered now about what Han was doing with the clan that was left, and what Poe’s place was now. She knew that Ben had kept up with the clan, but she had purposefully actively avoided all talk of the people she had left behind. Those that had been willing to cast her aside and watch her die. Bile rose in her throat at that thought and Poe seemed able to read it as he shuffled a little closer.

“Han regrets his words Rey,” he all but whispered and her eyes snapped back to his face from where she had been looking at his feet.

She could see how clear his eyes were, it told her he wasn’t lying, or that it was the truth as he saw it. She wasn’t ready to forgive Han, forgive the man that had been her father for so long. She loved Han, she knew she always would, but the wound he had gouged in her heart wasn’t even scabbed over yet, to raw and still bleeding. She would hate him forever simply for what he had put Leia through and she hated him deeply for Ben. She’d talked to him about his father and Ben had simply said he wouldn’t waist any more time thinking on the man anymore, he had taken to much of his time and life already. Rey could understand that, but she also couldn’t let go just yet. Because of Han’s lies she’d had ten years with her mate stolen, had nearly had her children lost to her. 

Thinking of her babes made her ache, her arms needing to wrap around them and she stepped back from Poe.

“It’s good to see you,” she said smiling softly at him but turned to leave.

“I miss you, I miss you all,” he said stopping her as she turned and she turned her eyes up to him again.

“We’re all still there Poe, all you have to do is come to us,” she said and she meant it.

Ben had made it clear there would always be a place for the alpha in his clan, he would find it hard to be around the man that had nearly taken his place with his mate and children but he was also thankful that he had tried to keep them all alive while he hadn’t been there. Ben had also slipped right back into his friendship with Rose like they had never been apart and he knew how much she wished Poe was still with them. For her he would welcome him with open arms.

Poe shook his head though and Rey’s heart ached a little more knowing he wouldn’t take the offer up, that he might never take it up. She thought of Finn and Rose again, of what Poe was missing out on with them right now, but it wasn’t her place to tell him. Rose had made it clear that if he didn’t come back just for them then she didn’t want to tell him about what was happening now. 

“Goodbye Poe,” she said softly and swiftly moved away before he could do anything to stay her hand.

She quickly swept from the market, heading to the communal tent in their camp knowing that Leia would be there at that moment with her daughter. When she slipped inside smells of food cooking and the scents of her loved ones wrapping around her, she let go of the tension that had pinched her shoulders. Her eyes locked onto Dawn where she sat in front of Leia on a carpet of furs as Leia laughed at her antics. Slipping through the gathered people she sunk down onto the floor, burying her face against the soft downy fluff of her daughter’s hair.

‘Are you alright dear?” Leia asked and she lifted her eyes to smile and nod and Leia didn’t press.

Just then she heard her son’s cry and looked up to see Paige weaving between the gathered people Kylo bouncing on her hip as she tried to sooth him.

“Nope it’s no good, I just don’t smell like mama,” she said as Rey held her hands out to take her son.

He settled against her neck as she held him, his lips working over her skin and she laughed, “I don’t think its so much the smell, but rather the milk,” she laughed as she dropped her son down as she reached to undo the laces of her top.

Paige laughed as well as she dropped down next to Leia, rubbed her fingers gently over Dawn’s hair and cooing to the girl. Kylo quickly latched, greedy as he always was, and Rey settled back humming happily as her son fed. Once more she cast her eyes around the people around her, people working on food, others showing off some of the goods they had traded for already. These people were her family and she let that settle the last of her nerves.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Leia knew she was being stupid, that this was the worst idea for her bruised heart, but she could feel him out there. She’d done everything she could to numb the bond between her and her mate, had blocked her side of everything from Han. Being around Ben and his children helped with the pain and the whole in her soul where Han resided. Being torn from her son for so long had gouged a chunk of her heart out but watching him be an amazing clan leader to his people, how beautiful he was with his mate and children was healing that gouge, but the new hole was ragged. 

Slipping between he tents of her sleeping clan she moved into a clearing between the camps and slipped into the woods. The first thing she had done when she arrived at the meet grounds was to find where her old clan was, and it wasn’t far from the new one. It felt strange to think of the clan she had helped form as her old one, especially since so many had come with them, but they weren’t her clan anymore. They had made it clear that they believed in the old lies more than the truth and that hurt a lot since she had helped weave those lies and had hoped they would all listen when she undid them.

When she reached the edge of their camp she paused for a moment as familiar scents filled her nose. They had cooked one of her recipes for the nightly meal, she could smell the scent of rosemary thick in the air. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine as she stopped, but she squared her shoulders and pushed on. Skirting around the edge of the camp she looked for the larger tent she knew Han would be occupying. 

Her eyes eventually locked onto the tent, her heart beat thick in her ears so she couldn’t hear much else. She was shaking now, but she couldn’t stop the feelings that were flooding through her. So close to him she could feel him, feel the bond blooming and unable to stop it. Before she got to close to the tent the flap pushed back and Han burst through it, his shirt untucked and his eyes wild. It didn’t take long before his eyes locked onto her, and then he was moving in steady strong strides to her. She couldn’t move as she watched him, his face blank though his eyes were wild as they locked onto her. 

When he reached her she let out a breath that had been locked in his chest, her eyes going up to him as she gauged his reaction. He wasn’t as tall as Ben, her son getting his height from her father, but he was still a tall Alpha and even though he was getting older he still set her blood on fire. His salt and pepper hair was sticking up a little and she wondered if he had been asleep before she had come. She itched to run her fingers through his hair, to set it right and to feel it slide over her skin. Yes she wasn’t a young woman anymore, but that didn’t stop her from craving him like she had from when she had been younger. From the moment he had blasted into her life she had wanted him, and she had let that craving cloud everything. Not anymore though, now she wouldn’t let him crowd her and make her forget like he had done so many times before.

“What are you doing here?” he said and she wanted it to sound accusatory, but instead it was soft and almost pained.

“I don’t know,” she replied, because she really didn’t know what had brought her out into the night.

Ever so slowly, she watched as he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his callused fingers rubbing against her soft flesh. Her eyes fluttered shut as she soaked in the fell of him, and she felt as he moved closer, the heat of him radiating against her. His fingers moved and suddenly his thumb was pressing against her lower lip. Her eyes popped open and locked onto him as he looked down at her lips. She knew he was going to kiss her, couldn’t taste it between them easily, for she had shared thousands of kisses with him she always knew when it was coming.

Her lips parted slightly before he leaned down and captured them in a searing kiss. She moaned into it as her hands came up to press against his chest, his own hands going to her hip as he pulled her flush against him. She’d missed him so much, her every dream of him and his hands on her skin. She dreamt of when they were younger and hadn’t been able to keep there hands off each other, she’d also dreamt of the years later the nightly cuddles and kisses in the dark. 

Stepping back from the kiss she lowered her head as she pulled air into her lungs, her hands still pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beat under his skin, fell her own pulse racing to match his in her fingertips. His hands moved from her hips to close over her pressing her skin closer to his chest. 

She looked up again and could see the raw pain in his face, could see his remorse and longing but neither of them said anything as they both regained themselves. Eventually she pulled her hands back and he let them do his own dropping to his side as he looked at her.

“I’m sorry princess,” his quiet words rocking through her.

He hadn’t called her by his pet name in some years and it was only as it left his lips now that she realised that there had been a wall between them for a long time. She had done her best to ignore the fissure that had opened the moment that Ben had been cast out, to try to keep the edges of her heart together so she didn’t loose her mind, but it was plain to her now that things hadn’t been right between them for years. She also knew that was the reason she was still alive even though she had been apart from him for so long. They had been pulling apart for so long that she didn’t need his scent around her like she had when she had been younger. If they had been separated when they had first been mated she knew her heart would have given out but being away from him now wouldn’t kill her.

“I know you are Han, but I also know you won’t ever change,” she knew he was sad because of what he had lost, the fact that he had driven her away.

Yes, he was sorry, but he wasn’t sorry for what he had done, he was sorrier of the consequences of his actions. She loved this man with her whole being, but she knew she couldn’t go back to him, not now and maybe not ever. Looking at him she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and forgive him, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She stepped back again and he didn’t move telling her he understood, “there will always be a place for you here Leia,” he whispered and she swallowed thickly nodding to him.

She couldn’t say anything else, her heart screaming at her to give in, so she turned on her heel and fled. He stood and watched her go, she could feel his eyes on her skin, but he didn’t chase her and she knew he wouldn’t. He was to proud, he would always hold onto his decisions even if they were wrong, and until he bent she didn’t think she could ever go back to him. 

Her eyes filled with tears once more as she made it to her camp ground once more and slipped silently into her tent. She didn’t let them fall though, she’d cried for him ever night since they had left but tonight she wouldn’t let them spill forward. She built her walls as she fell onto her palate knowing that sleep wouldn’t come but that she had nothing else to do. Rolling into her furs she crushed her eyes shut and fought against the waves of pain that threatened to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's another chapter left and then this great journey will be at an end. Eventually I think there will be a sequel but I've got other projects on the cards at the moment.


	14. Times together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, as life does it gets in the way! my son just turned 11!! I'm freaking out over that (context of I'm 30 lol) why do kids grow up so damn fast!
> 
> Anyway I wanted some fluff to end this on since I've given you all a nice ride on the angst train with this story, hope you enjoyed the ride though. This is a short but sweet chapter, just something to wrap everything up.

Rey pushed back the flap of their tent as she pulled a thick fur bundle behind her with a small grunt. When the flap fell back into place she crossed to the candles that had been placed into a basin nearby, deftly lighting each one letting the soft glow fill the room. Moving back to the bundle she undid the ties carefully unrolling the fur and spreading it on top of those she had already placed on the pallet. As she pressed her fingers into the thick white fur she hummed happily as she let the nest settle her nerves.

Ben had been gone for nearly a week, and she had felt every moment of it. Their children were nearly a year old and they were back at the winter camp grounds where they had been born, though it hadn’t snowed yet. He’d gone off for a last-minute supply run and to scout out the other clans that were in the area. She’d tried to tell him that their people were more than capable of looking after these types of things but as usual he found it hard to let go of the reigns. 

Now she was worried about him being gone and hoped he would be back soon. She fidgeted slightly as she felt a wave of heat crash over her skin and she huffed as she pushed her sweaty hair from her face. Standing she crossed to a small chest that she had tucked into a corner and deftly sorted through its contents. She pulled the dried herbs from the bottom that she had squirreled away there. Quickly she ground some of them and pushed them into a cup before adding the steaming water she had brought in with the furs. She left the concoction to steep for a moment as she paced back across the tent.

Just then she heard the shuffle of feet and she looked up as Rose pushed the flap back and ducked inside her hand resting on her swollen stomach. Rey grinned at the sight of her friend who was waddling now, maybe not as bad as Rey had but then Rose was only carrying one baby.

“How are you doing?” Rose asked as she moved to sit on the edge of the pallet and Rey quickly helped her sink down.

“Shouldn’t that be my question?” Rey teased as she moved back to her drink sniffing it slightly as Rose glared at her, “yeah yeah I know,” she sighed and sipped the bitter drink, “I don’t want to tear my skin off yet but it’s getting close.”

Rose nodded as her eyes locked onto the drink, “the twins not getting any siblings yet,” she laughed, and Rey shivered with dread at the thought.

“Definitely not, it already takes all my effort to handle them,” she smiled as she thought of them though.

Kylo was a hand full not yet one and already making demands of everyone around them. Both twins were exceptionally bright, their vocabulary far advanced for their ages and both already walking. She knew she was going to have a hell of a time keeping up with them.

“Leia has them at the moment and I know she’ll rope Paige into helping, she’s still trying to pair the seer off,” both women laughed at that. 

Rey settled down on the pallet next to Rose as she sipped the last of her drink, “no having that baby until I’m out of here you hear me,” she said as she placed her hand gently on Rose’s stomach.

Rose laughed as she placed her hand over her friends and promised to wait. Paige had already told her she still had a good two weeks before the babe entered the world so neither woman had to worry about it, but sometimes things changed. Rose could feel the heat in her friend’s skin and she frowned. Of course, Rey would go into heat when Ben wasn’t around, nothing those two ever did was easy, but she didn’t say anything. The friends sat together for a little while until Rey became restless and Rose decided it was time to leave her alone.

When Rose left the tent, it was to find her mate hovering nearby frowning slightly. She laughed lightly at Finn as he moved to her side and she looped her arm into his. 

“How is she?” he asked, and she chuckled again.

“Missing her mate,” she said, and he shook his head as they headed away.

In the tent Rey began pacing as another wave of heat took over her skin. She hadn’t had a heat since the twins were born which was completely normal according to all the older women of the clan. They’d explained that while an omega still cared for little children their bodies naturally suppressed heats and since she had still been feeding the twins up until recently her body had kept any heat at bay. She knew things had started to go down hill two weeks ago when Dawn had started to refuse her. Kylo had only started to refuse her a few days ago, but apparently it was long enough for her hormones to kick in. So now her breasts hurt because they were so full of milk and her body was demanding she was fucked by her mate who wasn’t there.

With a frustrated growl she pulled her tunic over her hair and tore at the bindings on her chest until cool air collided against her heated skin. She sighed as she cupped the weight of her breast in her hands and brushed her thumbs over the sensitive peeks. A shiver ran down her spine as slick pooled between her legs and she couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her throat. She could feel the bond pulled tight in her mind, but she didn’t want to push her feelings into Ben since she had no idea where he was. With another frustrated growl she began to pace again as she felt her core tighten with need.  
______________________________________________________________________

Ben pulled his horse up short and slipped from the saddle, his back aching a little as he did, but he pushed the pain aside as he stretched feeling his back pop a little. His men dropped around him and began pulling supplies from behind their saddles, but he simply handed his reigns over to a waiting attendant. Sometimes it was good to be the clan leader, he didn’t have to worry about these small tasks anymore. Twilight was falling around them as they arrived, and he’d pushed his men hard to make sure that they got back before it grew dark. He wasn’t about to make camp again for another night away from his mate and as he thought of her he scanned his eyes over the faces that had come out to greet him. Frowning when he didn’t see her he locked onto Paige, who had Kylo on her hip cooing to his son as he laughed. It wasn’t unusual to see the twins with someone else in the clan, those babes’ feet barely touched the ground they were so loved but seeing him here without Rey in sight was strange. 

He pushed through his people as they called greetings to him which he stopped to return, and by the time he reached Paige she was grinning at him as Kylo held out his arms for his father. Ben happily pulled him into his arms dropping a kiss against his hair as he giggled.

“Hello little man, where’s mama?” he asked as Kylo chanted mama.

Paige laughed lightly pulling Ben’s attention back to her, “oh mama is very angry with dada right now isn’t she little man,” she said as she pulled his son from his arms once more.  
Frowning Ben bounced on his heels as he opened himself to the bond and instantly felt a wave of desire crash over him. He staggered back at the feel of it, feeling his body harden instantly and Paige laughed out at him instantly picking up on the spike in his scent.

“Yep, silly Alpha left his mate and she went into heat,” her words chased him as he tore off people scattering out of his way.

Rey wasn’t in their tent when he barrelled in, and it was only as another wave crashed over his body that he realised of course she wouldn’t be. Quickly moving he made for the edge of their camp where the women went when they were in heat. There was only one tent erected out there and he was happy to see that some of his knights had taken up a guard around her at a respectful distance where her scent wouldn’t be too much for them.

He burst through the tents flap and skidded to a halt at the sight before him. Rey was naked on a fur filled pallet, one hand buried against her core, as the other worked at one of her nipples. He growled deep in his throat at the sight and her eyes popped open finally taking in the fact that he was there.

“Alpha,” she moaned out as her hips bucked up and he got a perfect view of the slick that had pooled beneath her.

Moving like lightning he stripped of his clothes, tearing his tunic in two in his haste, and fell over her naked.

“I’m here Rey, I’m sorry,” he said feeling terrible that she had gone into heat when he wasn’t there.

She moaned low in her throat as she shuffled against him his length seeking her heat as she panted out his name. One look at her eyes and he could tell she was gone to the heat completely, so she had to have been this way for at least a day. Cursing softly, he grabbed her hips, lined himself up and pushed into her in one smooth thrust. She screamed out as he stretched her, but her fingers pulled him against her the need for her Alpha over riding everything. 

He buried his face against her neck as he panted stilling for a moment while he gathered his bearings. She wasn’t having that though, she wiggled her hips against him her lean legs locking behind his back. With a growl he pulled out of her and she moaned at the loss of him, but he didn’t let it last long as he slammed home once more pushing her across the bed. She cried out as he set a punishing pace giving her everything that she needed. It didn’t take long for her walls to clamp down on him as she cried out her release and he fell over the cliff after her instantly. His knot inflated and locked them together and all he could do was hold her as he coated her insides with his cum. When he could finally lift his head from her neck to look at him she was smiling softly at him her eyes calm once more.

Before he could say anything though she punched his arm and he flinched as he grabbed her hips, rolling them both so that he was on his back and she was draped across his chest.

“What was that for?” he moaned as he rubbed his arm marvelling at how strong his mate was.

“That was for leaving me for nearly a day in this hell,” she said before she moved to capture his lips in a searing kiss, “and that was for returning in time.”

He chuckled softly at that as she nuzzled against his chest her body finally calm enough for sleep to pull her under. This time he had every intention of working her through every moment of her heat and he looked forward to the challenge of keeping up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I loved riding along with all of you, since I had no idea where these characters were going to take me. Any who hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I'd love to see some familiar faces on my work to come


End file.
